Felis Catus
by DuALity
Summary: An odd journey of selfdiscovery ensues, as Roy's latest date goes horribly wrong and Roy finds himself transfigured into...a cat. Eventual RoyEd but mostly hints. One new chapter!
1. Felis Catus: Prologue

Felis Catus by DuALity

Warnings: shonen ai hints of Ed/Roy and lots of double entendres...

Spoilers: I don't think there are any...Oo;; If you've watched at least the first five episodes or so, you should be safe from spoilers...for now...)

* * *

Prologue:

It was a beautiful summer evening in Central. The air was just cooling down from the scorching afternoon sun, and the main street was bathed in comfortable twilight hues and stretching shadows from the setting sun. Along the slowly darkening street, the windows of a quiet, wildly expensive-looking restaurant began to shine with the soft glow of lighted candles. At the back of the restaurant, in a small private dining room reserved for two, Colonel Roy Mustang and his date were seated in front of a lovely gourmet meal, making light conversation.

They made a perfectly lovely couple – Roy all in casually stylish black, wearing normal white gloves and an expression of interest, the lady in a dark emerald evening gown and a shawl of sparkling silver dotted on black draped about her arms.

It was certainly a pity, Roy thought bemusedly, that he had no feelings for the woman sitting across from him. She was definitely beautiful, with long, strawberry-blond (Roy had to admit he had a thing for blonds, curling hair, rich eyes that seemed to see too much, and a lovely mouth that appeared to always have a perpetually amused smirk hovering about it, rather similar to his own in fact. It was the smirk of someone who had an ace – or two, or three, or four – up his sleeve. Roy could identify with that.

She was also a brilliant conversationalist, making intuitive leaps of logic and pointing out interesting points in their casual debate. Of course, she was a State Alchemist, after all – luckily, not under his field of command or he'd be accused of fraternizing – so he really shouldn't be surprised that she was so well informed. Unfortunately, it was still too easy to counter her arguments. However amusing the debate was, she really didn't hold a candle to Fullmetal's biting wit. Roy was, sadly to say, bored. Very bored.

As the meal ended, Roy concluded that it really was inevitable. He'd only been delaying it.

Setting down his glass of wine, Roy Mustang gave his lady companion his most charming smile. "I've really enjoyed our evening together, Zayna," he said smoothly.

"Why thank you, Roy – I've enjoyed it very much too," she replied, with a quirk of her lips.

"However, as much as I've enjoyed your company, I believe it would best…if we didn't meet again," Roy continued slowly, trying to let her down gently. He'd dealt with his share of hysterical women in the past and he knew better than to repeat those mistakes.

The woman facing him gave him a knowing stare, narrowing her dark eyes at him. "Oh? And why might that be?" She didn't seem at all surprised, which put Roy on his guard immediately. Something was wrong here.

Roy winced. He was on dangerous footing. He sighed with some feigned emotion, and said, "I am truly sorry, but I simply don't have the time to devote to you that you deserve. You're a wonderful woman, who is more than worthy of the complete time and attention of the man lucky enough to be with you. I'm not that man. It's not fair to you," he said diplomatically.

Her eyes narrowed further, although she was beginning to look amused. "You're lying, Roy. What you really mean is that you have no legitimate reason for wanting to break up with me; you're doing it because you're absolutely bored. Even with my extensive alchemical learning, I don't hold a candle to your scope of knowledge and you can't be with someone who isn't your intellectual equal."

Roy was startled. He looked at her warily. "Nothing of the sort, Zayna…you're the most intelligent woman I've ever had the pleasure of dating and I have no complaints whatsoever. I'm honored by your presence."

Zayna started laughing. "Oh really, Roy! It's always about you, isn't it? You're not even considering my side of the matter at all," she said warmly.

"Of course I am, Zayna," Roy protested. Damn. He was really treading thin ice now. "If I'm unavailable due to my work, how can I possibly give you the affection you need?" he said reasonably.

"That's sophistry," she replied calmly, putting her napkin down. "Are you finally running out of excuses to use?"

Roy blinked.

"After all," she continued relentlessly, "this really isn't the first time you've done this to a woman. In fact, many of my close friends have testified that the minute you no longer find the 'pursuit' intellectually stimulating, you immediately drop the relationship. The excuses vary, but the end result is the same."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Roy said a bit nervously, eyeing the exit. This really wasn't going well. He'd expected to drop his news, comfort the subsequently distraught and tearful woman, and make his escape, leaving her thinking that it must have been something she'd done. It was rather despicable of him, he supposed, but it thankfully kept him from suffering the full spectrum of vengeance a scorned woman was capable of. He had a military reputation to maintain, after all. Sordid affairs were not on the agenda.

However, instead of becoming distraught, Zayna appeared calm, collected, and worst of all – prepared for this. Things were not looking good.

She smiled. "I'm sure you do, Roy. Let's see now…there was Arielle, Beri, Cynthia, Dayna, Eris…would you like me to continue? I went with alphabetical, but I'm sure I can also list them chronologically," she said tartly.

"They just didn't work out," Roy said quietly. "They were all wonderful women, it was just…"

She cut in. "Just that you realized that you had nothing in common and you chauvinistically took steps to 'protect' them and their fragile selves from more emotional trauma by dumping them? Does that about sum it up?" she said sharply.

Roy narrowed his eyes at her. That was unfair to him. "I've always been kind to them. I never led them on," he affirmed. "In all of the cases, they were the ones who approached me first."

She laughed again, a surprisingly cheerful and pleasant sound amidst the rising tension. "Oh Roy…of course, you are ever the gentleman! But that's not your problem. You know what your problem is?" she asked. She didn't give Roy a chance to respond. "You don't let people in. Maybe you just haven't met the right person who can simultaneously hold your mental and physical interest. I can completely understand that," she offered magnanimously.

"Oh, can you?" Roy stated in a flat tone of voice. How in the world had she gone from talking about his past relationships to psychoanalyzing him? Was there a point to this charade, or should he just get up and leave?

"Yes, of course. In fact, if there is such a person in your life right now, I'm sure that you wouldn't even notice or acknowledge it; you're so used to being bored by your surroundings."

"That's quite an insightful statement to make, Zayna," Roy said in a mildly deceptive tone. "Anything else you'd like to add to that statement?" She was showing a disturbing level of perspicacity. He'd have to try and steer her onto another tangent. This one was hitting far too close to home for his comfort.

"Of course, Roy," she replied, with a cheeky grin. "As I was saying, you're bored. By being bored, you're being unfair to all the women who are genuinely interested in you, and at the same time, also being unfair to yourself by not letting yourself grow as a human being. Even animals are more open and demonstrative of their affections than you are, Roy." A corner of Zayna's mouth twisted up briefly in a smirk, and there was a suspicious gleam in her eye that Roy didn't like at all. Not one bit.

"How am I not letting myself grow as a human being?" Roy demanded irately. The road this conversation was beginning to take was starting to lose him. Badly.

"Because to grow as a human being, you need love and affection. You're stagnating in your boredom, Roy," Zayna said seriously. "You don't feel love or affection for anyone. Maybe you can't. In fact, when people start to get close to you, you immediately push them away. Maybe it's an issue of trust…or even a fear of losing them…" she said thoughtfully, tapping a finger against her cheek.

"You don't say." Roy was starting to wonder if reaching for his flame gloves would be noticeable. Damn! Where was she getting this? People were going to have to burn to keep this quiet… Roy Mustang did not have weaknesses.

"I freely admit that quite a few of my friends are rather foolish when it comes to love, and I can't blame you for dumping them. They definitely weren't right for you. However, I also can't let you off the hook that easily. You hurt, whether intentionally or not, a great number of my friends, and let it never be said that the Blending Alchemist doesn't take care of the ones she loves," the woman continued implacably, easily switching back to her original argument with the ease of long practice.

"Wait…so this was a set-up? So you could talk to me about that?" Roy asked, looking almost relieved. Great. This wasn't as serious as he had been thinking. She was only theorizing; she didn't really know what she was talking about. If she did, he would really have to take steps at that point. But this was much simpler. Zayna would continue to lecture him, he would nod at the appropriate moments, and with an ingenuous display of contriteness on his part he'd be home free. Or so he thought.

Her smile got wider. "Yes, my dear Flame. It was. But don't think you're getting off quite so easily. I'm not here to pat you on the head and lecture you. I don't believe that a lecture will truly make you repentant for breaking all those hearts because you were bored."

Roy was beginning to feel rather confused, and he was getting a headache from her convoluted reasoning. It seemed as if she was saying two completely separate and similar things at the same time. What was it about women that they felt such a compulsive urge to complicate things? He couldn't even begin to muster a counter-argument. Arguing with Edward was far simpler than this! And Edward's reasoning already resembled a Gordian knot of complexity!

"Wait… So you're not going to lecture me?" said Roy, finally.

"No. I'm not. Because you wouldn't understand; you don't understand why humans fall in love because you won't let yourself. I am going to do this, however," she grinned, standing up and pushing her chair back. Then, before Roy could blink, she dropped to her knees and slapped her hands on the floor. A vibrant green light immediately signaled the activation of an alchemy circle.

"What the…?" Roy exclaimed, leaping to his feet. Unfortunately, he was caught completely unawares and it was too late to avoid the reaction – the alchemical green light wound its way up his body to encase him in a soft glow, before fading away completely. Zayna laughed, and tossed her head, blond curls swinging over her shoulders carelessly to fall down her back.

"There. Now my dear Roy, please think very carefully about all those hearts you've broken and just why none of your relationships seem to work out," she said cheerfully. "When you're properly apologetic and have truly understood why I had to do this to you, then we'll talk about getting you restored. Oh, and dinner is on me. Consider it a form of equivalent trade. Have a good night, dear Flame…I really don't expect you to be bored for quite a while."

Zahna turned with a smile and a wave, leaving the room. As the door shut behind her, a sleek black cat with two white paws sat in the middle of the faded alchemy circle drawn surreptitiously under the table, dark eyes absolutely dumbfounded as he watched the Blending Alchemist leave.

* * *

To be con't... 


	2. Felis Catus: Circle One

Please see prologue for warnings/notes...

* * *

Felis Catus

* * *

Circle One:

"Has anyone see the Colonel this morning?" Hawkeye asked irritably. She was carrying a large stack of paperwork that the Colonel needed to sign, and the man was nowhere to be found. She'd checked his usual hiding spots – the hidden room behind the library where Mustang liked to nap, the janitor's closet where he'd wait until she turned the corner before making good his escape, even the cafeteria coffee machine that he worshipped frequently with an almost holy devotion – and there was still no trace of him. Either he'd found a new hiding place, or he'd taken the day off and forgotten to call in. Again.

Havoc looked up from his newspaper. "Sorry…haven't seen him today yet. He's probably sleeping off the effects of a date or something." Havoc shrugged philosophically and returned to his newspaper. That lucky bastard, he thought mournfully.

"That's odd…" Breda said grinning. "Colonel must be getting old." Havoc snorted disbelievingly.

"Hey, maybe Black Hayate can sniff him out," Fury suggested brightly, looking up from the electronic pile he was working on.

"That's not a bad idea, actually," Farman said. "Is it possible?"

Hawkeye looked over towards Hayate. "It's worth a try. Hayate. Come," she ordered, putting the stack of papers down on the Colonel's desk. Hayate immediately padded over to his mistress and sat down obediently.

Hawkeye smiled and bent down to pat him. "You know the Colonel right, Hayate?" Hayate licked her hand. "Good boy…find the Colonel," she commanded. With a woof, Hayate gave her hand one last lick and trotted out the door on his mission.

"Wasn't Ed coming in from Rizenbuul on the noon train today?" Farman asked, checking his watch. "I know the Colonel specifically wanted a report from his last mission and Fullmetal's already delayed it a week because he had to get his automail fixed."

"That's right," Hawkeye said thoughtfully. "The Colonel never misses a briefing…and it's almost one."

"Shorty's gonna be pissed if he comes in and the Colonel's not here," Havoc sniggered. Fullmetal's temper was infamous. He hated to wait, and the absence of Colonel Mustang wasn't going to go over too well, especially as Ed had made the trip by special request and had even left his brother Al back in Rizembuul so he could travel to Central faster.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY!" Ed yelled, true to form, as he banged open the door. He stomped immediately over to the Colonel's desk, sparing a glare for Havoc along the way. Havoc shrugged off the glare and went back to reading the paper.

Edward stopped short at the desk and blinked, before scowling ferociously. "Where's the bastard Colonel? I didn't haul my ass all the way here on his orders for him to be sleeping in late!"

"We don't know," Hawkeye said calmly. "He hasn't been in all day and no one knows where he is."

"Huh." Ed immediately deflated, since the object of his ire wasn't present, and flopped into a nearby chair. "That's really weird," he mused openly. "The Colonel's a slacker with paperwork, but he never misses a briefing. This isn't like him at all. Have you checked with Hughes?"

Hawkeye sighed. "Yes. And in all his normal hiding places. He's nowhere to be found. We even sent Hayate out to look for him."

Ed laughed, a bright pealing sound. "I can just picture it – Hayate dragging in the Colonel by the scruff of his neck," he cackled madly. The office shared a chuckle over the image.

As if right on cue, Hayate came padding back into the office, his tag wagging madly. In his jaws, he very carefully was grasping a rather cross-looking black cat with white paws by the scruff of its neck.

"What have you got there, Hayate?" Fury exclaimed. Hayate let go of the cat immediately and barked, waiting for his mistress to praise him for a job well done. The cat quickly jumped onto Mustang's chair and then onto the desk, its tail curling about in an agitated manner.

Ugh. Dog slobber. The cat formerly known as Colonel Roy Mustang immediately began to lick at his fur. Ick. Cat hair…future hairballs… Roy made a small sound of abject distaste. He definitely wasn't bored now. When he returned to normal and caught up with Zayna, he was going to turn her into charcoal and dance on her ashes.

Hawkeye looked amazed at her pet. "Hayate! I said to find the Colonel, not to catch a cat! Bad dog!" Hayate looked extremely confused. Wasn't that what he'd done? He'd found the Colonel-turned-cat outside of Central Headquarters looking tired and bedraggled and had immediately brought him inside. Humans…he'd never understand them. Hayate whined and put his nose down into his paws.

"Hey…the cat kinda looks like the Colonel though." Havoc started laughing at the cat that was now looking even more disgruntled than ever as it resolutely groomed its matted fur. "Look, it's even got little white gloves! Awww ain't that cuuuute?"

Everyone laughed. Roy hissed at them, then frustrated, left off his grooming to begin shredding the papers on his desk. Idiots! He had idiots working for him! The shredding grew more furious, and bit more gleeful. It wasn't as if he liked paperwork to begin with…less to sign when he was back to normal, after all.

"No! Bad kitty," Fury scolded, quickly grabbing the cat under its forearms and scooping it off of Mustang's desk. The cat snarled and tried to swipe at the arms holding him in such an undignified fashion.

"You're holding it wrong, Fury," Ed grinned, walking over. "You can't hold a cat under its arms; the body weight of its hindquarters is too heavy and it puts a strain on the cat. Plus, it pisses them off," Ed continued, gently taking the cat from Fury and cradling it in his left arm. The cat looked infinitely shocked. Ed gave the cat a little scratch under its chin, and a blissful look crossed the small black face before being replaced by an expression of chagrin. Ed continued scratching almost absently and the cat started to dissolve into purrs almost reluctantly.

"Wow…you really know how to take care of animals, Edward," Fury commented admiringly, trying to put the papers on the Colonel's desk back to rights. No such luck. When Roy Mustang wanted to destroy something, it was quite properly destroyed.

Edward sighed. "I've had practice. Al's always sneaking stray cats into his armor and I'm the one who has to feed them and find them homes. First it's Al bringing in the cats, now Hayate's doing it," he complained. "Who's gonna take care of this little cat?" he asked, chucking the cat under the chin.

Hey. Who was Edward calling little? Roy huffed in annoyance, ignoring how peculiarly wonderful all the attention he was getting from Edward felt.

"It seems to like you just fine," Farman observed. "Listen, it's purring." Roy stopped purring immediately and hissed, looking embarrassed. "Hmmm it almost seems as if that cat understands what we're saying."

Roy meowed in a hopeful tone. Finally! They were starting to catch on. There might be a chance for him to get out of this horribly embarrassing predicament with some semblance of dignity intact!

"Nah, bet it's just hungry," Breda said nervously. He didn't like dogs, and he liked cats even less. "I'll go get it some tuna from the cafeteria, be right back, bye!" He sped out the door.

Roy hissed. Damn!

"Stop hissing," Ed ordered the cat. He shifted the cat's weight and gave it a scritch behind its ears. The cat hissed at him this time. Now was not the time for scratches, no matter how extremely comfortable and sensuous and mmmm okay maybe a few more scratches couldn't hurt… The hiss tapered out into a soft rrrrr.

Damn it! Roy felt torn. It looked as if Zayna had done a little too good of a job blending his appearance into that of a cat. Catlike instincts, behavior, and idiosyncrasies all seemed to be part of the package deal. Roy cursed the fact that his so-called visceral instincts appeared to be conquering his common sense. Unfortunately, these scratches felt too good to pass up.

Ed chuckled. "Feisty little bugger aren't you? Yeah, you are kinda like the Colonel…you have a definite attitude problem." The cat ignored that. It was below his dignity to respond. He had scratches to savor right now, after all. MmmmMMmmmm. More! His eyes began to shut…

"Hey!" Hughes walked in with a grin. Roy's ears perked up. At last! Someone with intelligence, who could figure out who he was!

"Hughes!" Ed said grinning, walking over to clap Hughes on the shoulder. Hughes grinned at him. Roy meowed at Hughes, trying to catch his attention. Hughes was an observant officer and would surely notice him…

Hughes didn't even glance at the cat. "Hey, you're a little taller there, Ed!"

Roy groaned internally. Fool! His best friend was a fool!

Ed looked a bit self-conscious, but incredibly pleased. "You noticed! Yeah, I'm about 1cm taller…"

"I'm in Intelligence. It's my job to notice these things," Hughes said with a theatrical sniff. Roy begged to differ. "Now, as for Mustang's whereabouts…"

Everyone's heads snapped up with interest. Roy looked smug. Ah, he shouldn't have underestimated his friend! Perhaps Hughes had figured it out after all…

"The Blending Alchemist, whom Roy's been dating lately, left a message saying that they would be going on an impromptu outing to Aquaroya."

…or not. The cat would have groaned if he'd been able to make that sound. As things stood, however, he managed a small, pathetic little whine. There went all hope of anyone launching an immediate search for his whereabouts and figuring out what had happened. Damn that Zayna. She'd thought of everything. Charcoaling was too good for her. He'd broil her alive. Yeah, broiling was slower…and he definitely wanted to savor it.

It was some comfort that Edward found this particular situation about as aggravating as he did.

"That bastard Colonel!" Ed shouted. "I came all the way here for nothing? He's on vacation? What the hell was he thinking! This isn't like him at all! I'll bet it's that hussy's fault!"

Roy winced. Well, it wasn't his fault…he didn't ask for this to happen. Although he was supremely gratified that Fullmetal held him in high enough regard to give him the benefit of the doubt. He sniggered as he imagined what Zayna would do to Ed if she heard him calling her a hussy… Yep, Ed would make a rather lovely cat too…one of those adorably striped tabby kittens…pouncing on the toes of people who called him little… Roy stifled an internal chuckle at the image.

"Sorry Ed," Hughes said grandly. "Guess you'll have to wait around until the Colonel gets back to give him your report."

"But Al's still in Rizenbuul!" Ed said angrily. "We've got leads to follow! I can't just park my heels in Central right now!"

Hughes looked sympathetic, but surprisingly stern. "Yes, but your duties as a State Alchemist remain the same, Ed. You can't throw away your responsibility. In this case, your duty is obviously to remain in Central until you can give Roy your report in person. I'm sorry, Ed."

"…I know," Ed muttered resentfully. Roy batted Edward on the cheek with a soft paw. There, now. Things weren't so bad. If smart, clever Ed would only just HURRY the hell up and FIGURE OUT that Roy had been transfigured into a cat, all their problems would miraculously disappear. Roy would even give Ed a nice medal; he might even bend down to pin it on him. The cat smirked as much as it was able to, and waved a paw about, dismissing the idea. Fullmetal would likely gouge him in the eye if he tried that.

Ed gave a snort at the cat's antics and apparent attempts to cheer him up, and cuddled it. Animals were nice to have around sometimes. They understood some things that humans never could. Roy wriggled about in Ed's grasp rather uncomfortably. This was so…wrong. His cat side was absolutely luxuriating in the sensation of being cuddled, while his human mind was quite mortified at the sensations. He was enjoying being cuddled by Edward Elric, of all people! Life was starting to get stranger and stranger.

"That's a real cute cat you've got there, Ed," Hughes said, finally looking at the currently perturbed cat. "It's got little white gloves too…reminds me of Roy. Heh. Heh heh heh." Hughes started cackling. Roy scowled at him, showing pearly white fangs. Hughes peered back at the cat intently. "He even scowls like Mustang! Lookit that! It's great!"

I AM Mustang, you FOOL! Roy snarled, vastly annoyed at his cackling friend. Oohs…just wait until he got his sharp little claws on those photos he knew Maes always carried in his back pocket! Hughes would be sorry then!

"Speaking of which, do you think Alicia would like to keep the cat?" Ed suggested hopefully. Roy hoped he looked as properly horrified as he felt. NO! Alicia was sweet, but all kids liked to pull kitty tails, and living with Hughes would be a nightmare! Gracia's cooking though…that was a valid argument, but in the face of suffering daily humiliation, no one's cooking was that good.

"Sorry Ed…Gracia's allergic," Hughes apologized, still grinning at the snarling cat. "How about one of you guys keep it?"

"Well, I already take care of Hayate," Hawkeye mused, looking at the cat thoughtfully. "The guys live in the dorms which don't allow pets, Breda hates animals, and Havoc would eat it…"

"Hey! That was just a joke," Havoc grinned. "Wonder what fried cat tastes like," he cackled. The cat laid flat its ears and narrowed its eyes into thin slits. Roy would gladly show him what a fried Havoc looked like, you could bet on that!

Ed scowled at him. "Hey, don't tease the cat while I'm holding it! These claws are sharp!" Ed winced as claws dug into the flesh of his left arm. The cat seemed to look remotely guilty as it retracted its claws.

"Why don't you take care of him for a while, Ed," Hawkeye suggested. "Just until you can find it a home," she continued.

Ed looked annoyed. "I can't…I have to live in the dorms while I'm in Central."

"Huh?" Fury said, looking surprised. "But you can't, Ed – the dorms are full right now and there aren't any extra rooms."

"What! Damn, where am I going to stay then? A hotel is out of the question," Ed complained. "They've been overcharging alchemists lately due to the casualty levels, and they're always wanting me to fix things!"

"I'd drag you back with me, but Alicia's going through a difficult stage right now where she wakes up in the middle of the night and won't go back to sleep," Hughes said seriously. "I don't think I should subject you to that, though we'd love to have you."

Ed smiled at him. "Don't worry; I understand. That's a tough stage."

Hughes looked long-suffering before he brightened and reached a hand towards his back pocket. "Yes, but she's soooo cuuuuute when she wakes up! Wanna see a picture?"

"Not right now, Hughes…" Ed grinned wryly. "Maybe later."

"Your loss," Hughes shrugged.

Roy's claws twitched almost spasmodically as the photos were put away.

"Hmm. What about living in the Colonel's apartment then?" Hawkeye said thoughtfully. "He leaves a spare key in his desk, and I'm sure he won't mind since he's not here."

What! The cat let out a meow of horror. Fullmetal in his apartment? The Gate forbid!

Ed looked as if he felt the same way Roy did about the idea. "The Colonel's apartment? Hell no," he stated emphatically. "That would be too weird."

"There's really nowhere else then," Hawkeye said matter-of-factly, forestalling Edward's protests. Ed considered her point carefully, a brief scowl crossing his face while he thought it over. Unfortunately, Hawkeye was right, Ed thought mournfully – oh well, he might as well resign himself to his imminent fate.

"Fine…gimme the key. I'll clean up before he gets back."

The cat whimpered. Oh things were really starting to go downhill now…

"He didn't say when he'd be back, and the Blending Alchemist Zayna-something-or-other said that it was up in the air," Hughes informed him.

"Damn. I'd better go buy some food then," Ed grumbled.

Roy meowed at him pointedly. What about me?

"Oh yeah, you…" Ed looked into the cat's dark eyes with a sigh. "I suppose I'll have to hang on to you until we find you a home. Better get some kitty chow and litter while I'm at it."

Kitty chow? Roy didn't like the sound of that. That was just sooo beneath his dignity. He expected at least gourmet cat food if he absolutely had to eat that disgusting stuff. As for kitty litter? He wasn't even going to think about it. Some things simply couldn't be thought of.

"It needs a name first, Ed!" Hughes announced firmly, a smirk twitching at the corners of his mouth. "We can't keep calling the cat 'it'… Let's see now, boy or girl…" he mused, scooping the cat out of Ed's arms to check.

I'm going to KILL him! Roy fumed. This was beyond humiliating! He summoned up all of his anger and frustration, letting out a very ferocious hiss with both ears flat against his skull and fangs bared ominously.

"Calm down," Hughes admonished him, ignoring the display. "Congratulations, Ed – it's a boy," he said gravely, handing the hissing cat back to Ed.

Ed laughed as he cradled the fuming cat. "I figured."

"Hmm a name…how about Socks?" Fury suggested. Roy felt horrified. Socks? He'd never live it down! He was going to demote Fury for even suggesting that! By a head!

"Nah…too fluffy sounding," Havoc drawled. "How 'bout 'Tom'ahawk? Heh heh." Oh, lame. Roy thought the idea of a fried Havoc was sounding better and better every minute…

"Hmm doesn't sound quite right," Farman said solemnly. "The cat is very much like the Colonel, so he needs a unique name." Ah, Roy thought, this is more like it! "How about…Colonel?" Roy groaned inwardly.

"That's unimaginative," Hawkeye clucked her tongue disapprovingly. Farman looked a bit hurt. "What about…Beretta?" Roy gave an involuntary shudder. No please, not a gun name…

"You really aren't good with names, Hawkeye…" Hughes murmured. Hawkeye looked at him coolly and put a hand on her gun.

"You said something, Hughes?"

"Nothing."

"Thought so."

The cat hissed at all of them spitefully. The pride of the military couldn't think of one, simple, dignified cat name? Roy was ashamed of his staff.

"How 'bout Spitfire?" Ed said thoughtfully, looking at the hissing cat. Roy perked his ears up. Hey…not too bad…for a cat name. It was tolerable. Roy made a small sound at the back of his throat that could signify agreement.

"Perfect!" Hughes snapped his fingers. "Okay, I now dub thee Spitfire" he solemnly gave the cat a pat on the head. Roy tried to bite a finger in retaliation, but Hughes was too quick for him.

"Okay, well, me and the little fireball here are going to go stock up on groceries now," Ed said with a grin. "C'mon Spitfire – let's go."

Roy glared at his subordinates vengefully over Ed's shoulder as Ed walked towards the door. Oh, they were all going to pay once he got back to normal…

* * *

To be con't... 


	3. Felis Catus: Circle Two

Please see Prologue for warnings, etc...

Short chapter...sorry...) More to come...

* * *

Felis Catus

* * *

Circle Two:

"Hmmm. Kitty Chow or Kitty Tidbits?" Ed asked the black cat perched on his right shoulder. Ed needed both hands to hold the groceries, so he'd promoted Spitfire up to his shoulders. Roy's claws dug into Ed's red overcoat to keep from falling. He was balancing quite admirably if he did say so himself. He did wish Ed were taller though…it was very difficult to see over the crowd sitting like this…

Roy eyed both and gave a disdainful little flick of his head. Ed shrugged. "Okay fine, neither. How 'bout Kitty Kibbles?" The cat rolled his eyes at Ed. Ed chuckled. Finicky little thing…he could get to really like this cat. It had personality.

"You have to eat something, you know," Ed said to the cat reasonably. Roy looked pointedly at the food Ed was buying. "You can't eat human food, it's bad for you," Ed informed the cat by way of reply. Roy sniffed. He'd be the judge of that, thank you very much.

"Ah, whatever…if you throw up, it's on the Colonel's carpet, not mine…" said Ed, grinning as he picked up more human food. Roy felt insulted. Like he didn't know enough to jump onto the toilet rim or the sink if he really needed to throw up, which he was sure he wouldn't.

"Okay, that's everything I think we'll need for a week. Oh yeah, kitty litter…" Ed sighed, heading off towards one of Central's pet stores with Roy in tow.

Roy was not a happy camper.

"Cheer up, cat – at least you're with me, and not one of the others," Edward said cheerfully. Hmm. That was a good point, Roy conceded grudgingly. At least with Fullmetal he was treated with the semblance of dignity a cat should always be afforded. And surprisingly, Ed was even talking to him civilly. Amazing. He really shouldn't let himself get accustomed to this…

"Here we go…" Ed pulled open a door with his usual brisk efficiency, shifting his grocery bags over to one hand momentarily.

The elderly owner of the store looked up. "Ah, welcome, young man," he greeted Ed, peering at him with dim eyes through a pair of heavy spectacles. "Something for your friend?"

"Yes please – some kitty litter," Ed said, putting Roy on the counter. Roy was annoyed. Couldn't Ed stop advertising the fact that he needed…kitty litter? It was insulting!

The owner looked at Roy more closely. "That's a lovely, lovely cat you have there," he praised, raising a gnarled old hand to scratch under Roy's chin. "Such a sleek, shiny black coat, and those little gloves are such a perfect addition to his coloring," he continued.

Roy was ecstatic. Ah…a true connoisseur of beauty! Umm and more scratches…yes...oh yes, right there…there… He was in seventh heaven. Damn…Roy Mustang, brought low by scratches…but he really, really couldn't bring himself to care all that much about it right now…

"Yeah, he's a rare one, alright," Ed grinned rather proudly.

"What's his name?"

Edward laughed ruefully. "Spitfire."

The owner chuckled. "It must be appropriate."

"Oh yes."

Turning behind the counter, the owner lifted up a small container. "You'll need a litter box. Please wait here while I go get some litter from the back of the room."

"No problem…take your time," Ed smiled at the kindly old man. "We'll wait."

"I'll be right back." The old man carefully reached for his walking stick and made his way to the back of the store.

Ed looked at Roy. "Do you think he needs help?" Roy meowed at him. Yes, help him out, the cat seemed to say. "Okay, sure." Ed followed the owner, leaving the cat on by the register to guard the grocery bags on the floor.

"Oof," the owner said, trying to lift a 20 lb bag of kitty litter.

"Here, let me get that for you," Ed said helpfully, hefting the bag easily to his shoulder. Roy was pleased. His human was a good person. Then he widened his eyes. He did not just think that. No. He didn't. Satisfied that he hadn't thought that, Roy settled down on the countertop to wait for Ed and the owner to return.

"Oh wait! I have something for your cat," the owner said with a smile, heading towards another shelf. "Such a handsome cat needs a handsome collar," he said, returning.

Ed laughed. "A collar? Oh that's perfect," he grinned. Roy retreated to the corner of the counter and put one ear back, a snarl of derision appearing on his face involuntarily. A collar? A restrictive, choking, undignified collar? On a cat! On him! Be damned!

"Oh come now, it's not a bad collar," the owner informed Roy, holding out the collar for the cat's inspection. It was a lovely dark blue, very nearly the exact hue of his uniform, Roy noted critically. It was also very light and appeared to be more in terms of a decoration instead of a choker. Hmm. Not too bad, he thought. Like being decorated with another medal, almost. He grudgingly gave his version of shrug.

"Here," Ed said, slipping the collar over his neck with one smooth motion. "Not bad…you look good, cat," Ed smiled. Roy purred. Of course he looked good. He always looked good. Even the Blending Alchemist couldn't change genetics. Just alter forms.

"Will that be all then, young man?" the owner asked pleasantly.

"Huh? Oh yeah, that'll be all," Ed agreed, pulling out his wallet and paying the old man.

"Thank you! Please come again!"

Ed waved at the old man as they left the store, with Roy perched on his shoulders again, wearing his new collar like a badge of honor.

"Okay Spitfire – let's go home," Ed said, trying to balance all of the new bags he was carrying and Roy at the same time.

Home. Roy liked the sound of that.

* * *

To be con't... 


	4. Felis Catus: Circle Three

A/N: Haha...the scary thing is, I know there are guys out there with rooms like Roy's...I'm just glad I don't know any of them...Oo;; I totally sympathize with Ed here. By the way, I have the characters swearing by the "Gate" because there doesn't seem to be a generalized religion in FMA, and I figured the obscureness of the "Gate" made it something unique to curse by...)

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome...I'm trying to get into Roy's head here and I hope I've succeeded...) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far...D

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle 3

* * *

"Oh by the infernal Gate…" Ed stood in the doorway of Roy's apartment and looked around him in horror. Roy jumped down from Ed's shoulders looking guilty. So he hated to clean. Big deal. A little dirt never hurt anyone.

"Colonel, you utter bastard…" Ed groused, locking the door and stalking into the one bedroom apartment. He kicked an old laundry basket out of the way, and set his bags down in the kitchen. Or what was probably the kitchen, by process of elimination. There were dirty dishes piled high in the sink, and the back of the gas stove was burned black from erupting flames. Edward almost cringed as he opened up the fridge, expecting the worst.

Surprisingly, the fridge was clean – probably because it was almost completely empty, except for a container of juice in the back. Ed sniffed at it expertly. Expired. It figured. Ed tossed it into the garbage can, which was already almost full to bursting.

Hmm. Roy looked around. So maybe he should have cleaned a bit more often, he thought ruefully. At least taken out the trash…he sniffed, and then meowed plaintively. A cat's nose was rather sensitive, after all.

"I hear you, kitty," Ed muttered, tying a knot in the garbage bag and hefting it over one shoulder. "I'll be back. Watch the door," he ordered.

Well now. Roy padded into his room and surveyed the area critically. Not too bad. It would do. Or so he thought, at least… Ed didn't appear to agree.

"Oh my fucking God…and I don't even have a God," came a voice from behind him. Edward had shown up quietly back in the apartment after tossing out the trash, and was now looking at Roy's room with something very much akin to horror. "That man is so uptight and controlled, you'd think he was a neat freak, and now look at this," Ed marveled with a sort of fascinated disgust, shaking his head.

Roy was feeling distinctly disgruntled. What? It was clean! And just whom was _Ed_ calling uptight? Pot? Kettle?

"Just look!" Ed continued ranting to the cat as he entered the room. Roy was annoyed. He was looking. It looked fine to him. Okay, so clothes really should be hung up. But it wasn't his uniform or dress clothes, so who cared? It wasn't as if sweats really wrinkled…and they didn't smell. Yet. Hmm. Now that he thought about it, when was the last time he'd done his laundry?

Ed picked up a plate that looked like it had once contained something related to food, holding it between two fingers, as far from his face as possible. "Doesn't he know not to eat in his room?"

Who made up that rule? Roy wanted to know. Food was food. Who cared where it was eaten?

"Oh gross…mold!" Ed grimaced, walking back to the kitchen and balancing the plate at the top of the already precarious pile. "Al would have nightmares for months if he saw this place!"

Roy didn't believe Al really needed to hear about it.

"Okay, that does it." Ed clapped his hands and slapped them to the floor. In a flash of alchemical light, the floor of the entire apartment was a clean, beige color once more, and the filmy layer of dust covering it (except for small pathways of cleaner carpet that marked the more constantly traveled routes Mustang took) had been transmuted into a ball of clumped dirt about the size of a beach ball. A large beach ball. Ed casually tossed the dirt ball into another garbage bag.

Roy marveled at the state of his floor. It was so clean! He didn't even remember that his carpet was that nice beige color!

Ed looked around and sighed despondently. "This is going to take a while," he griped, grabbing a clean (!) handkerchief from the linen closet and tying it around his hair like a bandanna to keep his long bangs out of his face. "Might as well get started," Ed informed the cat. "I hate cleaning…Al usually does it…" he muttered.

The bandanna amused Roy immensely. It was a good look for Fullmetal. Rather…endearing. Never mind – Roy dismissed the thought, leaping to the top of a stool to watch (supervise) the cleaning process.

With a few more alchemical claps and flashes, Ed set about tidying up Roy's apartment. Clothes were hung up properly (smelly ones were dumped in the laundry basket to be cleaned alchemically later), and plants on the verge of expiration were granted a second chance at life. Windows were opened to let out the stagnant air, and the dishes were set to soak in soapy water before being dried with alchemy. Piles and heaps of books and alchemy journals were put away in the bookshelf where they belonged, and not on the floor or hiding between the cushions of the couch with spare change.

"Sacrilege," Ed muttered darkly as he carefully put the bookshelves back to rights.

After a few hours of cleaning, Ed finally pronounced Roy's apartment to be habitable. Roy was impressed. He'd have to have Ed over more often to do this again, he thought with some amusement. Maybe he could bribe him…

"I'm exhausted," Ed declared, facing the cat. "I think it's time for food." Roy couldn't agree more. Food was good. Food was always good.

A few claps later and dinner was on the newly cleared table. Roy was even more impressed. He wondered if Ed would consider being his permanent roommate. Food and room service. He could get used to that. Roy began to think of ways to blackmail, lure, or outright force Ed into it. Hmm. Yes. That could possibly work…

"Here, Spitfire," Ed said, fixing a plate for Roy. Roy purred happily, dismissing his thoughts. Human food! Yay! He snarfed it down, gulping down the small chunks of meat ravenously, finishing in record time and licking his chops with considerable. Delish. Not only was Ed convenient to have around, he was a DAMN good cook.

Finishing about the same time, Ed chuckled at Roy's appetite, and smoothed the sleek fur of his new cat gently along the cat's spine. Roy almost choked with shock as his back arched up involuntarily under Edward's fingers. That…that – he thought in a befuddled daze, eyes gleaming – that felt...so insanely, almost criminally, gooooood. He purred deep in his throat to show his appreciation, dark eyes at half-mast.

"You liked that, huh?" Ed grinned, obliging his now happily purring cat by gently raking his fingers down the cat's spine again. Forget higher thought. Roy couldn't even think past the sensory tsunami flooding his circuit. Every coherent thought fled his mind and he utterly liquefied, melting onto his side to give Ed better access to his back. Damn – if being an animal meant he got this sort of treatment, Roy was awfully tempted to stay a cat. Maybe he wouldn't broil Zayna…he'd roast her instead. It was certainly a step up. She'd still be halfway recognizable, Roy thought spitefully. Cats are vengeful creatures, after all. He was only keeping in character.

Ed was looking at Roy's new collar, as he stroked the purring feline's back. "You know…I think your collar's missing something," he mused thoughtfully. Roy meowed a question mark. It looked fine to him. But then again, his apartment also looked fine to him. If Edward thought the collar needed something, it probably did.

"I know!" Ed grinned, snapping his fingers. "You stay," he ordered Roy. Roy's paws twitched unhappily. Noooo! He wanted more back rakes! He meowed almost plaintively. Come back human slave!

Oh dear. He didn't just think that… Was this how cats really thought of people? Or were these his subconscious thoughts? Roy groaned internally. The line between his original, controlled self and the emotions emanating from the cat blending was getting finer and finer… At this rate, Roy wasn't all too sure that his actions weren't stemming from his own desires instead of a cat's.

Edward was poking around Mustang's desk while Roy was having his moral crisis. He knew he saw it somewhere…ah! Here it was! He walked back over to the cat, still lying on his side with his dark eyes looking perplexed for some reason.

Roy looked at the coin Edward put on the table with disinterest. A coin? Granted it was a bright, shiny, silver coin, but what had a coin to do with him? Now, back rakes…that was a different matter!

Edward looked very pleased with himself as he clapped and touched the coin gently with a gloved fingertip. "There."

Roy's curiosity was aroused. He flowed to his feet with the innate grace of the feline race, and leapt onto Ed's back to peer over his shoulder.

Ed grinned at him. "It's your military dog tag, Spitfire," he informed the interested cat. Roy blinked large eyes at the transmuted coin.

Instead of an engraving noting its monetary denomination, it now bore Roy's trademark alchemical symbol – inverted decorated triangles surrounded by a dancing flame and a salamander representing the fire elemental. There was a small clip at the top of the coin to attach it to the collar. On the back of the coin was his new name, "Spitfire" spelled out in military style text along with Roy's address and Ed's name. It was so…appropriate.

Roy fell in love with it immediately. He was normally not so materialistic, but it was beautiful – it was absolutely beautiful, perfect, and best of all – it was for him! He meowed impatiently. Mine! Gimme!

"Okay, okay," Ed laughed, hooking the tag onto Roy's collar and patting him on the head. "You don't know the meaning of patience, now do you?"

Roy looked at him deadpan. Duh. When he said jump, he wanted his men in the air before asking how high. It was the nature of command.

"You know, we're a lot alike," Ed told the cat with a rueful smile, sitting down on the newly cleaned sofa.

Roy-the-cat felt he had to agree. He meowed, and then crawled into Edward's lap, hoping for more back rakes.

"The scary thing is, you're a lot like the Colonel also," Ed said quietly, petting the cat's ears gently. Roy tilted his head to give Ed better access to sensitive spots. "Which makes me think, the Colonel and I are very much alike too. Maybe that's why we fight all the time and can't stand each other," he said lightly.

Roy was shocked. What? He liked Edward. He felt rather hurt that Edward thought Roy couldn't stand him. It hurt even more to think that Edward apparently couldn't stand Roy. His ears drooped.

"It's not like he's really mean to me," Ed continued, wondering why his cat looked so downcast all of a sudden. "It's just that he's always going out of his way to push me away and act like I'm a little boy who needs to be protected and he's the one who got stuck with the dirty work."

Now that was unfair! Roy's tail swished irritably as his ears went back up. Edward was only fifteen, and that was much, much too young to have had to face all the horrors that Ed had already faced. As an adult and Edward's military superior, it was Roy's duty to protect that fragilely young, albeit brilliant, mind from further horrors.

Besides, he loved to watch over the Elric brothers – unlike dating, there was never a dull moment and it required all his mental abilities to keep one step ahead of them, especially the irrepressible Edward. He meowed and stood on his hind legs to try and bat Edward in the face for the injustice of that statement. It was only fair.

"Okay, okay…" Ed told the now irritated cat, gently grasping a little white paw on the verge of hitting his nose. "I know, I know – I know the Colonel has his reasons. It's just that I'd like to hear his reasons instead of always being left in the dark and pushed away by his sarcasm," he said wistfully. "He tries so damn hard to be distant from everyone."

Roy's fur was almost standing up on end. This was sounding familiar…too much like what Zayna had said, in fact.

"It's almost as if he's afraid that they'll go too far for him and pay the ultimate price, and he's afraid that it'll be his fault so he keeps trying to make the emotional distance between them all greater to protect them and himself. He's…kind that way, I guess. It must be because of the Ishbal war," Ed said to the now very mystified feline. "It still hurts that he doesn't trust me enough to confide in me," he added sadly.

Roy was completely floored. No, he wasn't just floored – he was flattened. What the hell? When had Edward become so perceptive? Or was Roy simply that transparent? He'd been so careful, building up his walls of distance, his emotional shields and impenetrable mask, over the years… Barriers that were there for a reason – to maintain his own sanity and to ensure that the horrors he'd been forced to endure during the Ishbal war wouldn't be visited upon the people he'd grown to think of as his family…

His team understood. Hawkeye, Havoc, and Hughes had all been there during the bloody conflict…they understood, and they returned him the unspoken favor. Even Armstrong did. Roy knew that Zayna had only been trying to needle him so he dismissed her, but Edward…Edward was too young to comprehend the necessity of walls; his face was such an open book and a pleasure to read, every emotion, expression and thought written out on his features for the world to see. Roy wanted to protect that aspect of Edward, who had already seen more than a boy his age should. Yet the only way to protect him was to keep him in the dark at times. And to think, Edward thought that Roy had been pushing him away this whole time because he didn't trust him…

Roy's chest hurt. He didn't know exactly why it hurt so badly, but it did. Edward's opinion mattered a lot to him. Roy would rather have no one at his back than Edward Elric. Even Hawkeye and Hughes, though his oldest friends and most reliable comrades, just weren't Edward. Hawkeye would coolly eliminate his enemies with impeccably fired shots, and Hughes would uncover any hidden plot against Mustang and his signature knives would divest the plotters of any satisfaction if the situation called for it, but Edward – Edward would dive right into the thick of things at his side, with a grin to match Roy's own, probably causing more than his fair share of the resulting damage and stealing all the glory… He trusted Edward – with his life at times, even! How could Edward think otherwise?

Damn it all! He didn't need this! He didn't need this confusion and inexplicable heartache. Edward was just being childish about wanting to know everything! Roy agitatedly butted his furry little head against Edward's chin to try and shut him up. No more! This was all Zayna's fault! She was going to pay for all of this and the list was only getting longer! Oh yes, she was back to death-by-broiling…maybe even cremating. Yeah. That was slower.

Edward suddenly chuckled, surprising Roy out of his morose thoughts and breaking the strange tension in the air. "It's weird to think of the Colonel as 'kind', but he is," Ed grinned suddenly at the shocked cat. "He just tries to hide it behind all that arrogance. You know what I saw him do once?" Ed was now cackling. "He snuck out of the office to buy those damn truffles he hoards in his desk. He was outside his favorite store, when he saw these two homeless little kids looking in the shop window next door at the bread."

Roy stared at Ed, stunned. Never mind just how Edward knew that he hoarded truffles in his desk...but how had Roy missed the fact that he was being followed? He'd been so careful to sneak out so Hawkeye wouldn't catch him…

"He looked at the truffles in the window, then at the money he was holding, then at the two little kids. Then he looked all around to make sure no one would see him, before walking into the bread shop and buying several loaves of bread, which he gave to the kids. I've never seen bigger smiles on kids' faces…" Ed grinned reminiscently. "They thanked him over and over, while he just had the most impassive look on his face. Once they ran off though, I saw him smile. I mean, really smile. It was great. He didn't even notice that I saw him from the window of the hardware shop across the street that Winry dragged me to, to get more screwdrivers," Ed snickered briefly.

Oh, the Gate forbid. Not only had Ed caught him in an act of altruism and had neither told anyone nor teased him about it mercilessly as Edward was wont to do, but also – it almost sounded like…Edward admired him for it? Impossible. Edward thought he was a bastard. Didn't he? Things were getting more and more complicated…

"I think that was probably the first time I saw him smile. Too bad he doesn't too it more often…he looks like a completely different person, not like the bastard he usually pretends to be. But he's always too busy trying to act distant to really smile." Ed had a rather affectionate smile on his own face, as he recounted the story to the cat sitting on his lap. "I keep trying to trick one out of him, but it's damn hard. All I get for my hard work are those infuriating smirks that make me want to transmute him into a pile of tinder…heh heh…watch him use his gloves _then_, the bastard…ha ha ha! Snap!"

Roy was now utterly bewildered. Edward _liked_ his smile? What the hell? He gave a small jump over to the arm of the sofa so that he could look into Edward's laughing eyes and see if he could read some truth from them. Edward was always bad at hiding his emotions. Ed just looked back at the confused cat, golden eyes lazy with amusement. Damn. A cat's gaze surely wasn't as penetrating as his usual human one.

"Anyways, I'm going to sleep now," Ed informed the cat, who was looking at him like something that had suddenly grown two heads and both heads were carrying on an intelligent conversation. "You can sleep anywhere you like."

With that, Edward involuntarily gave a large yawn, and tossing his coat over the cat's head just to be aggravating, walked over to Mustang's bedroom and turned off the lights. "Goodnight, Spitfire," he called out, almost as an afterthought.

In the living room, Roy sat as still as a statue, still encased in the warmth of Edward's coat, which smelled distinctly of Ed – metallic undertones and clean soap– not an unpleasant scent, Roy's sensitive cat nose noted absently. He sighed, a mournful sound. He didn't think he was about to get any sleep tonight. He had a lot to think about.

* * *

To be con't... 


	5. Felis Catus: Circle Four

Wheeee! Thanks for all of the reviews! XD In return, Roy is one very bad kitty cat today.

A/N: The next chapter will be out sometime on Monday...I'm trying to change tones and that's always a bit of a headache...

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Four

* * *

As the sunlight streamed in through the window, Roy lazily opened one eye and for a moment, lay still, wondering where he was. Then the events since that disastrous dinner came filtering back into his mind slowly, and Roy almost felt like he ought to go back to sleep and pretend it all just a bad dream. However, his stomach had other plans. 

Lifting his head and perking his ears up, he peered around at his surroundings. Hmm. He was on his own double bed, sleeping on the nice, fluffy pillow…and next to his pillow, snoring softly, was…Edward Elric. Roy blinked. Whoa. Back up there.

Roy thought back to the previous night. He'd been unable to sleep – cats being mostly nocturnal creatures and Roy having had quite a bit more to think about than the average cat. Not the least of which, the revelations Edward has unwittingly provoked. He'd chased after his thoughts like a cat after a mouse (ignoring his choice of words), but had only wound up more confused than ever. In that state of confusion, he'd roamed the apartment until the wee hours of the morning, before finally retreating to his room, where Edward was sound asleep.

Curiously, Roy had never seen the normally restive Fullmetal fast asleep. The bright moon filtered in through the windows, illuminating the planes of his face with a pleasing contrast of light and shadows and highlighting the smoothly tranquil expression on Edward's face. It was…very odd, but somehow, Roy found it peaceful and reassuring. Lulling. So he had curled up on the other pillow and simply watched Edward sleep, until he'd drifted off to sleep himself at last.

Looking at the sleeping Edward again, Roy found himself almost inexplicably mesmerized by the sight. Even visually, Edward was a paradox. His automail was all cold, silvery metal, while his natural coloring was all golden hues and warm tones. Like his hair. Careless strands of molten gold, fanned out all over the pillow from the loosened braid…just begging to be touched. Roy's paws twitched almost involuntarily. It…it wouldn't hurt to just…bat at it, would it? It looked…so _inviting_. Especially that little piece that always seemed to want to stick up straight in the air…

Roy couldn't help himself. He slunk over the pillow and carefully lifted a strand of Edward's hair with one cautious paw. Soft! Roy was delighted. He lifted another strand with his other paw. Then dropped the first strand and went for another. And another. Even faster! Whee! This was fun!

"Stop it, cat…" Edward muttered sleepily. Roy froze in shock. Oh, the Gate forbid…what had he been thinking, playing with Edward's hair like that? Was he insane? He really had no excuse, even if he was, technically, now a cat, with obviously cat-like instincts. He felt almost ashamed at his lack of self-control…positively guilty, in fact…

…That is, to say, until he looked at Edwards's hair again. His paws twitched longingly, eyes widening and pupils contracting into thin slits. It was only hair, for goodness sakes! Roy chastised himself firmly, but he couldn't stop staring at those golden strands.

Oh yes, it was only hair – but it was such perfect hair... That lovely golden color of it, the way the sunlight hit it at just the right angle, the way it flew into the air as he batted it…

"STOP it, cat." This time Edward growled. Roy flinched guiltily and stared at his paw in amazement. Again! How…how had his infernal paw betrayed him by batting Edward's hair without him noticing? What was wrong with him! Yes, he had been blended into a cat, yes his feline tendencies were overriding his human ones, yes, he was letting his urges, whether conscious or subconscious, get the better of him, yes, yes and yes! But he was still in control, damn it! And just to prove it…

Roy looked back at Edward's tempting hair, almost with agony. Yes…mind over matter. Roy was in perfect control of his own actions. He was the youngest person promoted to Colonel in the military, the infamous Flame Alchemist, a hero of the Ishbal war and the most notorious bachelor in Central. He could resist the temptation of hair. Yes, most definitely. It was all about…control.

Golden strands flew in the air once more.

"If that paw touches my hair ONE more time, I'm going to cut it off and turn it into a key chain, CAT."

Ouch! Roy withdrew his paw immediately, and sulked. Fine then. If he couldn't play, then he could at least eat. That being his original intention, of course.

Feed me, he demanded, leaping over Edward's shoulder to nose him in the face with his cold little kitty nose. Edward groaned, and turned the other way. Feed me! Roy insisted, jumping over and nosing him again.

"Oh, come on!" Ed moaned, flopping onto his back. "It's too early to get up …"

Roy was confused. It was almost 1000 hours. What in the world was Edward thinking? Edward must not be a morning person. But dammit, Roy was hungry!

Roy leapt onto Edward's chest, and sat there stubbornly, staring intently into Ed's face.

Wake up… Feed me… Wake UP… FEED ME… Roy thought fiercely, trying to project his commands into Edward's mind.

Ed opened one eye blearily, and ignored the cat. Roy's tail swished impatiently. Nope. This obviously wouldn't work either. He was hungry, and by the Gate, he was going to get fed!

Things had gone far enough. Roy decided that he'd better take matters into his own paws at this point. Ed was clearly not getting up without help. Fine. If Ed was going to be like that…

Roy stilled, and lowered his body into a predator's studious crouch, his tail slowly waving in the air as he observed his trying-to-go-back-to-sleep prey with an almost clinical detachment. Hmmmm.

With some careful consideration, Roy decided some experimentation was in order. With slow, languid grace, he slid over Edward's collarbone and…

"AUGH! STOP THAT!" Ed howled, trying to squirm away from a sandpaper tongue in his ear. "That tickles!"

Roy smirked internally. Ah. He thought Fullmetal was the ticklish sort. How gratifying to be right.

"OKAY you damn cat! I'll feed you! Just leave me alone!" Ed huffed, before grouchily pulling a pair of baggy pants over his boxers and heading towards the kitchen, Roy hot on his heels.

Success is a measure of determination, after all.

* * *

Edward glared at his new housemate across the table. The black cat quite happily ignored him in favor of savoring his breakfast. It had taken some hard work and determination, but Roy was pleased to note that he was still able to have people obey his wishes, despite now being four-footed and furry. 

"I hope you're happy right now, you furball…" Ed muttered darkly, his usually large, expressive eyes squinted almost shut from irritation and in his mind, lack of sleep. He supposed he could make himself a cup of coffee, but right now even coffee sounded like too much work.

I most certainly am. Roy's tail waved about in the air languorously, acknowledging Edward's culinary contribution to his feline well-being. Quite happy, by the way – thank you for asking, Edward.

"You'd better be," Ed informed the blissful cat irritably. "I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me up till it's past noon or I'll turn you into a pelt."

What! It was almost 1100 hours! Roy wasn't about to be stuck in the apartment for another hour or more! He wanted out! He had cat business to attend to! Especially seeing as he had probably eaten too much and really, really needed to find a nice, outdoor, most preferably private bush to do his cat business, thank you very much!

Roy immediately jumped down off the table, running after Edward and tangling himself between Ed's legs, meowing plaintively.

"What NOW?" Ed groused. "I fed you! You're a cat – go back to sleep!"

You wish, Roy thought with an internal huff. I am 100 human…I only LOOK like a cat at the moment and it's not MY fault! Besides, if you don't let me out of the apartment, _right now_, I'm going to…

"Ack! Don't you dare!" Ed exclaimed in horror, as the cat made his way over to Ed's boots and quite pointedly lifted up his tail. "Okay, okay! You can go outside! Just don't bother me!"

Ed opened up the apartment door and the cat slowly walked through it, giving Edward a very satisfied look. Humans were SO easy to train, given a little incentive.

"Move it," Ed grumbled, giving the cat a nudge with his foot.

Oh, Edward was going to pay for that…Roy thought irritably. But, first things first. He padded off through the hallway and down the stairs, waiting for someone to open the door outside before carefully sliding through and heading off towards the greenery at the back of the apartment complex.

Who needed a litter box? Not him!

As soon as his more pressing needs were resolved, Roy decided a bit of exploring to be in proper order. After all, one surely must know what one's neighbors are doing, and who would ever suspect a cat?

Roy was pleased. He absolutely despised his neighbors.

* * *

The heavy knocking at the door wasn't going away, Edward noted with considerable detachment. In fact, it was getting louder. 

Edward groaned under the pillow he'd placed firmly on his head. "Okay, okay, I'm coming…" he gripped, lifting himself off the bed slowly and sliding into his casual pair of baggy pants.

He opened the door, still groggy, and blinked. In front of him was a group of angry people, one of whom was griping a very self-satisfied black cat that looked disturbingly familiar. Edward was awfully tempted to pretend that it wasn't his cat. Unfortunately, Roy chose that moment to leave several long red claw marks on the arms on the person holding him, who of course, let go of him with a curse.

Roy jumped immediately into the safety of Edward's arms and turned to face his audience with a disdainful little hiss. Ha! Just try to get him NOW, Roy thought delightedly, with no small amount of pleasure.

"Is that mangy beast your cat, young man?" a nasty little old lady with a face like a prune asked, waving a cane in Ed's face threateningly.

Roy wished he could activate the array on his collar. That dried up old hag sure would make a wonderful piece of kindling…and it was starting to get cold at nights…too bad he couldn't snap his claws…

Ed shrugged uncomfortably, feeling rather annoyed at the old lady's rudeness, before setting Roy down on the floor. "Maybe. Depends on what he did."

Roy smirked internally. It really was more of a question of what he _hadn't_ done. Well, he hadn't intended to get caught, but that particular question was rather academic at this point.

At Edward's prompting, however, the people at the door were quite eager to expound upon exactly what the cat had done, not the least of which involved the destruction of a brand-new set of curtains, the misappropriation and subsequent embarrassing distribution of the contents of a laundry line, the pilfering of a box of truffles, numerous numbers of potted plants tumbled from windowsills…the list went on. And on. And on…

Edward was thinking very seriously of saying that he'd never seen the cat before in his life. Unfortunately, conscience won out.

"Ummm…yeah. He's my cat. I'm really, really sorry about what he's done…"

Roy was flabbergasted. Edward has just apologized for him? Behold, ladies and gentleman – a miracle. However, the crowd was not in the proper mood to appreciate said miracle, Roy noted regretfully. Philistines.

"You're going to have to fix what he's done, boy!" A burly man with a scraggly beard announced angrily. "Or I'll make mincemeat out of him!"

Ed's head snapped around to look at the man. "You'll do what?"

"I'll make mincemeat out of him, I said!" the man repeated blusteringly. "Did you hear me, you little bean?"

Roy prudently inched away from Edward, who had turned a funny color as soon as he heard the word "little", followed by "bean".

"And we'll all help!" another woman in the back of the group called out. "Little boys should be properly responsible for such creatures! And if you can't confine that cat properly, well then you'll just have to get it put down!"

Roy backed away further from Edward. That wasn't a color he'd ever seen on Fullmetal's face before, and here Roy thought he'd had the honor of seeing the entire spectrum…

Calls of "Yeah!" and "Right on!" could be heard echoing within the crowd.

"Well now," Ed nodded sagely. "I guess that changes matters quite a bit." He grinned at the crowd, a very sharp-toothed and nastily homicidal type of grin, Roy was thrilled to note. Oh yeah, front row seat to the massacre, baby…

With a clap of his hands, Edward then slapped his palms on the ground to pull up his favorite weapon – a heavy-bladed spear, decorated with writhing dragons. "Now, what were you saying about making mincemeat out of MY cat?" he said in a deceptively mild tone, the grin never leaving his face as he leveled the weapon at the burly man. "And just WHO are you calling LITTLE, eh!" he snarled, inching the weapon forward to poke at the man's gut.

"Isn't it obvious?" the man sneered down at the fuming alchemist, obviously not recognizing his mortal danger.

Edward placed the spear to the side of the door momentarily, before cracking his knuckles almost gleefully. "It's all a matter of perspective," he informed the man, proceeding to demonstrate just exactly what he meant by "perspective".

* * *

Roy found it rather intriguing that yes, in fact – it really _was_ all a matter of perspective. The twitching pile that used to be his odious neighbor was now, most definitely – smaller than Edward. Almost smaller than him, really, Roy assessed critically. How remarkable. Unfortunately, Edward had shown exceptional self-control, for once – Roy could still make out his neighbor's features. Such a pity. 

Edward dusted off his gloves matter-of-factly, before turning to nail his darkest glare towards the rapidly retreating group of Roy's neighbors. He picked up the spear again and leaned on it.

"Who ELSE wants to comment on my lack of height, lack of responsibility, or anything else? I'm more than happy to put things _further_ into perspective… Heh. Heh heh…" It was not a sane laugh by any stretch of the imagination. Just to be more helpful, Roy batted the mangled pile of neighbor towards the group. With outstretched claws, of course…just in case they didn't yet get the point.

Everybody at the door backed away quickly. Roy made a small sound of amusement at his neighbors' cowardice. Paper tigers…

"Well?" Ed sneered, leaning a bit more heavily on the spear. "I'm waiting…"

Everybody looked at each other, shook their heads, and beat a hasty retreat back to the relative safety of their apartments. "Didn't think so."

Yep. Edward was a very convenient person to have around, Roy concluded smugly.

Ed closed the door after the fleeing persons. "I know it was your fault," he informed the cat pointedly, without looking, as he made the spear disappear with another clap.

Roy shrugged philosophically. Wasn't as if they didn't have it coming to them, he seemed to say.

"But if they're going to be that way about it, then I'm sure they more than deserved anything and everything you did to them," Ed concluded with some satisfaction and another vicious smile, to Roy's surprise. "No one threatens MY cat and gets away with it," he grumbled.

Roy was touched. Maybe he should have saved Edward some of those delicious truffles. Well, maybe next time. Assuming Edward ever let him out again.

Oh well. There were always windows to sneak out of…and into.

* * *

To be con't... 


	6. Felis Catus: Circle Five

Warnings: Some implied violence

Spoilers: None, but there is a small hint of one that wouldn't be obvious unless you've watched till the end of the series.

Notes: I'm not particularly happy with this chapter, but it will have to do for now...I may develop it further later on. Following chapters will hopefully be posted about once a week or sooner depending on how quickly I can write and beta them. Sorry!

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome...if you would like detailed explanations of why some of my theories are the way they are, feel free to email me personally and I will reply. Be forewarned that I am very lengthy of discourse, as I really want people to understand WHY something is a particular way and I try not to leave theoretical loopholes if I can help it...) A/N to follow regarding a question posed.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Five

* * *

"And then this whole mob of angry neighbors comes banging on the door as this ungodly hour, all screaming for cat blood…" Ed gesticulated wildly, warming up to his story. Roy sat patiently in his lap, having his ears scratched intermittently.

Hawkeye, Havoc, Farman, Fury and Hughes all sat in Mustang's office (since it had the nicest seating by far), listening intently to Edward's narrative. Breda was conspicuously absent, but Hayate occupied Breda's usual seat happily.

"So let me get this straight, Ed – " Hughes said with a grin. "Your cat completely devastated the neighborhood, was wholly at fault, and when the neighbors came to threaten to make mincemeat out of him, you not only protected the CAT, you threatened the neighbors."

"Er…yeah."

"Who were, technically, the ones wronged," Hughes further prompted, eyes sparkling evilly.

"Ah…that sounds about right."

"Ahahahahahahahaaaaa!" Hughes almost fell over laughing. The rest of the members of Mustang's team were already wiping tears of laughter from their eyes.

"Oh ED," Hughes gasped weakly. "That's great!"

"Perfect," Havoc agreed.

"Colonel Mustang will want to give you a medal for that," Hawkeye said solemnly, her amusement betrayed only by a slight twitching of her lips.

Roy was considering it, actually.

"A medal? What for?" Ed exclaimed, looking bewildered. He'd thought Mustang would bake him alive for the fiasco!

"Roy absolutely loathes his neighbors…" Hughes finally managed to get his laughter under control. "I don't know how many times a week I get calls from him complaining about what neighbor did what or who he wants to fry next but can't because the landlord warned him off for being a fire hazard…"

"So I did the Colonel a FAVOR!" Ed looked incredulous, then pleased. "Hot damn! Now he owes me!"

Though true, Roy would deny it in a court of law assiduously.

"He'll be very thankful," Hawkeye informed him. "Maybe he'll even let you have one of the truffles he hoards in his desk instead of a medal."

Hey…did everyone know about those truffles? Roy was going to have to find a new hiding place at this rate… Those delectable chocolate morsels were HIS. Maybe he'd better start counting them…

Ed laughed. "He can give it to Spitfire; this crazy cat ate a ton of one of the neighbors' truffles."

"Maybe the cat is related to the Colonel somehow…" Fury laughed. Hayate barked.

Roy looked hopeful, while everyone else exchanged glances.

"Nah…" they chorused collectively. Roy's ears drooped. Darn.

Just then, the door banged open, and the Fuhrer, King Bradley, strolled in, flanked by General Hakuro, Brigadier General Basque Gran and Major Armstrong.

Everyone shot to his feet, saluting. Edward carefully set Roy on the floor before following suit.

Roy sat up a bit straighter, then remembered that he was a cat and that no cat acknowledges the superiority of anyone. Delighted, he jumped onto his desk to insolently meow at them.

The Fuhrer smiled at the cat. Roy felt, rather uncomfortably, that the Fuhrer knew exactly what had happened to him. He broke the gaze first, tilting his chin arrogantly.

The Fuhrer chuckled. "I see you have another mascot," he rumbled. "A rather fitting one too, might I add. Who is in charge of this little firebrand?"

Roy winced. Yep. The Fuhrer knew. Somehow. That man saw everything. It was more than a little disconcerting.

"I am, sir!" Fullmetal saluted. "Sorry, he wouldn't stay in the apartment, sir."

"I would certainly think not…" the Fuhrer murmured, gazing at the cat once more. Roy shuddered. "What is his name?"

"Spitfire, sir."

"Hahahaha…" The Fuhrer laughed merrily, reaching over to pat Roy on the head. "How appropriate!"

Hakuro and Gran both looked impatient. Roy was tempted to hiss, but held his tongue.

"Sir! We have important business at hand!" General Hakuro stated pompously, looking puffed up with self-importance as usual.

"Ah, true true," the Fuhrer said sadly, giving Roy one last pat on the head, "If you'll give Colonel Mustang's team a summary, Gran…?"

Gran looked disdainfully at the cat (who laid his ears back) before addressing Mustang's group. "There has been a pack of chimeras loose in Central since about a week ago. You may have heard of this case before…?"

Hughes chewed his bottom lip thoughtfully. "Is that the pack that was rumored to have escaped from the 8th Laboratory?"

"Yes," Armstrong affirmed. "Their creator was careless and the chimeras managed to escape…the foolish alchemist was not so lucky. They devoured him down to the bones before they left…it was savage. A quick death, but…very savage." Armstrong bowed his head.

Everyone grimaced at the imagery.

"So these chimeras have been running around loose ever since? Why hasn't anyone caught them yet?" Ed asked, looking rather surprised.

Gran looked coldly down his nose at Fullmetal. "Because they have been too intelligent to fall for our traps," he said grimly. "From the creator's notes, we could only conclude that they were the mixings of several…highly intelligent animal species. We underestimated their…levels of cunning, when we assumed that they were just animals."

Edward looked sick. "Wait…are you saying that these are human chimeras? Is that what you're saying?" his voice rose almost to a shout.

"Quiet, Fullmetal," General Hakuro snapped. "It doesn't matter if they were humans or not; they are now chimeras and a threat to the public. They must be stopped at once. They have already killed and eaten five people, one of which was a child."

"FIVE!" everyone chorused in shock and revulsion. Edward went completely white.

"Why doesn't the public know about this?" Hughes demanded angrily. "Everyone out there is at risk and needs to be warned immediately!"

"Lieutenant Colonel Maes Hughes! Stand down and remember your place!" General Hakuro snapped. "Think what would happen to the public view of the military if it were to get out that man-eating chimeras are on the loose!"

Hughes clenched his fists in impotent rage, eyes flashing daggers at the General before calming himself and nodding sharply, to indicate acknowledgement of the statement but not conceding the point.

"We do not wish to cause a widespread panic," Gran rumbled. "It would never do for the public to see the escape of these chimeras as a lapse in military security."

Roy was absolutely disgusted at what he heard. Human _lives_ were at stake, and all the military could think about was their _reputation_? Abominable! The military was supposed to serve the people, not themselves! He was barely able to restrain an infuriated hiss, but the fur on his back stood almost straight up on end, and his dark eyes flashed his displeasure and outrage.

Edward, who hadn't said a word since the revelation that the escaped chimeras were devouring humans, now looked up, a haunted expression on his pale face. "They ate humans…?" Ed whispered. "But if they were human before…" he continued, in a strangled voice. "How…how could they possibly do that…?" he asked, almost pleadingly.

Waves of Edward's emotional pain assaulted Roy's heightened animal senses, penetrating through the small fog of fury he was currently embroiled in. As those emotions filtered through to Roy's protective instincts, Roy made a small, anxious sound, and before he could think, he jumped down off of the desk to rub his head against Edward's leg as if he could somehow impart comfort through the contact. Ed bent down unconsciously and scooped him up, cuddling him almost automatically. Roy nuzzled at his chin comfortingly, feeling inexplicably distressed. Ed gave him a quick, strained smile, before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"We don't know that they were human," the Fuhrer said calmly. "There is no indication that these chimeras were ever the result of human experimentation. However, what we do know is the destruction and threat they are having on Central. The military must step in to ensure the safety of the people. We are posting sentries and watches along the streets. Your team will be covering the First District. Major Armstrong will be in charge during Colonel Mustang's…absence."

"Yes sir!" They all saluted, Ed shifting Roy over to his left arm before saluting as well.

"Hmm." The Fuhrer nodded, and turned smartly to walk out the door. General Hakuro and Brigadier General Basque Gran both nodded sharply then followed suit, shutting the door behind them.

Hughes grimaced. "I guess I'd better get back to Intelligence and see what I can dig up to help you guys out," he said grimly. "I'll meet up with you later with the information."

"Thank you," Armstrong said. "We will meet upstairs of the central clock tower of First District. 1700 hours."

"Roger. I'll be there," Hughes saluted sharply and marched out of the door.

A somber-looking Armstrong looked at the now dour-faced group. "I will now give you your area assignments. Havoc, you and Fury take the north and west ends of First District. Farman and Breda, if someone will let Breda know, will take the south and east ends. Fullmetal and I will be patrolling the entire area at intervals. Hawkeye will be our sniper backup in the central clock tower, with Hayate." Everyone smiled briefly at that. "We will leave the tower around 1800 hours. That should give us enough time to set up."

"Yes, sir," they all murmured.

"I wish the Colonel were here," Ed murmured quietly against the cat's fur as the cat snuggled comfortably in his arms. Edward felt childish for wishing it, and had every confidence in Major Armstrong who, in Edward's opinion, could quite likely hug a chimera to death, but – for some strange reason, not having the smirking Colonel there to lead them felt completely wrong. "It doesn't seem right without him."

Roy was also cursing his inability to lead his team as he currently was. However, just because he couldn't lead didn't mean he wasn't too proud to follow.

Don't worry, Edward – Roy smiled grimly to himself. If Hayate was going to be keeping Hawkeye company, there was no way in hell he would be leaving Edward's side this night.

Just try to leave him behind.

* * *

To be con't...

* * *

A/N: In response to a reviewer that posed some very good questions: 

Yes, Roy is now technically a cat, with cat urges and such...but he is NOT a chimera. A chimera is an alchemically created creature that is a mixture of one or several other creatures who carries characteristics of the species mixed - yes,like Nina, and as the series progresses there are some better examples. Tucker, in particular, specializes in chimeras.

Zayna on the other hand, does NOT work with chimeras...I chose her label as "Blending" (and believe me, if I could find a better word I would...) because I wanted to show that her particular specialty is to create an illusionary form, per se - perhaps transfiguation is more in the realms of "magic", but transfiguration would also involve a certain level of scientific knowledge on how to compress a form (where would the mass go? etc.) and how to maintain the form. Alchemy is a form of "science" maybe, but there's also something very magical about it - I'm not going to split hairs over one or the other, because in my mind, it's all theoretical anyways, and all good fun. )

The transmutation circle in the prologue was pre-drawn under the table as Zayna was planning this all very meticulously from the beginning. Zayna cannot clap (she has not seen the Gate) and suddenly poof! there's a change - if so, she would have had to physically touch Roy, as in order to transmute the "easy" way, even Ed has to touch the object he's transmuting. I've noticed that other alchemists have to draw (unless, like Psiren and Kimbly, they have tatoos), then touch the drawn array to activate it - so that's what Zayna did. She bent down and activated her hidden array. For some odd reason I felt like a clap! sound would make it seem a bit more ominous and uh-oh-ish to Roy. Lord knows, I'm sure he jumps when he hears Ed clap! Sorry if it was confusing there...

Hope that clears up a few issues! )

DuALity


	7. Felis Catus: Circle Six

Archive: Ask nicely and ye shall receive...  
Category: Humor/Drama  
Pairings: Ed/Roy  
Warnings: Language (mild), shonen ai...the usual.  
Spoilers: None in this chapter  
Notes: Next chapter hopefully out by Friday/Sat?  
Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Six

* * *

"Stay!" Edward ordered his stubborn cat, as he tried to inch out of the door. 

Roy was having none of it. He was going with Edward, come hell or high water or giant chimeras, and Edward didn't have to like it. He just had to accept it.

"Do you KNOW what chimeras are, cat?" Edward said furiously. "They're these HUGE, monstrously created hybrids of all sorts of animals, who eat little kitty cats like YOU for breakfast! You're an appetizer, got it? There's no way I'm letting you come with me!"

Roy didn't think the point was worth arguing. Edward was the size of a chimera hors devours, after all. Probably tastier too, since Edward wasn't covered with cat hair.

He yowled, as Edward tried once more to slide out of the door, jamming the front portion of his small body out of the crack to prevent Ed from closing the door on him.

"GET BACK IN THERE!" Ed shouted in exasperation, picking up the now furiously hissing cat and depositing him back in the apartment. "I don't have time for this!"

There was a simple solution to that problem – give up and let him go along! Roy thought acidly. Really, Fullmetal only got more and more stubborn!

Roy ignored the fact that his calling Edward stubborn was really quite similar to a pot calling a kettle black. After all, Edward needed someone there to watch his back, and Roy wasn't about to become derelict in his duty starting now! Cat or no cat, he was responsible for Edward's safety and by the Gate, he was going! That was THAT!

Roy hissed, heading straight for the door again as soon as Edward put him down.

"Okay, that does it!" Edward clapped, and hit the floor to create a small cage around Roy, who managed to jump out of the way in time. Phew! That was close!

But the fun wasn't over yet.

Clapping and slapping his hands on any surface he could reach, Edward advanced on the cat, who somehow nimbly leaped out of the way of the incoming alchemical reactions.

Roy knew Edward's tactics. He kept a careful eye out to make sure Edward wasn't herding him towards a hidden trap. The reflexes of his cat blending were coming in mighty handy right now.

All good things must come to an end though. Edward's reflexes were just as lightening fast as any cat's, and he had more close combat battle experience than Roy, who specialized in distance combat. Just as Roy was getting used to dodging the alchemical attacks, Edward focused his attention and with one quick motion, physically grabbed Roy by the scruff of the neck.

Roy howled in outrage, as Edward dropped him into a cage. Not fair!

"There!" Ed said with profound satisfaction, wiping the sweat off his brow. Crazy cat… Now he'd have to run to meet up with Major Armstrong and the rest of Mustang's team.

"I'll see you in the morning!" Edward yelled at the sulking cat as he rushed out the door.

The door slammed shut with a deafening bang.

We'll see about that, Roy thought angrily. He began to stalk about the cage like a small lion, looking around him thoughtfully. Hmmmm. Yes. This could work.

Roy immediately set about getting himself out of the infernal contraption and playing catch up with a certain stubborn, blond-haired alchemist. Ooh, just wait until he caught up with that…that… For once in his life, words failed to express Roy's indignation.

* * *

"By the Gate, that psycho cat!" Edward complained to Major Armstrong, as he reached the top of the central clock tower, where everyone was already present and preparing for the operation. "He wouldn't let me out of the apartment without him, and this is no operation for a cat!" 

Hawkeye smiled up at Edward from the floor, where she was quickly and efficiently loading her arsenal of sniper rifles. "Hayate wouldn't let me leave him behind either," she said ruefully. Hayate, sitting next to her, let out a stern bark. She patted him on the head affectionately. "Animals have a sixth sense for these sort of things.

"I guess so, but Hayate will be with you and safe in the clock tower, not out wandering around First District begging to be eaten!" Ed said hotly. "I…don't want that cat getting hurt." Edward wasn't quite sure why he had gotten so quickly attached to the troublesome little rascal, but somehow the thought of that small body mangled in the jaws of a chimera made him want to run back to the Colonel's apartment just to double check that Spitfire was still in his cage.

Intent on his diatribe, Edward missed the telltale slink of a small black shadow behind him merging with the other shadows along the walls. The rest of the group, all facing Edward, didn't.

Hughes grinned at Edward from the chair he was currently straddling backwards, his chin resting on the back of the chair, as if he was simply out enjoying the company of good friends instead of preparing for a chimera hunt. "Don't worry Ed – I'm sure that cat can take care of himself. He seems like he would have been good company on your rounds tonight. Maybe shredded a chimera or two with that attitude problem he's got…" Hughes winked at the cat, who flicked a tail at him in irritated amusement.

"Nah, he'd have been more like bait…" Ed laughed sardonically. "He's better off shut up in the Colonel's apartment."

Roy quite elegantly licked his paws and smoothed back his fur. Ah…wait for the cue…

"Er…Edward?" Fury said timidly, in the tone of one fearfully anticipating an outburst.

"What?" Ed turned towards him almost lazily.

Fury pointed hesitantly towards the shadows along the staircase. "Isn't that…your cat?"

Edward's head snapped around to where Fury was pointing. "Where?" he said incredulously.

The rest of the group hid small smiles.

Looked like the gig was up, Roy thought unrepentantly, as he detached himself from the shadows and sauntered forward to plant himself directly in front of Edward with a decidedly obstinate look on his feline face.

Edward sputtered incoherently while everyone laughed at his chagrin. "How did YOU get out of that cage?" he demanded of the smirking cat.

Roy's tail swayed side to side in satisfaction. Trade secret, he thought smugly.

Hughes was looking at the gloating cat thoughtfully. "How wide were those bars on the cage, Ed?" he asked, eyes narrowed.

Ed held his hands apart to show Hughes. "'Bout that much…"

"Hmmm…I think that was probably too wide then," Hughes said ruefully. "Cats are mostly fur and fur is mostly air – I'm sure he managed to squeeze through the bars rather easily and then he probably snuck out of a window. What I'm curious about is how he managed to find this place…"

Fine, make his great escape seem like child's play, Roy thought, with an indignant huff.

"That's true, huh…" Ed said after a moment's consideration. "Do you think he followed me?"

"I doubt it," Havoc said, stamping out his cigarette before loading his handgun. "He got here about the same time you did, which means he must have taken a shortcut or something."

"That's some strange cat you got there, Ed," Hughes laughed. "One could almost think he's human."

Roy sighed in resignation. I AM human, you fools…he sighed internally.

"Whatever," Ed muttered, giving his cat a black look. "Stupid cat…what were you thinking? Were you even thinking!"

The cat looked mortally offended at being called stupid, butting his head against Edward's leg before sitting back on his haunches and staring up at Edward reproachfully.

What? You don't want me here? After all the trouble I went through? Roy thought indignantly. I did this for YOU, you ungrateful, unappreciative, unthankful, un-understanding, unlovable, unknowing, un-tall, un…um. Roy inconveniently ran out of adjectives, covering his lapse with a small hiss. Hissing was so useful, sometimes.

Edward glared at the cat, who continued to stare at him with accusing eyes. "You're going to get eaten," he informed the cat warningly.

So are you, Roy informed him back impudently. We can race and see who becomes chimera chow first. I bet on you.

"Ah, hell," Ed sighed, scratching his head in exasperation. He looked back down at the cat, and surprised everyone, including Roy, by suddenly laughing out loud. "Alright, you damn animal," Ed said grinning, as he bent down to scoop up the infuriating cat. "You can come with me."

About damn time, Roy thought smugly, relaxing in Edward's arms. Funny how comfortable he felt there…

"I'm glad you came," Edward whispered softly in the cat's ear, so that only Roy would hear.

Me, too, Edward – me too. Roy purred in reply. It took some effort to bite back the "I told you so" but somehow Roy managed.

Barely.

* * *

To be con't... 


	8. Felis Catus: Circle Seven

Warnings: Language (mild), implied violence and icky stuff ahead, if you're squeamish, skip

Spoilers: None that I can think of

Notes: Hmmm this fic's heading off on an un-anticipated tangent. Oo Next chapter out hopefully around Monday? I've gotten several requests to make chapters longer... I'm sorry, but it's either short chapters updated slightly more often or longer chapters updated at longer waiting intervals due to time constraints. Sorry!

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Seven

* * *

Major Armstrong turned towards the assembled group. "Now that we're all here, Lt. Col. Hughes will give us a brief account of the chimeras we're looking for."

Hughes stood up and saluted solemnly, walking over to a blanket-covered easel. "Well, first of all, since this is a very serious mission, I'd like to begin by showing you all – THIS!" he crowed, whipping off the blanket with a flourish. "Isn't my Alicia so cuuuuute? Her Mommy made her a brand new sundress, and…"

At this point, Hughes had to stop his effusive praise, as he dodged bullets from 4 different guns, innumerous glares of exasperation, and shards of… transmuted, sharp-looking objects from the irate crew and the two alchemists.

In the midst of the uproar, Roy had quietly slunk up to the enlarged photograph, tail waving contentedly. Duty called. It was only good and right for him to respond, as any responsible adult should.

He happily leapt up, sinking his claws into the top of the image and letting gravity take its natural course. It was all for the sake of his sanity, after all. Thanks were unnecessary. He fully intended to enjoy this.

Riiiiiiiiiip.

"AHHHHHH! My Alicia!" Hughes wailed theatrically, trying to salvage the shredded tatters of Roy's handiwork. "Damn. Your cat's got sharp claws, Ed!"

Roy purred, heading back towards Edward with his head and tail held high proudly.

Ed smirked, picking his evil cat back up and gently tugging an ear. "Bad cat," he gravely admonished, with supreme insincerity. "Bad!"

Roy purred louder. Compliments will get you almost anywhere – Roy grinned, showing his sharp, pointy teeth.

"I think that cat and a rain barrel are long overdue for an introduction, Ed –" Hughes scowled mockingly, advancing on an alarmed Roy with a wickedly serrated throwing dagger in one hand. "By the way, how would you like a new fur cap, Hawkeye? Or an appetizer, Havoc?"

"Touch my cat and DIE, Hughes…" Ed informed him warningly. A large bubble of something warm and comforting welled up inside Roy's chest. "And that's only if Spitfire lets you keep your eyes…" Ed grinned.

Roy casually stretched out a languid paw, unsheathing his sharp claws almost upon reflection.

"Eh, it's not worth it. Oh well," Hughes gave a dramatic shiver, eyeing Roy's claws. "But never fear! There's more where that came from!" he cried out, whipping out more photos from his uniform's hidden pockets.

"If the Lt. Colonel would kindly outline the background of the mission?" Armstrong rumbled, flexing his muscles threateningly.

"You guys take the fun out of everything," Hughes complained laughingly, turning back to the easel and tearing off the remaining shreds of the photograph to reveal a series of charts and other statistical information. "Well, since you won't let me soften up the blow…" he sighed, turning over the first few pages on the easel. "I guess all we can do is just jump into this."

"So, here we go…" Hughes said, grimly. "Hang on to your stomachs…'cause it's not a pretty picture."

* * *

"The chimeras were created by the Animator Alchemist – a truly grisly individual who, unlike Tucker, used parts of dead organisms and bound them to living ones, trying to create a chimera who would be able to think and act without feeling any pain, and hence – could be sent to do suicide missions and covert ops," Hughes began, pointing at an image of the late alchemist. "He was certifiably insane, but such a genius at his work that of course the military, instead of condemning him or executing him, instead gave him a laboratory and told him to work his horrors for the betterment of the military."

"He brought dead things back to life…?" Havoc asked skeptically.

"No no – more like he took a bit of this and a bit of that, enhanced them and made them bigger and better, then joined the enhanced body parts with a creature that was living and capable of higher thought," Hughes said, grimacing. "There were a LOT of alchemical rejections, but somehow he managed to finally create five surviving chimeras."

"So we're hunting five man-eating chimeras with decomposing parts," Breda stated, wrinkling his nose. "Sounds like another fun day at the office."

"You don't even know the half of it yet," Hughes informed him. "The theory put forth is that the reason these chimeras are eating humans is because their bodies are still trying to reject the decomposing parts, and in order to maintain their shapes, they need blood and tissue and other human organic matter as sustenance in order to survive."

No one spoke. There was really nothing anyone could say. Even Roy, who couldn't speak, had stilled to the point of almost being a statue, carved of ebony.

"Here's the information I was able to find on the chimeras themselves," Hughes said, flipping the page over to show a sketch of the first chimera, presumably taken from the Animator's lab book. "This one, as far as I can make out, has the body of a greater cat, maybe a lion or tiger, and the head of a raptor, some bird of prey. I assume he was trying to make a griffin, but we're lucky he didn't manage to put wings on this thing. He was probably trying to make a sort of riding animal for soldiers that had enhanced speed and agility – not to mention being a living, trainable weapon at the same time."

"A mount that could eat you," Hawkeye nodded sagely. "I can see why the idea was not exactly popular."

"Exactly," Hughes grinned. "Chimera number two," he continued, flipping another page over, "is a reptilian mixture. Body is that of an anaconda, a giant snake or some similar species, with the torso of a human female and arms that look like tentacles. Hypothesized to be used for stealth and assassination attempts, a very quiet, sly chimera that can easily immobilize and strangle or shred an opponent. Head of a snake too, by the way – and poisonous, I'm sure…"

"You're not particularly cheering us up, Hughes –" Farman shuddered. "We're sounding like dinner at this point."

"I'm not trying to cheer you up," Hughes said quietly. "I'm trying to make sure you all know enough to stay alive."

Farman nodded in return and was silent.

"Chimera three is a real doozy – it's some sort of insect thing on all fours, or should I say 'sixes', with lots of heavy plating and exoskeleton. I think it may function as living armor, for heading the initial charge in battle. Pincers, in addition to the six legs, tail of a scorpion, yeah, you get the idea…very, very difficult to pierce and kill."

"Squash it," Havoc muttered darkly. "All bugs squash."

"Even four foot long bugs?" Hughes asked with a wry smile. "That scuttle miiiiighty quick?"

"Oookay, maybe not," Havoc said regretfully. "It could have worked."

"Get a big enough brick and it might," Fury said brightly. "Like one that weighs a ton."

"Hold on to that idea," Hughes advised him kindly, turning the page again. "Chimera number four is also slightly reptilian, only this one's very advanced. It walks on two powerful hindquarters, balanced by a large tail like a crocodile. It has the torso and general attributes of a human body, but the head is somehow merged with some animal that contains a really thick skull, probably a bear. But don't make the mistake of thinking that it's stupid – it's not. It's a massive powerhouse of muscle and it can think. That's not a good combination."

"Isn't that most men…?" Hawkeye muttered with a small grin. The men around her all gave her insulted looks. "Present company excluded, of course," she said smiling slightly.

"Ahem. On that note…" Hughes said grinning back at her, flipping back the pages to show the last chimera. "Here we have a female arachnid, a spider to be exact – capable of weaving webs to catch its prey. We think that this chimera is the mastermind, sending the others out to bring food back, typically safe and sound while others do the hard work."

"Gee – thanks," Hawkeye replied sarcastically. "Brains are better than brawn anyways…"

"You're welcome," Hughes said cheerfully. "But brawn comes in handy!"

Everyone laughed. None of the bantering was very funny of course – but when faced with a life-threatening situation, one can either laugh and hope for the best, or despair and give up before trying. As more lives than their own were at stake, the latter wasn't an option.

"Anyways…the spider has the head and arms of a woman," Hughes kept on grimly as the laughter faded away.

"So is she the only human that was transmuted?" Edward asked, with a shudder, cutting to the heart of the matter at hand.

Hughes' face seemed to gray in the dimming light. "Ed…" he began, before falling silent.

"What?" Ed prompted him, knowing he wasn't going to like what Hughes needed to say, but also knowing that he had to know no matter what.

"…They're all transmuted humans," Hughes said softly. "The Animator took living human brains and parts of their original bodies and built the chimeras around them. They're all transmuted humans. And they've all gone completely insane."

* * *

To be con't... 


	9. Felis Catus: Circle Eight

Warnings: Language (mild), some controversial moral topics

Spoilers: Up to the Tucker/Nina Arc...if you haven't seen up to there, then there are definite spoilers.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

A/N: Next chapter up sometime Tuesday?

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Eight

* * *

"They're all humans…" Ed gasped in horror. 

Hughes shook his head sadly. "Their minds are human – but they're NOT, Ed! If you let yourself believe they're human then you won't be able to stop them."

"But if they think like humans," Ed began desperately.

"They're INSANE, Ed! The brain is there, but none of the connections are, none of the emotions are, none of the things that make a human being HUMAN are there! Even the homunculi are more human than these chimera are!" Hughes yelled, knowing that if Edward couldn't, or wouldn't, see this point, that he might hesitate at a crucial moment and not live to see the next day.

"But they're thinking like humans!" Ed shouted back. "If they can think like humans…"

"Edward – sometimes humans can be monsters. And sometimes monsters can be human," Hawkeye said gently. "But when monsters or humans cross the line and begin to kill and eat other members of their species, that's when they stop being humans or monsters and become the hunted. There's no place in the world for beings such as those."

Ed was silent.

"I know you remember Nina – I know you believe she was still human even in that form, and I know that in fact, she was more human than most humans are, even as she was," Hughes said quietly. "But these chimeras aren't human and they're not like Nina – the fact that their brains, and ONLY their brains, are human are all that allow them to possess higher thought and have kept them from being caught so far."

Ed looked at him, eyes still tortured. "But Hughes…" he whispered. "If they can think – if they have a thinking, human mind – then what about their souls? They may no longer have their body, but if their mind and soul are there, then…"

Hughes sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, making it stick up more. "Ed. The brain is a very complicated thing. It's capable of a lot. But think. Everything that makes up these chimeras is DEAD. How can the brain connect to dead tissue and form living connections? These are nothing but animated CORPSES who single-mindedly are eating living human beings in order to keep animating themselves! They feel nothing! No pain, no hurt, no anything! Their minds are trapped in limbo! That's why they've gone insane! It would be a mercy to kill them!"

"How do you know that though?" Ed asked, leaning forward intently. "How do you KNOW that they can't think for themselves, that they feel nothing? Maybe whoever they were before is trapped in those bodies and can't get out or stop the bodies from eating…"

Armstrong reached over to place a large hand on Edward's head. "Edward Elric," he rumbled. "Your compassion is commendable, but it is misplaced. Think. If you were trapped in such a body, if your mind and your soul were put into the carcasses of murdered animals and you were forced to sustain yourself on the pain, death, and suffering of others – what would you wish for?"

"Death," Ed said, in a very soft whisper. "Like Tucker's wife said – 'Let me die'."

"Exactly," Armstrong said quietly. "And death is the only escape for these poor chimeras. Before they cause more damage and doom their souls further. You can't cure them. You can't help them. You can only release them."

Ed bowed his head. "I understand," he said, swallowing thickly. "I'll do it."

"Thank you," Armstrong said solemnly.

Turning to the rest of the group, he addressed them. "So, now that we know what we are up against, I hope we will be better prepared to deal with the chimeras if we come across them tonight or in a future night – until they are all caught. Dismissed."

"Let's go," Havoc nodded towards Fury and inclined his chin towards the door. He was armed with some heavy-duty firepower, including a specialized long-range gun that shot flechettes, and several handguns.

"'Kay," Fury replied grimly, checking the safety on the gun tucked in a holster on his belt. He wasn't very good with guns, but he did have a pouch of small electronic disks that when thrown onto a target released a very high voltage shock. It would have to do, he decided.

"Guess we'd better head off too, huh?" Breda grinned at Farman, hoisting his own rifle. Farman nodded grimly and re-holstered his guns to make sure they were within easy reach if he ran out of ammunition on the rifle he was likewise sporting.

Hawkeye gave all of them a salute and retreated further up the stairs to the bell floor at the top of the tower. The bell floor gave her an unobstructed 360 degrees view of the entire First District, allowing her to back up her teammates and contact them by radio if she spotted a chimera or if any member of the team was in danger. Thankfully, the bell would be quieted for the duration of their assignment. Hayate followed Hawkeye up the stairs faithfully.

Armstrong also saluted and left, following the rest of the team down the stairs.

Edward stayed behind briefly, to thank Hughes for the intelligence.

"Where'd you get all that information anyways? Wasn't it classified?" Ed asked him curiously.

Hughes winked at Edward and put a finger next to his nose, as Roy surreptitiously rolled his eyes knowingly. "Don't ask, don't tell, Ed – let's just say I pulled a few strings here and there, okay?"

"You're going to get in trouble some day, Hughes," Ed laughed ruefully. "But thanks – the information's invaluable."

"Always glad to help, Ed," Hughes said seriously. "Besides, Roy would kill me if I let anything happen to you while he was gone," he chuckled, half-jokingly.

Roy was horrified. Blabbermouth! He accused Hughes mentally.

"Did the Colonel tell you to look after me or something?" Ed asked suspiciously. Roy was frantically shaking his head nonono and hoping Hughes would catch on.

Hughes scratched his head thoughtfully and looked at Edward with narrowed eyes. "Not in so many words, no," he said. "It's just one of those spoken unspokens in Mustang-land. He watches out for his own, you know."

Roy wasn't sure if he should be feeling relieved that Maes hadn't repeated exactly what Roy had said but had hinted rather broadly at the matter instead. He'd personally asked Maes to keep an eye out for the Elric brothers if Roy himself wasn't able to. Maes had promised solemnly, no joking around for once.

However, Roy knew Edward's pride would never allow him to accept that, so Maes was sworn to secrecy. The bastard was a master of telling the truth but not the whole truth though…

"Mustang-land?" Ed started laughing helplessly. Roy winced at that, but was thankful that Hughes had nicely distracted Edward from his dangerous line of questioning.

Hughes grinned whimsically. "Yep – land of hidden truffles and ceaseless smirks…where no paperwork goes signed and no coffee machine un-worshipped!"

Roy was peeved. Yep – those truffles were definitely finding a new home ASAP. If Hughes knew, everyone knew.

Edward was still laughing as he and Roy descended the staircase to begin their patrol.

Hughes waved them off, before heading up to the bell floor to watch Hawkeye's back while she was watching everyone else's back. Didn't want any surprises coming up the tower stairs, after all.

* * *

To be con't... 


	10. Felis Catus: Circle Nine

Spoilers: None in this chapter

Warnings: More introspection...yes, there is fighting coming up, I'll get to it...lol

Notes: I've been asked what truffles are...so here is a short explanation. They are the most (in my mind, at least) delicious chocolate confections ever created (right up there with chocolate souffles and creme de pots...lol). Most consist of a harder chocolate outer shell with a smooth creamy ganache (beaten chocolate, similar to mousse one could say) inside, and the classic type is dusted with bitter cocoa powder. Trader Joe's carries them in bulk (these are so-so) but if you're a real hedonist (guilty look), get the good kind...there are many, many varieties out there. Ethel M's mint truffles are a favorite of mine although I don't believe they fit the classic truffle definition... Damn, I love these things... I imagined Mustang enjoying one of these sensuous little chocolates and went ooooh (inner squeal) so therefore, in my fic, he hoards them. LOL! Okay, that's my 2 cents...now on with the story...

Next chapter up in a day or two...

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Nine

* * *

"Okay cat - here's the plan," Edward muttered as he slunk along the shadows stretching between the alleyways. "The minute we spot a chimera, I'll fight it while you run." 

Roy hissed. Stupid Edward. As if he'd run while Edward was in danger! He had claws and he damn well intended to use them!

"No no no! I meant, you run and get HELP, you stupid cat, ow ow ow stop biting my ear!"

Roy let go, feeling slightly mollified but still having no intention of running off. Hawkeye was in the tower. She'd notice the ruckus and radio all the other members of his team to help.

"Well, what are you gonna do then? Hiss at the big bad chimera and make it go away?" Edward whispered back to the black cat perched on his shoulder, scowling all the while. "Maybe it'll die laughing and save me the problem of killing it..."

Roy didn't feel that such a comment required any sort of an answer from him. He had his pride, after all.

"Stupid, stubborn, cat..." Edward continued muttering as he patrolled the darkened streets, golden eyes sharp and every sense alert for any movements. "You're exactly like the bastard Colonel...you don't listen, you don't give in and you don't know what's good for you...and you won't ever, ever admit that you're wrong or have a weakness..."

Roy, if he could, would have adopted his infamous "not listening" pose at this point - arms crossed, nose in the air, bland expression on his face, aura of deafness firmly in place...a pity that wasn't possible now.

He satisfied himself with a languidly waving tail, implicitly conveying in not too subtle terms - "whatever..."

"See? That's exactly the sort of thing I mean..." Edward griped, peering around a corner and promptly dismissing the small alley as a hiding place. "Stupid Roy...with his stupid masks..."

Roy? Since when were they on a first name basis? And masks? Hmm maybe Edward had gotten into his stash of truffles after all...some of them did have rum in the centers...and Edward was definitely not the type to be able to hold his liquor... Roy smirked inwardly.

"Hmm, I remember the time he sent me and Al on that mission to Drachma..." Edward mused, slinking down another narrow alley and quietly scaling the low wall to land lightly on his feet on the other side, Roy a silent passenger on his shoulders. "He actually had to come with us on that mission. It was hysterical, you know? He'd never been to Drachma either, and he kept pretending it was nothing new to him, the oh-so-mature and knowledgeable adult..." Edward had to snort before continuing, to Roy's annoyance.

"You could totally tell - well I could at least, Al thought I was hallucinating - that Roy was absolutely tickled silly to be out of stuffy old Central and his stuffy old office on a trip to somewhere NEW. By the Gate, he was practically trying not to bounce in the train seat!"

Roy was chagrined. Was he that obvious? Here he thought he'd manage to completely cultivate an impenetrable aura of authority despite his inner excitement...damn it all! Okay, either he was too obvious, or Fullmetal was making a rather nerve-wracking habit out of studying him...and either option did not bode well.

"He kept getting up to 'inspect the train like a proper military officer'" - here Edward mimicked Roy's voice almost perfectly - " and I could swear he only did that so he could walk around the train and look through all the windows..." Edward went on, peering into a dimly lit doorway and trying the door to be sure it was locked. It was. He walked on, continuing his soliloquy to the now bemused cat.

"And once we got there, he had ALL the hosts eating out of his hand," Ed snickered, passing by a streetlight and giving it a wide berth. "But then, the problem came when we had to eat dinner..."

Roy cringed. Oh, now he knew where this was going...

"He swore that the food was okay to eat...he SWORE..." Edward complained, remembering. Roy winced. "I couldn't get out of bed for three DAYS after eating their food...and he was FINE, the bastard!"

Roy hunched himself smaller. It was such a small thing, really. As usual, Edward had it blown all out of proportion. Roy hadn't known that Fullmetal couldn't handle spicy food...personally Roy relished spices; he'd grown up in a populated region where the hotter the food, the better, fitting with his fiery personality. Edward, on the other hand, had grown up in a mostly agrarian area where fresh fruits and produce were staples and spices were almost unheard of. He hadn't thought to warn Edward. He hadn't thought he needed to...but oh dear, was that an oversight...

Edward had inhaled the food as he was wont to do, and once the peppers and chili oil had hit his system...oh, Roy didn't even want to remember... The heat of the food combined with the humidity of the area had promptly caused Edward to drop in a dead faint. For the next three days, he'd run a dangerously elevated fever, actually caused by an insect of the region, according to the doctors, but Edward maintained steadfastly that it was food, not the insect, and that it was Roy's fault for not warning him the food was spicy.

"And would he admit he was wrong? Nooooooo, not HIM, never him, never wrong!" Edward went on, easily multi-tasking between watching the streets and continuing his ranting.

Roy winced again. Hey! He'd been properly apologetic, in his mind - he'd given up their hosts' offers of entertainment and dining and stayed by Edward's side along with Alphonse throughout the ordeal, he'd even spoon fed the irritable blond alchemist...granted the medication wasn't very appetizing, but heck, if it didn't taste bad it wasn't medicine...

"I mean, he did stay with me, and Al told me later than Roy was feeling really wracked with guilt and didn't leave my side and all that, but he didn't actually APOLOGIZE to me, " Ed complained.

What? Roy twitched. That was the only way he could describe it. He twitched. All that attention, care, and obvious apologetic motions...and all Edward wanted was a verbal apology? It was so...so...EDWARD. Roy sighed irritably. Why couldn't Edward understand that some things didn't need to be SAID, that they were meant through ACTIONS? Roy was just not a communicative person - he showed his emotions through his deeds. Words were, in his mind, largely unnecessary!

"Okay, okay, so I'm being childish..." Ed sighed, in response to the pointed look the cat on his shoulder was now giving him. "I know...the weird thing is that I wouldn't care if Al or Hughes or someone else did that, but for some reason, when it's the Colonel, I want to hear him SAY it!"

Roy almost fell off Edward's shoulder.

Edward didn't notice; he was snapping a silent salute to Havoc and Fury as they passed by on the opposite side of the street. As they disappeared back into the shadows, Ed kept talking. "I think it's probably some sadistic part of me that wants him to admit that he's wrong...just because he's always right! It drives me NUTS!"

Ah. Now Roy understood. With Al and Hughes, and the other members of Mustang's team, Edward knew implicitly that they were inwardly apologetic and he would magnanimously accept their gestures of goodwill as apologies. With Roy on the other hand, Edward couldn't really be sure of his intentions and was immediately suspicious, hence he wanted everything spelled out in black and white so he wouldn't think too much on the implications of Roy's actions.

It was...slightly - okay, more than slightly - flattering. Roy smirked. Ah - more ammunition with which to drive Edward out of his mind. This was good stuff.

"I'm never going to understand that man," Edward said, sotto voce, surprising Roy out of his gleeful contemplation of his next prank on Fullmetal when he was back to normal. "What I don't understand the most though, is why I WANT to understand him."

Hmmmmmm...now that WAS food for thought, Roy mused, intrigued in spite of himself. Why DID Edward keep trying to make him smile or laugh? Why DID Edward want to bother trying to understand him? Except for Riza and Maes, his two oldest childhood friends, Roy honestly couldn't think of anyone he'd met during his adult life who wanted to understand him.

Oh sure, he inspired loyalty and devotion among his men, and he knew that they would unquestionably die for him - but not if he could help it - but his men did not try to understand him. They obeyed him and gave him implicit trust, trusting that HE knew what he was doing. They did not question. Edward did. It set him apart immediately.

There's something I'm just not seeing...Roy thought, annoyed at himself. He'd always prided himself on being able to see the big picture - so now, why was it that he couldn't seem to move beyond the sad face he was looking at now?

Edward sighed, and stopped stalking along the streets to lean back slightly against the wall of a nearby alley to rest. "Well anyways, cat, we've circled most of First District...guess we're just in luck tonight; the chimeras must be in one of the other three districts."

Roy really wished Edward hadn't said that.

The wall Edward was currently leaning against chose that moment to move.

* * *

To be con't... 


	11. Felis Catus: Circle Ten

Warnings: Violence (mild, in my mind, but you've been warned if you're squeamish)

Spoilers: Hmm don't think there are any

Notes: See end for A/N

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Ten

* * *

"HOLY CRAP!" Edward shouted in shock, leaping immediately away and spinning around to face whatever it was that he'd been leaning on. He kept his body instinctively low and close to the ground, luckily for him - as a long reptilian tail whipped around, right where Edward's head would have been.

The smell, which both Edward and Roy had attributed to the garbage littering the alley, became immediately pronounced, thickening to the sickly sweet perfume of rotting flesh.

Roy jumped down from Edward's shoulder so he wouldn't be in the way, as Edward quickly transmuted his arm into a blade. The chimera facing them was the fourth one Hughes had described. Only the reality of the creature facing them made the description pale in comparison.

It was about seven feet high, and as Hughes said, a massive powerhouse of muscle with an intelligent mind - lurking behind a skull that was heavily misshapen, with ridges along the forehead and beady eyes that fixed their dead gaze on the dumbstruck alchemist and the snarling cat. Only what Hughes hadn't mentioned, was that it carried chameleon genes - a fact made horribly apparent, as the chimera silently blended back into the wall it had been pretending to be.

"Shit."

That about summed it up, Roy had to agree, his every sixth sense on alert. He knew cats had nine lives, in theory - but he wasn't about to put that theory to the test if he could help it.

"Hawkeye, Hughes, come in! We've spotted number four, send in backup...alleyway between Elm and Birch Streets!" Ed yelled into his radio, eyes flicking around quickly.

"Roger!" the radio crackled back.

"THERE!" Edward shouted dropping the radio as he spotted a glimmer of movement in the air from the corner of his eye. He leapt forward with a vicious swipe of his alchemized automail arm. There was an awful scraping sound of metal on scales.

The chimera hissed, and materialized briefly to snarl at Edward before vanishing again.

Edward backed away slightly, eyes wide, automatically shrugging off his red jacket to more easily transmute his arm. It hadn't even been hurt! Its hide was much too tough, or else plated by too many overlapping scales much like a dragon's hide to be simply pierced. He'd need to alchemize his arm into a stronger metal...

Deep in thought, and scanning the air in front of him nervously, Edward didn't see the air behind him waver slightly.

Roy did.

With a vicious hiss, he leapt into the air, judging where the creature's back should be, and clambered upwards, his claws sliding alarmingly on the smoothly scaled surface.

Edward turned around, his face shock white. "You stupid cat!" he screamed, clapping and transmuting his arm into another metal in one smooth motion, leaping towards where Roy struggled to hold on, seemingly in mid-air.

The chimera materialized, with the determined black cat hanging off its back. With a roar of fury, the creature tried to reach behind it to dislodge the furred menace, but Roy managed to evade the grasping claws and go in for his target - the visibly softer area of scaling behind the chimera's head. At that point, Edward engaged the chimera's attention by managing to inflict a shallow wound across the creature's chest.

With an almost contemptuous swipe, the chimera roared, and batted Edward aside easily, and though Ed managed to block most of the blow's impact with his automail arm, he was still driven back into the opposite wall with a heavy thud and a cry of pain.

Roy's mind went blank as he yowled his fury, quickly sinking his sharp fangs deeply into the base of the creature's head where the brain stem should be - hoping desperately to cut off the creature's motor functions from the living brain controlling the dead parts' movements.

The creature let out another roar, mostly of anger instead of pain, and managed to reach back and grab Roy by the scruff of his neck and lifting him in front of the fearsome face to scrutinize. Roy hissed his defiance in the face of death, fur straight on edge and eyes flashing furiously as the chimera reached up with his other arm to tear the small animal in half.

"NO!" Edward shouted, images of a torn and twisted cat flashing before his eyes. He struggled to his feet, wincing at a dull pain in his side, before transmuting his arm again and running towards the creature with a yell of feral desperation.

This time, his arm managed to sink into the creature like a knife through butter.

The chimera dropped Roy, who immediately scrambled to a safer distance to catch his breath and see if Edward was successful.

To his horror, the chimera didn't appear to be vastly disturbed by the sharp implement currently buried in its chest, almost up to the socket of Edward's shoulder. Instead, the chimera calmly reached down and grasped Edward by both shoulders in an unbreakable vise-like grip, slowly pushing him back to remove the blade from its chest before lifting up Edward's small, and now visibly much frailer human body.

"You..." it rasped slowly, its forked tongue not meant for speech.

"Oh by the seventh Gate, it talks," Edward babbled incoherently, frozen in shock as the chimera slowly began to tighten its grip.

"Edward, report! Status!" the forgotten radio blared from where it had fallen.

KILL IT! Roy all but screamed in his head. RUN Edward, get away from it! So what if it talks, it's not HUMAN! RUN!

"...food..." it finished, the finality of its statement hitting Edward like a blow and waking him up from the horrified stupor he'd fallen into.

No, Edward NOT food! Not on HIS watch! Roy howled, gathering himself for another leap at the creature.

Apparently, Edward had the same thought, and had brought his heavily booted foot up to connect with the thing's chin in a sharp craaaaack, completing the motion by flipping himself backwards to break the grip.

Roy sprang over Edward's graceful kick, and went straight for the creature's eyes, intent on gouging out at least one of them. Edward, upon hitting the ground, immediately caught his balance and scuttling forward, swept his automail leg around with as much force as he could muster straight to the back of the chimera's knees, causing it to buckle, its heavy weight working against it.

Roy landed right on the chimera's face as it was falling down; its arms were too busy trying to regain its balance to dislodge him from its face. Roy's claws immediately sank into a socket, ripping out an eye in a violent gush of blood and alchemically manufactured liquids.

With a deafening howl of pain this time, the chimera shook its head ferociously, flinging Roy off in the process, its tail smashing through one of the surrounding walls as it lost its fight with gravity. The powerful body brought a shower of bricks and cement down as it went through the wall.

Coughing and squinting his eyes against the dust, Roy caught his balance, landing on four feet and heading straight to Edward, who was likewise coughing and trying to shield his eyes as he struggled to stand up, holding his side. Roy suspected at least a bruised rib.

"Woah...good idea, Spitfire - going for the eyes, I mean," Edward coughed, trying to see where the chimera had fallen. "They're directly connected to the brain, so that must have hurt it. I wasn't thinking, going for its dead body where it can't feel pain, instead of its brain where it can."

Huh. Well, what do you know. Roy hadn't actually thought that far. It was purely on feline instinct that he'd acted - a cat going for the neck of a bird or mouse to snap it with a sharp bite, or going for the eyes of a larger target...

"I don't think it's done yet though," Ed said, with a sharp glance into the shadows, where they could both now see a hulking figure trying to right itself. "Nope, not by a long shot. Backup would be very, very welcome right about now," Ed continued, raising his voice sharply.

"Well, you seemed to have the situation under control," Havoc drawled from the corner of the alleyway, flicking his cigarette away casually as he walked over to where Edward and the soot covered black cat stood. He smoothly brought his rifle up to his eye, firing a round and bringing the chimera down to its knees. It struggled back to its feet. Havoc calmly shot it again.

Fury was nervously gripping one of his electrical disks. Breda and Farman had both just run up after hearing Hawkeye's radio report, panting with exertion. Major Armstrong was also standing at the ready, a rock in one hand ready to transmute into a flying piece of shrapnel.

"Back away, Edward Elric - we will take it from here. You are hurt," Armstrong said firmly. "I will now demonstrate a special technique passed down through many generations of Armstrongs, guaranteed to..."

Edward tuned him out almost automatically, but not before nodding his thanks, and scooping up Spitfire with a grunt of pain, made his way carefully to the corner of the battleground to take stock of his injuries. "Ow...I think the bastard got a rib..." Ed moaned, sitting down gingerly. Roy meowed his concern.

"Nah, don't think it's broken...probably just needs to be bound," Ed hissed in pain, peeling off the remains of his black shirt and transmuting the shreds into bandages which he wrapped around his torso carefully.

After making sure he was still mobile and able to fight, he looked back towards the ensuing battle, where Havoc had now switched to using his flechette gun and the others were taking careful aim at the thing's body to no avail. The heavy scaling appeared to be holding up fine, however, and the chimera was slowly but surely gaining confidence that the shots were virtually useless against it. It wasn't even bothering to use its most powerful weapon of camouflage; it was that confident.

"They're doing it all wrong! They're making the same mistake I did!" Edward said, horrified at his lapse in warning the group. "Aim for the brain!" he shouted at them frantically.

They nodded understanding and readjusted their aim. With a roar, the chimera started forward, as if Edward's shout had been the signal for attack.

Armstrong let loose with a series of rocks transmuted into arrowheads, which slammed heavily against the chimera to slow it down while the guns did their work. The chimera, however, kept walking forwards, the group backing away as it advanced.

"...Eat..." it hissed. Everyone shuddered.

Armstrong stalked forward, massive arms intent on physically restraining the chimera if necessary.

"STOP! Major!" Edward shouted in a near panic. "Don't get near it!"

It was too late to warn him. Armstrong gripped the chimera and tried to lift it, but it didn't budge - its tail was firmly holding it in place by providing a counter-balance of sorts.

"...EAT!" the creature said triumphantly, as its head darted forward.

"LOOK OUT!"

"MAJOR ARMSTRONG!"

A gush of bright red blood was all that could be seen for a moment, everyone's stomach in their throats. Armstrong stumbled away from the monster, a missing portion of the arm he'd use to block the creature's attack from ripping out his throat now bleeding profusely.

Armstrong grimaced against the pain, using his good arm to strike a powerful blow at the chimera's head. It promptly released him with a hiss, blood dripping down its mouth, its movements re-energized.

Farman and Breda immediately darted in to help the Major to safety.

"Havoc! The knees! Shoot out its kneecaps!" Edward yelled desperately. "It can't move if it can't walk!"

Havoc raised his gun in acknowledgement, and redirected his aim, shooting another round of flechettes, designed to shred anything at close range into microscopic shreds of tissue. The creature let out a furious roar, as the tissue and muscles around its bone disintegrated, and it stumbled briefly. The bone held, however.

"Damn, what the hell is that thing's bones made out of?" Havoc complained, backing away in disgust at the damage the creature apparently didn't feel, and the awful smell of decomposing flesh that was now saturating the air.

"Fury! Throw one of your disks! It might just short circuit the brain!" Hughes voice came in sharply through the radio Farman was talking into rapidly. "And lure that thing out into the open! Hawkeye can't shoot it if she can't see where to aim!"

Fury took a deep breath, and activated one of his disks before throwing it. It landed right on the chimera's chest, releasing a stunning wave of electricity, promptly blowing out all the streetlights along the street.

The chimera let out a howl of pain as the electricity raced up straight to its brain and loosed its devastating effect.

"YES!" Fury shouted, turning around to beam at the other members of the team.

"Watch out!" Havoc yelled at him, leaping forward to pull him out of the way, just in time as a long tail came whipping out convulsively. "Damn, it wasn't strong enough! Throw another one!"

The chimera was now bleeding profusely from its eyes and ears, but somehow managed to balance itself on its good leg, the bony remains of its damaged one and its powerful tail, and drag itself out towards the retreating group. It was now hurt and cornered, the most dangerous position to find any animal in. It was defensively trying to blend into its background and make an escape, but now that its protective scaling was all but destroyed by the onslaught of firepower, the blood and gore covering it made it extremely visible. Not to mention the hideous odor.

Farman fired at the chimera's head, scoring a direct hit. The creature merely turned towards him and leaped, Farman scrambling to get out of its way in a hurry. The bullet had simply bounced right off of the creature's skull.

"What the hell?" Breda yelled, raising his own gun and firing, getting a similar result. "That's impossible!"

The group was now in desperate retreat, as the chimera desperately lashed out at all of them, trying to get clear and make its escape.

"Not completely," Edward said sharply, studying the creature with a discerning eye as he and the group retreated, Fury helping Major Armstrong try to staunch the flowing blood as they moved. "Not if the Animator Alchemist fused its bones with a stronger, almost indestructible compound...like, oh, say...ziladium?"

Damn! That stuff was, literally, indestructible, Roy thought in a panic. It wasn't even a real element, but some odd alchemical mixture someone had stumbled upon by accident, as most brilliant alchemical discoveries were. Oh, if only he were human and could use his flame! The highest level of his inferno could easily melt ANYTHING. But without his gloves and their special composition, or a source of fire itself, he couldn't spontaneously create a spark, and besides, there was no way his claws could generate a spark and simultaneously activate the array on his collar! Damn damn damn!

Edward's thoughts were rambling along just as quickly as Roy's were.

"Bones, bones...can't destroy them, the body feels no pain...the skull is impenetrable..." Edward was now muttering frantically to himself. "The brain, the brain, how the hell can we..."

That was it! Roy meowed, showing his claws. Edward looked at him uncomprehendingly for a moment before he understood.

"THAT'S IT!" he shouted exuberantly. "Everyone, aim for the eyes!" Edward shouted.

The creature roared, turning its head this way and that, as if to present them with a difficult target.

"Sorry Boss, we can't hit it!" came the shout.

"Breda, give me your radio!"

Breda tossed it over to Edward immediately. Ed caught it one-handed and radioed in. "Hawkeye! Aim for the EYES!"

"Roger," said the cool voice on the other end of the frequency.

Up on the bell floor, Hawkeye calmly took careful aim at the moving head, and fired a single shot.

The creature dropped like a stone.

* * *

To be con't...

* * *

A/N: I appropriated a bit of an idea from one of my favorite fiction novels, The Relic by Lincoln Child and Douglas Preston. If anyone has read it, you'll recognize which idea, but if you haven't, I don't want to ruin the plot for you. Just wanted to put in a bit of a disclaimer for that. ) It's a fantastic read! On a second note, you wouldn't BELIEVE how hard it was for me to resist putting in "adamantium" instead of making up an element...rofl! In fact, everytime Ed transmutes his arm, I'm at the edge of my seat wishing they were Wolverine claws...:sweatdrops: 


	12. Felis Catus: Circle Eleven

Warnings: Language (mild), shonen ai

Spoilers: None in this chapter

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

Notes: Filler chapter...:grins: Oh, and a note to a reviewer - yep, I've read everything by Child/Preston I could get my hands on, and I probably read more than Ed too...:guilty look: It's a terribly bad habit of mine, but one I find hard to break. LOL...

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Eleven

* * *

"How did you know?" Hughes asked Edward later, as Ed was getting bandaged up in a proper manner from the hospital bed.

The group had wearily let the military take control of the chimera's remains, before retiring to the hospital as another patrol group replaced them in First District. Major Armstrong's arm had needed many stitches and the attention of a healing alchemist to repair the torn tissue and arteries. Luckily, they'd gotten him medical attention in time to save his arm. However, he wasn't going to be using it anytime soon.

"The bones worked for it as well as against it," Edward explained tiredly. "Spitfire gave me the idea, when he tore out the chimera's eye and it was the only thing that really hurt it. I kept thinking how we could get to the brain if we couldn't break the skull, before Spitfire reminded me of the eyes. They're directly connected to the brain, and by firing that shot, the bullet ended up ricocheting inside the creature's impenetrable skull and pretty much mashed up the brain to a pulp."

"Brilliant," Hughes murmured admiringly.

"Good shot," Edward said, turning to Riza Hawkeye. She smiled back at him, nodding her head briefly in acknowledgment.

"Good idea," she returned.

"See, the cat did bring you luck, Ed," Havoc grinned, puffing away furiously on a cigarette.

"Could you NOT smoke in the hospital?" Hawkeye said tartly.

Havoc snorted, but threw away the cigarette. "My nerves are shot to hell," he complained good-naturedly.

"Yeah, Ed - the cat's the reason you're here and not chimera food," Fury laughed.

"Stupid cat," Edward muttered affectionately, reaching up to his shoulder to scratch his cat's ears, where Roy was perched once more, giving himself a bath to get rid himself of the grime from the battle.

Hey. Don't call the hero stupid, Roy informed him snootily, not looking up from his washing. Ick. Ick. Brick dust. Blood. Chimera gunk on his beautiful claws...oh he could cry! Disgusting, corpse flesh on his claws...and he had to LICK it clean...

"I'll give you a real bath when we get back home," Ed said comfortingly.

Bath? Oh hell no! A cat's only bath is his tongue! Roy hissed automatically, never mind the thoughts running through his head only moments before.

Edward glared at him. "You stink. You're getting a bath. That's that," he stated flatly, in a tone that booked no argument.

We'll see about that, Roy informed him, turning his head away.

The rest of the group was laughing. "I think you're gonna have trouble washing furball there, Boss," Breda said nervously. He still wasn't too comfortable having the cat around, but heck - the cat was the reason they were all alive and okay, so he figured it would be okay to tolerate the animal's presence. For a while, at least.

"Don't worry about it," Ed said calmly. "He'll get a bath one way or another."

Roy did NOT like the sound of that.

"So how did the hunt in the other districts go?" Farman cut in, curious.

Hughes readjusted his glasses thoughtfully before answering. "Well, Second and Third Districts didn't report a thing out of place, but there were three more disappearances," he said somberly. "So we know chimeras are still active in those districts. Fourth District was being patrolled by Basque Gran's group, and they managed to capture and destroy the first chimera, the griffin-like one."

Edward looked up, interested.

"I don't know how they did it though, sorry," Hughes added to head off Edward's incipient question. "Gran wouldn't say; he just looked really smug about it. Bastard," Hughes muttered. "They had a really high casualty rate though, and there are still three chimera at large."

"So that leaves Bug and Snake, eh?" Havoc said thoughtfully. "Oh, and Spider Lady."

"'Bug' and 'Snake'?" Hawkeye said skeptically. "'Spider Lady'?"

"Fine. We'll name them. Happy?" Havoc grinned, sticking a straw in his mouth to gnaw on since he'd been told off for the cigarettes.

"Ecstatic," Hawkeye said dryly.

"Never mind," Hughes informed them. "We're being rotated to Third District tomorrow night to try and capture that area's chimera."

"How does one jump from First to Third?" Edward wanted to know.

"Diagonals and idiots in charge, Edward my friend," Hughes said promptly, with an impudent grin as he quickly checked the door to be sure no one could hear him. Everyone laughed.

Roy's tail swished in amusement. Aptly put.

"So we have a day to recuperate?" Ed said, annoyed. "That's not even enough time to plan! My rib is bruised and Major Armstrong's arm is out of commission..."

"Never fear!" came a booming voice from the doorway. Everyone gave an internal jump and turned around to the sparkling face of Major Armstrong. "I am as good as new! The kind healers have repaired me!"

The group looked pointedly at his heavily traumatized arm. Armstrong waved it at them negligently.

"This is nothing! It would take more than this to bring down an Armstrong! Why, in my family..."

"Major Armstrong, you're going to tear your stitches!" a sharp voice cracked from the corridor. Armstrong jumped guiltily as the head nurse walked in. "And you! All of you! OUT! There are patients in this hospital! If you're not sick, then OUT!"

"Yes ma'am!" everyone chorused, snapping a salute. She nodded sharply and went back out.

Everyone looked at each other with a grimace.

"That's one scary lady," Farman said solemnly. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"Guess we should go home then," Edward yawned. "It's almost 2400 hours..."

"See you tomorrow night then, Ed, everyone," Hughes waved jauntily. "My family awaits!"

"Third District clock tower, same time!" Armstrong called after him. "We'll need to plan out a strategy for the remaining chimeras!"

Hughes held up two fingers in acknowledgement without turning around.

Everyone else also waved good night and left. Edward carefully tested his arm, wincing briefly at the small twinge of pain that shot up his side. At least the hospital had done a good job of binding his ribs. He still had quite a bit of maneuverability and the rib was only bruised, not cracked - although his jumping around after it got bruised really didn't help matters much.

"Well, it's just you and me again, cat," Edward said smiling. "Let's go home."

Roy gave him a grin that would not have looked out of place on a human face, and leaped up carefully into Edward's outstretched arms, trying to avoid jouncing against the bandages around Edward's chest.

Home. He'd never thought of that small, empty apartment as home, but somehow when Edward said it - it sounded...right.

Yes. It would be good to go home.

* * *

To be con't... 


	13. Felis Catus: Circle Twelve

Warnings: Language (mild), shonen ai

Spoilers: None in this chapter

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

Notes: Filler chapter II...you get two chapters this time just because they're very short. (sparkly look) If anime can do it, so can I, heh heh. I will write more as soon as RL lets up a bit... Also, thank you, everyone, for all the fun reviews (happy smiles)

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Twelve

* * *

"My hair is not a TOY, you stupid cat!" Edward yelled, his yell muffled by a pillow over his head. Unfortunately, his braid peeked out from beneath the pillow and was currently the source of his grief, as an enthralled cat batted it happily. 

"Dammit, I'm going to get a haircut..." Ed griped sleepily, sitting up and disengaging Roy's paws from his hair.

A haircut? Oh NO! That would be sacrilege! Roy was alarmed, and meowed his distress at the thought of Edward cutting off all that soft, beautiful, golden hair...

"Well, I will if you don't STOP it!" Edward informed the now somber looking cat. The cat looked properly contrite, so Ed gave it a light pat on the head and a chin scritch, before yawning and stretching.

"Ow!" he said, as his bruised rib reminded him why he shouldn't be stretching. Edward gently prodded at his side. "Well, it's a bit better..."

Roy was concerned, his tail waving about agitatedly. If Edward's side hurt, how would they manage to fight the next chimera?

Edward looked over to the pacing cat and smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry, you silly cat! I'm fine - it's my rib that's bruised, not my mind!"

Roy sniffed. He knew that.

"Yeah, thanks to you, too," Ed informed him, grinning. "I'm glad you came with me."

Roy preened, tilting his head to the side to invite more scratches.

Edward obliged with a smirk. "Spoiled cat."

Hey. Was the grass green or the sky blue? Cats were MADE to be spoiled...Roy purred happily. Okay, so being a cat wasn't turning out to be too bad...

"But you still stink. You're getting a bath, cat - now."

Okay, yes, being a cat sucked. Roy immediately made a beeline for the living room and the open window.

"Ohhhh no you don't!" Ed clapped, transmuting the floor into a giant hand that scooped Roy up before he could sneak out the bedroom door.

Roy gathered himself for a leap. Unfortunately, Edward anticipated that move and had the hand turn into a cage with very, very closely spaced bars. He was taking no chances this time.

"Gotcha."

Damn!

* * *

A very, very wet and unhappy looking black cat sat in the middle of a shallow round tub, meowing his distress miserably. 

An equally wet, scowling, and very, very grouchy blond alchemist sat in front of the tub, lathering shampoo into the cat's sleek fur and trying to keep the small animal from leaping out of the tub again.

The bathroom door was locked against such an occurrence, but Edward had quickly realized that trying to catch a cat even in a small, enclosed space such as the bathroom was no mean feat, especially with sore and aching ribs.

"Almost done..." Ed assured the cat grumpily, gently using a cup to scoop up some warm water and pour in down the feline's back, carefully avoiding getting water in the ears.

The bedraggled little cat wailed despondently again, just so that the cruel, cruel world and his mean, mean owner would know exactly how unpleased he was right now.

"Shhh shhh...I know, I know," Ed murmured comfortingly. "But you won't smell anymore, and that's the important thing, right? Don't tell me you actually liked that smell?"

Well, no, but that wasn't the POINT, Roy thought indignantly, as he sulked. The POINT, was that he was WET and cats do not LIKE to be WET. Besides, they were going chimera hunting again tonight, and Roy didn't need to be a psychic to know the he'd probably be getting just as dirty in the process and would most likely need another bath tomorrow!

Life sucked. He was going to flambé Zayna for this. Roy decided that flambéing sounded like a lot more fun than just plain old cremation. For one thing, he suspected it would hurt more if she stayed conscious.

"Okay, done!" Ed said with a sigh, releasing his grip on the cat's scruff.

Finally! Roy shot out of the tub in a heartbeat.

"Wait! I need to dry you, get back here!" Ed exclaimed, as Roy dripped on the bathroom rug. "Damn it, where does Roy keep his hair dryer..."

Again with the Roy. Roy was wondering if that was how Ed referred to him in the privacy of his own mind, and if the phrase "that bastard Colonel" was reserved especially for when there were ears present other than a cat's.

"I can't believe he doesn't have a hair dryer," Ed was muttering, as he searched through the cabinet under the sink.

Roy rolled his eyes. Duh. Short hair? FLAME alchemist?

"I bet the lazy ass dries his hair with a low flame..." Ed said thoughtfully, as his search wasn't turning up any results.

Brilliant. Give that boy a prize.

"Heh heh. Bet he burned it before he got it right, that's why he keeps his hair short," Ed snorted.

That wasn't a subject for discussion. Roy cringed.

"Oh, the hell with it. We'll do it the old-fashioned way!" Ed said, grabbing a fluffy towel and scooping up the cat.

Oomph! Roy thought, as the fluffy towel did its work. MmmMmm...not bad... Rather...comfortable, in fact. Roy began to purr, as Edward roughly dried off his fur.

"You just like the attention," Ed informed him with a smile.

It's never enough, Roy had to agree happily.

"Okay, I think most of the water's gone..." Ed said. "I'll get rid of the rest with alchemy."

Why didn't you do that in the first place? Roy snarked.

"You were too wet before; it would have taken too long to evaporate," Ed said, almost absentmindedly. "I could have accelerated it, but then you'd be one hot little kitty cat..."

Never mind. Roy much preferred being a cool cat, thank-you-very-much.

"There you go," Ed sighed, clapping and patting Roy on the head lightly. Roy shook himself. Dry! Oh joy!

"Okay Spitfire, you can go out of the bathroom now."

YES! The world beckoned! Roy sauntered out casually. Aha...there was the window!

"Ah ah ah..." Edward warned him, as he followed the cat out. "Don't piss off the neighbors, cat - I need to save all of my energy for dealing with the chimeras, not the Colonel's crazy mean neighbors."

Point. Alright. He would exercise discretion then. Roy leaped up onto the windowsill.

"Oh, and make sure to do something to that jerk than called me a bean, okay?" Edward added, almost as an afterthought.

Roy gave Edward a long, studying look over his shoulder. Who me? His expression seemed to ask. Whatever made you think I was going to do something to the mere mortals that live around me?

Edward grinned at him knowingly.

"What? You think I don't know what you're thinking, cat? Think again. Just don't get caught, okay?"

Hmmm. Alright - done. Roy would personally shred something belonging to the jerk. Not because Edward had asked, of course - just simply because he couldn't stand the man either. That was all. Really.

Edward headed towards the bookcase. "Be back before we leave, 'kay? I'm going to read some of the journals Roy's got."

Enjoy. Roy swished his tail, as he exited the apartment to wreak more havoc.

* * *

To be con't... 


	14. Felis Catus: Circle Thirteen

Spoilers: None...I think... 

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

Notes: Sorry it's taken such a long time to update...this chapter gave me headache (introspectives always give me a headache, I like verbal bickering more...lol) and life's been busy, of course.

Also, I was working on these...am I forgiven?

Aurum Resurrection.jpg (rated PG13)

www dot deviantart dot com slash deviation slash 17679027 slash

Psychedelic Morning.jpg (rated PG13)

www dot deviantart dot com slash deviation slash 17679097 slash

I'm sure you all know how to translate that into symbology. Heh.

Roy's face is hard to draw... But his uniform's great fun. And Edward's just...always fun. Hee hee.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Thirteen

* * *

"You're cutting it pretty close there, cat," Ed scolded rather abstractedly, as he leafed through one of Mustang's journals. "We're leaving in about half an hour."

That's half an hour that I came back early, Roy corrected rather meticulously. There was an art to being on time. Exactly on time, that is - as in neither one minute early nor one minute late. It took supreme talent and skill, both of which he had in abundance, of course. That he was half an hour early, only bespoke of his boredom - there was really nothing left he could do to torture his neighbors more for today, at least. He permitted himself a small, feline smirk, leaping up on the couch where Edward was sprawled haphazardly.

Edward smiled at him over the top of the journal and carefully put it facedown on his chest before leaning up on one elbow and scratching Roy's ears with his other hand. "Well, someone looks pleased with himself," Edward murmured. "Did you satisfy your urge towards destruction?"

Roy purred happily. Oh, and did he! There were holes and tears in embarrassing places on all the clothes he'd managed to find, toilet paper rolls decorating multiple living rooms, not a smidgeon of chocolate to be found anywhere, and plants thoroughly de-potted. Not that Roy had anything personal against plants - it was just that they made such a nice mess when they fell!

"Good," Ed grinned, leaning back down to continue reading the journal. "Now shoo - go amuse yourself for half an hour until we leave."

Roy's tail began to swish about irritably. I came back early and you're just going to ignore me! I don't think so! He stalked across Ed's prone figure, the claws on his small little paws purposefully extended.

"Hey! That tickles!" Ed laughed, making a half-hearted attempt to shove the irritated black cat off onto the floor.

Hmph. Roy simply leaped on top of Edward's automail arm and clawed his way up to Fullmetal's shoulders, settling himself down with a small noise of discontent and a glare. You will pet me if you know what's good for you! Roy's eyes bored into Edward's amused ones.

"What? You think I'm ignoring you, is that it?" Edward snorted, reaching up to scratch the ears currently laid back in annoyance.

Roy ignored him pointedly in return, although one ear twitched in response to the petting.

"Nah, I'm just having too much fun reading Roy's journals - d'you have any idea how hard it is to get a subscription to this particular journal? It's one of the best out there, with the very latest in alchemical research! Even on my salary I'd have to shell out a fortune! And that's not even considering how many hoops I'd need to jump through to prove I'm certified, blah blah blah! I can't believe they were just lying around...and all those rare books he's got..." Ed continued happily for several minutes, while Roy yawned loudly.

The alchemy journal subscription was actually a gift from his mentor, and Roy honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd read one, he'd been so busy lately - although he continued to stack them into his bookcase for the eventual "just in case" that would inevitably arise once he finally got sick of the pile and tossed them. The rare books were likewise gifts - from himself to himself. Roy couldn't think of anyone who deserved them more.

"I'd give my left arm for some of these," Ed moaned tragically. "And he just leaves them all over the place!"

It was strategic camouflage, Roy thought bemusedly. So that no one would notice the battered little collection of little black phone books - which were Roy's actual working alchemical notebooks - hidden around them, between them, under them... They were coded using phone numbers, drawn directions to previous girlfriends' apartments, names, dates, and anything else Roy could think of or plausibly make up, all cleverly disguising his research notes and data. Hah! He'd like to see Edward crack those...or anyone else for that matter.

It was rather fun actually, to see the looks on his team's faces every time he scribbled into one of them. He wondered what they'd think if they actually knew that those were his notes.

Edward, meanwhile, was looking thoughtfully around the small living room of the apartment. "I wonder if he'd consider lending them or giving them to me if I made a suitable offer? Wonder what he would consider equivalent trade..."

Roy choked, as his mind supplied him with possibilities. Hmmm that was a rather open-ended statement with lots of room for interpretation...maybe he ought to ponder the implications of that a bit more. Truffles would be nice. Maybe even free meals? Roy couldn't cook to save his life. Literally. He could at least boil water. Dried noodles were a staple, but even those got dull after a while.

"Hmmm. He's a total slob. Maybe I could offer to clean up every now and then and take a stack of journals home each time? It's not like he's reading them; they've even got dust all over them! It's sacrilege!" Edward groused morosely, before sinking back into the journal he was reading with dark mutters, punctuated by occasional wistful and covetous sighing at Roy's bookshelves, to the cat's amusement.

Well now. Roy would really prefer it if Edward just moved in with him. Cleaning up was a bonus, to be sure - after all, Roy never cleaned and he wasn't dead yet - but what he was really after was Edward's cooking. The company wasn't all that bad either, he mused. There was something extremely reassuring about having Edward around, and Roy was beginning to think that it had nothing to do with being a cat.

Even as a human, he'd enjoyed Edward's presence and penetrating wit, although, to his eternal amusement, that wit was usually caustically directed at him. If Roy was honest with himself, it was something he actually found himself looking forward to - the real reason he never missed a briefing with Fullmetal. Zayna was right about one thing - Roy found his life rather boring, and Edward had changed all of that.

The job was easy on a day-to-day basis, too easy for him in fact. Paperwork? A scrawl of his pen and he was done, although he was suspiciously certain Hawkeye conspired to give him more and more paperwork at every turn. He was proud of the fact that his signature was now refined into one illegible scribble, negating the necessity of lifting pen from paper. No no, Roy wasn't lazy - he was efficient. There was a difference. It was subtle, but it was there, Roy thought piously.

Administrative duties? Roy delegated. He was good at that. Why work harder when there were others to do the work for you - willingly even? He was a sadist, not a masochist. He had perfected the smirk to an art form of sadistic intent, and he was proud of it.

As for his long-term goals in the military that was stealing his life, youth and soul? His plotting was like a prolonged chess game on a grand scale, requiring careful consideration before moving the next piece - hence, lots of time spent waiting to make a move or for his opponents to make their move. As the opposing king in this chess game, he could afford to wait while his troops played the battlefield under his directions, venturing out only when he could deliver the most damage with the least danger - since if he fell, the game was officially over. The waiting got to him after a while, though.

In summary, his job was Dull - an adjective so profound, it needed a capital letter to properly denote its character.

Hence, Roy needed different outlets through which to sharpen his wits.

Dating? Roy didn't even want to start on that. It was too depressing.

Every woman he'd dated, with the possible exception of Zayna, who had simply been setting up a trap for him, was a silly twit more interested in his reputation, good looks and suave nature to bother with him as a person. In their eyes, he was Colonel Roy Mustang, Infamous Flame Alchemist and Perfect Boyfriend Material. The upper case letters were all visibly stamped upon their infatuated expressions. Each time he met a new date, Roy would feel a bit hopeful, thinking inwardly, maybe this will be the one...until he saw that vacant expression and everything soured.

It wasn't, as Zayna had implied, that he didn't understand love or let himself feel affection - it was that there had been no one so far who was deserving of it! Okay, so he did have some personal issues from his past as Edward had mentioned...and he did put up barriers, and oh, all right - so maybe he did push people away on purpose, but if they gave up that quickly, well then...it wasn't HIS fault, now was it?

Truth be told, Roy could not and would not let just anyone past his barriers, but it would have been nice had any of his dates tried to understand him - as opposed to immediately trying to objectify him and change him to fit their conceptions or misconceptions.

Refreshingly, Edward did no such thing, Roy mused thoughtfully, sparing the intensely reading Fullmetal a quick, speculative glance.

It was becoming almost painfully obvious at this point that all of Roy's defenses and his ability to keep people at a distance were both slowly being worn away by the inhumanly determined blond alchemist. Edward saw too much.

No, actually, Roy corrected himself, the problem wasn't that Edward saw too much - it was that he saw through everything to the truth behind the facade.

Straight off the bat, he met Roy on his own ground, trading insult for insult, but wordlessly backing him up when the situation called for it. He accepted Roy the way he was, unconditionally. He even tried in his own way, judging from Edward's commentary of the past few days, to quietly understand Roy and figure out what made him tick without attempting to change him in the process. He had become, somehow, not only an important member of Roy's team, but his unspoken equal as well - white to Roy's black.

Wait...his equal?

Roy's head fell down on Edward's shoulder with a smack.

"Hey...you okay up there, cat?" Edward asked, a note of concern in his voice as he looked up from the article he was reading. There was an implied question in his golden eyes.

Roy couldn't bring himself to meet them; instead he ducked his head around and curled up again, using his tail to block his view of Edward's face. Edward looked confused at his pet's odd reticence, but shrugged and went back to reading the article, resting his face gently on the sleek black fur almost unconsciously.

Roy caught the involuntary purr before it had a chance to bubble out, but he couldn't stop the hot chocolate feeling from warming him inside at Edward's silent support. He was a cat. A cat! Yet Edward still provided that odd measure of comfort, just by being there.

Wait, wait, wait...still? As in, he did before? And comfort? Edward's presence, a comfort? Wasn't he more liable to be a headache rather than a comfort? But...

Roy blinked, utterly stupefied at the paths his thoughts were taking. All of a sudden, a few things seemed to fall into place, puzzle pieces forming portions of the larger picture that had frustratingly eluded Roy before.

He'd been concentrating so much on being stuck as a cat, that he'd almost forgotten he was still actually human. He could blame his new understandings on his feline emotions, but he knew better - what Zayna had done to him hadn't really changed his thinking, it only offered a newer, more raw perspective of his relationships to people, blowing away the cobwebs that had been cluttering his mind in the first place.

Once he admitted that realization, Roy groaned aloud.

Edward looked at him again, concern written all over his face. However, this time Roy ignored him. He was too busy struggling with a concept that was too big to cram down the proverbial throat.

Quite simply put - Roy liked having Edward around, in fact, had always liked having Edward around though he hadn't allowed himself to realize it. Yet in the short span of the last three to four days of Roy's being a cat, Edward had somehow become an even more permanent and important fixture in his life, one Roy couldn't ignore, or put out of his mind anymore. Edward wasn't quite a friend, considering the way they fought and bickered - yet neither was he a subordinate; it would be the day Hawkeye missed a target that Edward would obey an order without question. However, Edward was a good companion, and Roy's intellectual equal - and equal in many other ways as well. Roy wasn't quite sure what Edward was, or was becoming, to him.

There was only one conclusion Roy could draw.

This was not a good thing.

* * *

To be con't...


	15. Felis Catus: Circle Fourteen

Disclaimers: Not mine, theirs...oh the pain!

Warnings: Depressing... Kitty angst... lol!

Spoilers: None

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

Notes: Would you believe that the really long run on is gramatically correct? (grins) At least, I think it is...heh. A very big and heartfelt thank you to everyone who has responded! It really makes my day! Next chapter up hopefully by the weekend? If not, then during the weekend. It's in my head, it just needs to be typed out. No, you can't read my mind. But you can try. Just don't get lost; it's really cluttered in there...lol.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Fourteen

* * *

"What is WRONG with you?" Edward chided his mortified cat as he clattered down the stairs of Roy's apartment complex. "You've been moaning, griping and sighing for the past fifteen minutes! It's not like not having my attention for a half hour was a terminal illness or anything!"

No...it was only the start of a terrible disease, Roy thought morosely, swaying dejectedly from his now perpetual perch on Edward's shoulder.

"Cheer up, Spitfire! You're not the one about to battle a chimera with a bruised rib! Not that it really hurts that much anymore, but still...you're in good condition at least," Edward rambled, one eye on the road and one eye on his depressed cat, to gauge the effect his words were having. "Aw c'mon...snap out of it!"

Roy bonelessly continued to sway on Edward's shoulder, his eyes fixed unseeing on the distant specter of his impending demise. It was only a matter of time. While he still had some semblance of sanity left, he was going to firmly immerse himself in denial.

Roy's thoughts swirled frantically around in a futile attempt to stave off his descent into emotional quicksand.

Yes, Edward was a good companion. So what? So were the members of his team. He could easily go out and get drunk with them. Okay, so no, he wouldn't actually do it. But he could. Wasn't that what companions and teammates were for? Fullmetal was a member of his team. So of course it was completely permissible, even to be encouraged, to enjoy Edward's companionship.

"You know, you're really starting to worry me," Edward informed his cat, glancing at his shoulder where Roy was perched, noting suspiciously that the black cat had an abstracted look on its face and didn't appear to be listening to him.

And Edward was just so much fun to tease! The way he would turn a bright red when embarrassed or angry, never all at once, no, but slowly, until you could almost see imaginary smoke pouring from his ears as he worked his way up to a real snit. Roy knew for a fact that Hughes was keeping pictures for blackmail purposes. Oh, and not to mention the wonderful way Edward waved his arms about, gesticulating furiously to make a point or just because he was at a complete loss of words and too stubborn to give up, as if by waving his arms about he could grab an argument out of thin air to hit Roy over the head with! There wasn't the least thing out of place in wanting a free source of entertainment, Roy concluded decisively. That he actively went looking for it shouldn't matter in the slightest.

"Oy..." Edward said sharply. Roy didn't hear him.

Okay, so no one could argue him to a standstill the way Edward could. It was terrible to have to admit to himself that he actually provoked a great deal of their fights in order to have an excuse, any excuse, to match wits with Edward - all right, fine...to talk to Edward. If fighting was the only way, then so be it. But that only bespoke of _intellectual_ interest. Any philosopher or true alchemy aficionado would be thrilled to find an equal with which to exchange ideas and theories. There was nothing extraordinary about that. A sharp mind to challenge him kept him on his toes. It was perfectly normal to seek out that which provided mental stimulation, Roy reasoned.

"Hey, Spitfire!" Ed raised his voice slightly.

Roy continued to ignore him. He was on to something here...he just needed to resolve a few more issues...

All right, yes - so having Edward around was certainly a comfort...but then again, so were Roy's gloves. There wasn't anything wrong per se, about deriving comfort from someone or something you knew you could rely on. It all fell into place perfectly if he thought about it in that light! Roy was pleased with himself for coming up with that angle.

"Spitfire! Are you listening to me?" Edward was beginning to get rather annoyed. Here he was trying to comfort his damn cat and the damn cat was ignoring him?

Roy didn't notice Edward narrow his eyes, as the blond alchemist studied the furiously thinking cat.

Continuing with that train of thought...if, by some remote chance, Roy was actually starting to view Edward in terms other than purely professional, well then Roy would be absolutely duty bound to assign Fullmetal to the most distant post he could invent, and never see him again.

Roy did not WANT to do that. To do so would deprive him of companionship (already justified), entertainment (also justified), intellectual stimulation (check) and comfort (reliability, Roy corrected himself meticulously). Since all of those things were perfectly acceptable, therefore, it was obvious that he did not view Edward in an unprofessional manner and would not have to send him away.

There. Roy congratulated himself of having thoroughly thought this through. It was gratifying to have logic on one's side. His mental defense system had not been penetrated, after all. He felt slightly cheered, straightening up only to notice Edward looking at him sourly.

"You know what?" Edward marveled sarcastically when he saw that he finally had his cat's full attention. "You're worse than Roy is when he's in a funk, you know that?" he accused. "You even look like you're trying to justify everything illogically the way he does!"

Roy's eyes boggled. He knew they did. It was the only way to describe it.

"Only at least he's easier to distract. At least he snaps out of it long enough to crack a stupid comment on how short I am, and after exchanging a couple of insults he forgets that he's in a funk. I ought to start charging him for therapeutic intervention; I'm starting to feel like a security blanket or something. I mean, c'mon - the man actually goes out of his way now to find an excuse to order me to his office so he can pick a fight to distract himself." Edward shook his head with a bemused smile at his superior's quirks.

Roy slumped. Yep. He could wave a long good-bye to his mental defense system. It hadn't only been penetrated and compromised - it had been completely assimilated into the enemy's domain of expertise. Now he had to reconstruct another painstaking set of arguments to keep himself in a state of denial. Drat. How in the world did Edward manage to figure him out so well?

"Not that I mind, of course - he's always fun to argue with. But why can't he just come out and ask my advice or something? It's always 'Edward, if we have hypothetical situation "X" and a person, hmm let's call him "R", and our person "R" believes that the situation would best be resolved by sending in persons "E" and "A" to blow everything to kingdom come...what should "R" do? Any suggestions?'" Edward started to laugh.

Roy was feeling mortally insulted. That had been sarcasm, damn it! He began to pout.

"Don't you think it would be faster if he would just TALK to me instead of trying in every possible way imaginable in his convoluted mind to trick me into doing what I'd probably agree to do if he just ASKED?"

Roy blinked. He hadn't thought of that.

"I'll just bet he hasn't even thought of that!" Ed continued, shaking his head in resignation. "He's too busy trying to outsmart himself. He thinks too much! Sometimes I just want to shake him and tell him to LOOK out the window and enjoy the sun, instead of trying to put a reason to something that doesn't need a reason!"

Sun? What was so special about the sun, Roy wondered. It was only there to keep nights from bumping into one another, wasn't it? And everything needed a reason! Even if the reason was "just because".

"When was the last time he took a walk outside and just sat on the grass? Or went to the beach?"

Roy couldn't remember. What had that to do with anything?

Edward shook his head with exasperation. "There you go! He's so immersed in 'Mustang-land'", here Ed started to snicker madly, much to Roy's annoyance, "that he doesn't realize there's a whole world outside of him. He's purposefully keeping himself in denial," Edward noted with all the sage wisdom of his young years.

And just what was so wrong with THAT? Roy wanted to know, annoyed that somehow Edward's usually distracting arguments had brought him back to what he'd been trying so hard to put out of his mind.

"Denial" was hard work, to be sure - but the alternative, "realization and acceptance" was much, much worse, because it in turn led to "action and consequence" which Roy was quite prepared to do without, especially all the baggage that inevitably came with "consequence". It was rather like digging a hole in the ground and trying to make it level again. It never worked. The dirt would always either be too low or too high, too little or too much, and that perfect state of prior equilibrium was completely ruined.

There weren't too many states of equilibrium in Roy's life, but Edward was one of them and he didn't want to lose that unspoken balance that they had reached. It had been difficult enough to reach it, and Roy certainly didn't want to be the one to tip the scales. Yes. "Denial" and "wait and see" would suffice for that particular situation for now, Roy sighed.

As for the rest of Edward's accusations? All Roy had to say was, "wait until you are older, Edward - then you'll understand that everything has a time and place, and when you're finally confronted with the real world and realize how terribly jaded it is and how there is never, ever, enough time for everything you would like to do, that the ocean and earth will always be there and will go on after you are gone for good and there is no rush to see it because we will all return to it as we pass, and that equivalent trade doesn't really exist except as a figment of a childish imagination you can't afford to let go of right now or you'll go insane, and that joy and happiness are so brief that you have to snatch at them with every fiber and particle of your being and when you realize that you will lose them as quickly as you can blink and they're gone forever, then you will understand why we adults create our little worlds of denial and blind ourselves to the Truth you see so clearly because you are still young and naïve and I want to protect that part of you as long as I can if you'll let me, but it will soon be torn away and there is nothing I can do but wait and watch and try to shelter you from the pain of its passing, my dear, fallen Icarus, so close to the sun you are chasing that you will never see the moment where your wings are falling, falling, gone...back to the ocean you speak of - but I will see it, and I will pray that I am able to catch you when you fall, and then you will see and you will understand, but the price of understanding is that you will never fly again just as I can never fly again because our wings of innocence are lost forever."

Roy sighed despondently. And Edward wondered why he kept himself in denial, he thought gloomily.

Edward's monologue on Roy's apparent self-delusion had tapered off quietly while Roy had engaged in his internal soliloquy, and Edward was now studiously studying Roy, golden eyes narrowed with increasing worry and a frown on his features. Great. Edward was worried about him. Now came the guilt trip.

Roy slumped even lower on Edward's shoulder.

"Arrrrgh..." Edward growled, scratching at his head irritably, distressed that his spunky little cat was still distressed. "Okay, I give up. Distraction obviously didn't work. You're not mad at me or something are you?"

Roy sighed and gave Edward's face a brief nuzzle with his head to show that no, he wasn't mad at him. Just awfully confused. Repeat - confused. Oh, and depressed now. Damn.

Edward gave him a tentative smile, his frown disappearing almost automatically. Roy ignored how the expression on Edward's face lightened, albeit briefly, his own bleak depression. Smiling was not contagious. It was a terrible ailment that brought down even the most hardened poker faces, but it was not contagious.

Yet. Roy winced at the afterthought and promptly banished it.

"Okay, so you're not mad at ME...are you mad at someone?"

If I give you Zayna's address, will you hurt her for me? Roy sighed again. No, this time he couldn't blame Zayna - her little trick was actually doing what it had been intended to do: to make Roy think about his relationships to people. Roy had only himself to blame for what he happened to be thinking on. He was still going to grill her over a slow flame though. Maybe with a nice marinade in a fire ant hill first. Heh.

"All right...so you're not mad at someone. Are you mad at something?"

Roy looked away.

"Hmm. Maybe you're not mad, per se...are you upset over something?" Ed speculated, raising an inquisitive eyebrow.

You're too smart for your own good, Edward... Roy snarked, half-heartedly.

Edward hazarded a guess. "You don't want to go chimera hunting?"

Roy's head drooped briefly, before he bared his fangs in derision. No no, chimera hunting would actually be therapeutic at this point - it would give him the opportunity to lash out his confusion on something other than himself.

Ed pursed his lips, his brow furrowing in thought. "Okay, so YOU don't mind hunting chimeras...you're definitely an adrenaline junkie," he muttered. "I really shouldn't be talking though."

That was a unique way of looking at it, Roy observed wryly. Adrenaline junkie. Heh.

"Then...is it that you don't want ME to go chimera hunting with a bruised rib? It really doesn't hurt that much anymore, you know."

Well, of course I don't want you to go into battle hurt, stupid! But no, that wasn't it either, Roy scolded. Stop guessing! Then I can stop thinking, and we can go hunt chimeras and NOT THINK about this anymore! At least, that was what Roy would have liked to say. He settled for rolling his eyes.

"Okay, okay - I'll stop guessing. Just snap out of it already. I need you at 100 tonight, not moping around like a lovesick girl, okay?" Ed grinned suddenly. "Or is that it? You found another little kitty cat in the neighborhood and you're infatuated now?"

HEY! Roy resented that! He had more self-discipline than THAT! Besides, he was human! He agitatedly hissed at Edward, who started to laugh, before shrugging an unapologetic apology.

"Hey, it was worth a guess!"

Roy fumed indignantly. He most certainly was NOT moping around like a...lovesick...girl... The nerve! The thought almost made him want to hack up a hairball! Lovesick...girl... Roy didn't even want to think about that. He was NOT acting like a lovesick...girl...and that was THAT. For one thing, he wasn't a girl! For another thing, he wasn't sick! Love...bah! Love was for fools. Roy's fur was standing on end, but he didn't notice, so intent was he on maintaining a state of righteous indignation. Yes, fools...

Fools. He was one to talk. He drooped again.

"You're on crack, kitty cat - did you get into someone's catnip patch or something?" Edward asked conversationally as they neared Third District's clocktower.

If only I could blame this all on a drug, Roy thought glumly, returning to his former melancholy state.

Ed sighed heavily and gave his cat a stern look. "Okay, so distraction and guessing didn't work... and empathy's not applicable because I have no idea what you're upset about so I can't understand it...how about a threat? If you don't cheer up, I'm gonna drop you off at Hughes' house after we go chimera hunting tonight, and you can find out what real pain is," Edward offered with a grin.

Roy shot straight up into the air with a hiss of shock. You wouldn't DARE! Roy accused the grinning blond. That's beyond inhumane!

Edward gave a fiendish cackle as he critically eyed his now cringing, but no longer depressed, cat. "Wanna bet?" he said slyly.

No no...you wouldn't do that to ME would you? Roy blinked winningly. You LOVE me. I'm such a GOOD cat. Purr. Purr. Purr?

"Alicia would just LOVE that cute little kitty face you're putting on right now," Ed said mildly, a smirk almost as good as the ones normally found on Roy's face firmly plastered on his lips.

Okay, so that didn't work. Roy tried to look nonchalant, tilting his head away arrogantly and swishing his tail. Oh, sure. Like you're really going to do that. You're not that sadistic of a person, Edward.

Ed's smirk widened even more, if possible. "But you're not exactly positive, now are you?" he murmured in a low voice, waggling his eyebrows comically as he eyed his now twitching cat.

Roy's eyes were the size of the dog tag hanging from his collar. Edward did NOT just waggle his eyebrows! This situation was out of control.

Okay, the hell with dignity! Desperate times called for desperate measures! Roy began to purr like a well-tuned motor, rubbing his head against the side of Edward's head until the blond alchemist started laughing helplessly. Please please please don't drop me off at Hughes' house...Roy appealed anxiously.

"Hahaha! Okay, stop that! It tickles!" Edward squirmed, still laughing as he reached up to scoop the plaintively purring small bundle of fur into his arms.

Roy looked up imploringly into Edward's dancing eyes. Reassure me you wouldn't do such a cruel thing to a helpless cat...he begged outrageously, eyes wide and moist in feline supplication.

Edward snickered into his fur. "Silly cat," he admonished gravely. "I hate to waste all of your excellent acting, but Gracia is allergic, remember?"

Oh. Yeah. Huh.

"Uh huh," Edward continued, chuckling at the now vastly disgruntled expression on the cat's small face. "Besides," he smiled affectionately, scratching Roy under his chin, "I'm kind of attached to you, furball."

There was that hot chocolate feeling again, warming him from the inside out. How could one simple sentence reduce him to this state? It wasn't logical! He was, however, feeling much better now. Almost like his old self, as a matter of fact, as the adrenaline and anticipation began to rise.

Okay, so maybe he was an adrenaline junkie. Hey, everyone had a kick. Edward's eyes were almost snapping out sparks too, as they approached the tower; he was obviously geared up as well.

"Wonder what chimera we'll find tonight?" Edward said, abruptly changing the subject from teasing his cat to the impending task at hand, as the clock tower of the Third District loomed directly ahead of them. Unlike the First District's tower, this one was built of stone instead of mortar, and had a distinctively solemn air about it.

"I hope this one doesn't talk...it's bad enough we have to do this, but when they talk..." Edward shuddered. He paused at the doorway, and he and Roy exchanged a long, measuring look at each other, then they both looked up at the tower from where they stood at its base.

Edward shrugged with a forced calm, already beginning to slide into a battle ready frame of mind. "Guess we're here to find out, eh?"

Well, it was definitely something to take his mind off his thoughts, Roy thought fatalistically. But, hopefully not too literally.

"Let's go up," Edward said with a wry smile, firmly opening the door and planting his foot on the first stair. "One step at a time."

It was really, the only way to go, Roy agreed with aplomb. And I'll be with you every step of the way.

* * *

To be con't... 


	16. Felis Catus: Circle Fifteen

Warnings: Made up character backgrounds...

Spoilers: Hmmmm...some? But I'm not too sure, so sorry in advance if I spoil anything. Most of the background information is made up, but there may or may not be some canon background in there.

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

Notes: I had a little too much fun with this chapter...it was supposed to be the next battle scene, but I got very sidetracked and this chapter grew out of that...but I like it. I hope you all like it too! I felt that I needed to get more perspectives in there.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Fifteen

* * *

"Hey Edward!" Hughes greeted enthusiastically, as Edward and Roy entered the main level of Third District's clock tower. "Whoa, you're really early! Only me and Hawkeye are here so far." Hughes nodded towards where Hawkeye and Hayate were sitting on the floor, surrounded by weaponry. Hayate was curled up, dozing - although he did spare a quick bark of greeting for Edward and his little black shadow.

"Hey Hughes," Edward returned agreeably. "Yeah, I wasn't too sure where the Third District's clock tower was so I thought it would be safer to get here earlier."

Edward strolled over to where Hawkeye was once again calmly putting her weapons through a last minute inspection and sprawled onto a nearby bench, wincing as he did so. The bench was made of one long, flat stone placed across two smaller, thicker ones, and like everything else within the tower, they were made of an odd stone that glinted when it caught the light. Roy had lightly jumped down from Edward's shoulder to sit on the bench as well.

Edward ran a questioning hand over the smooth stone at he examined it up close. "It's beautiful..." he marveled. "What kind of stone is this? I've never seen anything like it! The tower outside isn't like this..."

Hughes grinned at the boy's enthusiasm. It was just so hard to resist! "That, Edward my friend, is..." Hughes paused.

"...Is...?" Edward prompted, eyes alive with interest.

"A secret," Hughes intoned with all the solemnity of a preacher.

"ARGH!" Edward clapped his hands irritably and transmuted the odd stone into a spear, waving it in Hughes' general direction threateningly. "I hate it when you do that!"

Hughes held up his hands laughingly and pretended to hide behind Hawkeye, who gave him an exasperated look.

"Hughes..." Hawkeye said warningly. "Stop baiting Edward...you know better."

"But it's SO much fuuuun!" Hughes pleaded with a grin. Roy wholeheartedly agreed.

"The stone is transmuted sand," Hawkeye said calmly, ignoring the pointed glares Edward was throwing at Hughes and the funny faces he was throwing back. "I'm not sure how it was done, but I'm sure you can figure it out and let us know. Hughes, if you stick out your tongue further, Edward's cat may pounce on it - so knock it off."

Oh, THERE was a good idea! Roy looked over at Hughes appraisingly. Hughes hurriedly retracted his tongue and sighed.

"You take the fun out of everything," he complained sorrowfully.

"We all get our kicks somewhere," Hawkeye replied piously, with a slight shrug. Her eyes however, twinkled with amusement. Years of practice at knocking the spokes out of Hughes' practical jokes had elevated the pastime to a true virtuoso performance on her part.

"Sand, huh..." Edward was turning the idea over in his mind, brow furrowed in concentration.

Roy grinned internally. It was brilliant, really - fire alchemy at its highest form, combining practicality, function and a beautiful appreciation of nature. Okay, so perhaps Roy was a bit prejudiced. So what?

Edward's eyes had begun to dawn with understanding. "Incredible..." he breathed, getting up and running his flesh hand over the walls. Roy was amused.

"Well, Edward?" Hawkeye asked, also looking amused at Ed's fascination with the walls. "Have you solved the mystery?"

"Sand is made up of tiny particles of rock," Edward explained absently, still preoccupied with the stone. "However, it has an oddly versatile property as well - if you heat it to really high temperatures, you can turn it into glass."

"That doesn't require alchemy though," Hughes noted. "Artisans can do the same thing."

"Ah, but look at the stone closely..." Edward instructed. "The alchemist who made this tower somehow made all those little particles of sand fuse together into solid rock, while at the same time, he heated tiny amounts to incredibly high temperatures, turning some grains of sand into glass and melding everything together cohesively to create this phenomenal effect!"

Hughes sighed, chuckling. "Trust me when I say this, Edward - the alchemist who created this tower wasn't after the phenomenal artistic effect."

"What do you mean? This is fire alchemy at its very, very height! Think of the utter control the alchemist would have to possess in order to create such a uniform effect in melding rock and glass without compromising the beauty or the integrity of the structure..."

Hughes held up one hand to halt Edward's burbling flow of words, simultaneously pushing his glasses up with his other hand to hide a smile. Roy also hid a smile, knowing exactly where Hughes was going with this and rather resigned to it.

"If I told you that the tower was created by the Inferno Alchemist, what would you say?"

"Wow! The guy who created the Black City out in the desert!" Edward's eyes went wide. "How can you say he wasn't after the artistic effect? The Black City is completely constructed out of lava from Mt. Fuji transmuted into obsidian! It's absolutely..."

Hughes held up his hand again to stem Edward's tirade, trying to stifle another smile.

"And if I told you that he did all of those things, not for artistic purposes, but because he had ulterior motives, let's say...what would you say then?"

Edward looked perplexed. "So? Even if he had ulterior motives, he didn't have to make it beautiful - that was something he chose to do, right?"

Roy was considering rolling around on the floor laughing, but didn't deem it appropriate. It looked as if Hughes was fighting a similar feeling. Even Hawkeye was hard pressed to contain a smile.

"Alright, leading from that statement...what would you say if I told you that the Inferno Alchemist was none other than Roy's mentor?" Hughes' eyes twinkled merrily.

"WHAT!" Edward howled. "He was the COLONEL'S mentor! You've got to be kidding me!"

Roy sighed. If only Hughes was kidding... Those years spent under Kai's tutelage were some of the most horrific and wonderful years of his life. It wasn't often a kid got to indulge in his more incendiary tendencies towards pyromania and be encouraged enthusiastically from the sidelines by an even more psychotically inclined mentor. It also wasn't every kid that got put through such a grueling regimen.

Well, to see Edward and Alphonse's reactions to any remote mention of their mentor, it was probably a coin toss over who got beat up the most. But Roy would gladly bet his gloves that the boys never had to climb an active volcano and look down its throat, dodge random fireballs and meditate upon a stone bench under which an insanely cackling mentor was cheerfully adding more and more wood to build up the roaring fire beneath, claiming that endurance was the real secret to fire alchemy and he wouldn't have a wimp as a student.

"Nope, I'm not!" Hughes smirked.

Edward looked appealingly at Hawkeye.

She shook her head ruefully. "I'm afraid he's not kidding you this time, Edward - Kai Ling was Colonel Mustang's mentor until his mysterious disappearance in Xing."

"Mysterious disappearance?" Edward looked intrigued. "I hadn't heard about that!"

Roy sighed, annoyed. Mysterious disappearance...hah! That loon was still somewhere in the world stirring up trouble. Roy periodically got odd packages and knickknacks in the mail that smacked of his mentor's twisted sense of humor. The journal subscription had to be the most normal, and hence, the most suspicious. Roy wouldn't put it past Kai to have done it just to drive Roy out of his mind wondering what the catch was every time one came in the mail. And his group wondered why Roy delighted in subterfuge and messing with their minds. Having a mentor and near father figure like Kai left vestiges behind, after all.

"Eh, all famous and infamous alchemists vanish after a while," Hughes was saying sagely, when Roy returned his attention to the conversation. "I think they get bored of their celebrity."

"Hmmm..." Edward mused. "Wait - so why do you say that it wasn't beauty that Kai Ling was after when he built the Black City and this tower?"

"...Roy's mentor, Edward. C'mon, use that clever mind of yours and think!" Hughes snickered.

"...He did it to show off, didn't he," Edward said flatly, sighing.

Roy sighed. Close, but not quite. True, though. No - it was because his former mentor was a sadist, Roy thought sourly. He had been present when Kai was creating most of his so-called "miraculous" architectural wonders, and had seen and heard first hand his mentor's evil chuckling at the thought of generations of state alchemists throwing away their whole lives trying to study and attempt to understand his structures - all created on a whim and having no meaning other than he felt like it.

Roy had to appreciate the artistry and sheer audaciousness, however. Kai Ling had made it his lifelong mission to thwart the alchemical society he was technically a part of. Rebellious and impish by nature, he delighted in confounding other alchemists.

Speaking of which, Kai would have absolutely loved to mess with Edward's mind, Roy thought with a small grin he kept in close check.

"Almost," Hawkeye said with a smile. "But remember, this is the Colonel's mentor we're discussing. Colonel Mustang was the Inferno Alchemist's protégé and very much like him in more ways than one."

Edward's answering smile was almost resigned, and just a tiny bit smug. "He did it just because he could then, huh? To mess with peoples' minds?"

"Excellent, Edward! We'll make an Intelligence agent out of you yet!" Hughes praised extravagantly.

Roy felt a bit insulted that Edward has surmised that so quickly. So Kai was a showoff. That didn't mean ROY was a showoff, now did it? DID IT?

"Shut up, Hughes," Ed said absently. "So how do you guys know all of this?" he asked, intrigued at hearing some of the Colonel's personal history. The man so usually so firmly entrenched in the present and in his planning of the future, that Edward really had never thought of asking about the Colonel's past. Trying to see it was like catching a glimpse of smoke, so ephemeral in its tenuous presence that it would vanish into thin air before Edward had time to note its color and shape, let alone feel its light touch before the Colonel shuttered it away again.

Hawkeye and Hughes exchanged almost rueful glances. Roy flinched. Why, of all people, did Edward have to ask THOSE two? His two oldest friends, in fact - who naturally knew all of his youthful follies and could be counted upon to relate them with great relish. Especially Hughes. He was doomed.

"We've known Roy for a very, very long time, Edward, " Hughes said seriously. "We grew up in the same town, much like you, Alphonse and Winry did. Kai wandered through our small town one day and well, once he caught Roy showing off playing with dancing fireballs, the rest was history. They'd come back to visit every now and then, so we got to know Kai pretty well between those times and the stories Roy told us. When his apprenticeship ended, we joined the military together, and well - you know the rest."

"That's a rather succinct summary," Hawkeye noted critically.

"I'm glad you liked it," Hughes snipped.

"Didn't the Colonel's parents say anything when he left with Kai?" Edward asked, curious.

Hawkeye and Hughes exchanged another glance. Maes gave a small, imperceptible nod.

Roy tensed momentarily, before allowing himself to relax slightly. It was all right. There was only the three of them here, four counting him, and he knew this conversation would never leave the tower.

"The Colonel is an orphan," Hawkeye said quietly, apparently coming to the same conclusion as Roy had. "A war orphan, to be more precise. Both of his parents were drafted into the military and died in battle. Everyone in our small town lost someone to the wars. Hughes lost his eldest brother. I lost one of my uncles. Roy lost his entire family," she stated matter-of-factly.

Edward looked stricken. "I'm sorry," he said softly.

Hawkeye smiled, a bit sadly. "Why? Where you there? Could you have stopped it? Did you kill them?" she asked calmly.

Edward shook his head vigorously. "No, but -"

"But nothing, Edward," Hughes cut it. "Don't blame yourself for what you don't have the power to change."

"Is that why the Colonel hates war so much? Why he wants to be the Fuhrer, so he can stop it all?" Edward asked in a very small voice. Roy stilled. So Edward had noticed.

They both smiled and nodded, pleased at Edward's perceptiveness.

"Roy had a tougher time than others," Hughes said, leaning back against the tower's walls. "He was angry, angry at the world, angry at himself for not being able to do anything, angry at the military, angry at everyone around him."

"Ironically, that was how we met," Hawkeye said with a wry smile as Hughes laughed. Roy cringed slightly. Oh no, not THIS story!

"Hughes and I were next door neighbors and lived on the other side of town so we didn't meet Roy until we all started school together, as there was only one school in our town," Hawkeye continued. "Roy was a bitter, sullen child - if the town mayor hadn't forced him to go to school, then I'm sure he wouldn't have. As it were, he immediately picked a fight with us on the way home from school that first day, because Hughes had laughed at him for making a mistake in class."

"Yeah, we beat the hell out of each other," Hughes grinned, running his hand through his hair, making it stand up on end, a gesture Roy had always found hysterically funny. "I probably shouldn't have laughed at him, but he sounded so funny! I mean, he practically growled at the teacher for calling on him!"

Edward's eyes were wide. "Who won the fight?"

Roy really wished Edward hadn't asked that question.

Hawkeye grinned, the first time Edward had seen such an expression on her normally serene face. "I did."

Edward burst out laughing, the sound echoing throughout the tower. Roy hid his face in his paws.

"Roy managed to beat me up," Hughes said mournfully. "Riza just stood there impassively because she heartlessly said I deserved it for laughing at him earlier. But as Roy was leaving, Riza got spitting mad at him for pulling her hair. That's why she either keeps it short or clips it up now, or else Roy will pull it for old time's sake when no one's looking."

"He pulled your hair?" Edward exclaimed, delightedly. "What did you do to him?"

Roy really, really wished someone would change the subject.

Hawkeye chuckled, a surprisingly evil sound. "I very calmly picked up a rock and cracked him on the back of the head with it at thirty paces. My father taught me to aim very well."

Hughes laughed uproariously. "Then she walked up to him and without batting an eye, hauled back and nailed him with a right hook smack dead center in his face. They were the same height back then, so it was a perfect shot!"

Edward gasped in awe and admiration. "And then? And then?" he prompted, eyes dancing with glee.

"Roy stood there in shock for a good five minutes," Hawkeye smiled. "I just looked at him impassively and told him if he wanted to pull my hair once more he was welcome to try it and I'd punch him again."

"And then? And then?"

Hughes chuckled. "Roy suddenly grinned - and then he threw back his head and started to laugh."

"He laughed!" Edward looked stupefied. "Why?"

Roy couldn't really explain it. It was that sure look on Riza's small face and how perfectly calmly she had delivered her threat. It had tickled him silly because here, for the first time, was someone he couldn't intimidate, bully or scare as he had done almost every child on the playground. Here was someone whose respect he had to earn. It didn't hurt that she had a mean right hook and he wanted to prudently stay on her good side.

"I think it was because he was challenged. Roy never could back down from a challenge," Riza said dryly. "He was already impressed by Hughes' stubbornness not to back down. Roy kept telling him to stop getting back up because he was just going to knock him down again, but Hughes just kept getting back up and grinning."

"Figures," Edward grinned at Hughes. "Nothing's changed."

"Not one thing. But that was probably what made him pull Riza's hair to let off some of that annoyance he was feeling from being unable to keep me on the ground," Hughes snorted. "I may have been beat, but I sure wasn't broken."

"He promptly declared that he liked us, and because he liked us, he would kindly let us be his vassals," Hawkeye sighed.

Roy had, by now, covered up his ears so he wouldn't have to hear any more. So he had been an obnoxious kid. What? Was the world never going to let him forget it? Well, as long as Riza and Maes were around, probably not, Roy thought mournfully. Kai had managed to channel Roy's more self-destructive urges into a love of alchemy and turned him from a wild child into a respectable individual, but he still winced to remember himself as such a bratty little kid.

Edward by now was laughing so hard he had to sit down. "Vassals?" he gasped. "How did you guys take that?"

"We mounted an insurrection," Hughes informed him, wiping away a tear of laughter from his eye. "We looked at each other, rolled our eyes and left. Dereliction of duty to our 'feudal lord' I think Roy called it later. He was just such a little bastard back then, I swear! It was great. We never let him forget about it."

"Then how did you guys become friends?" Edward wondered. "That doesn't sound like a very good start!"

"He wouldn't stop bothering us," Hawkeye said with a warm smile. "We finally realized why, but by the time we did, it wasn't important anymore; he'd already become our friend before we knew it."

"So why did he keep bothering you?"

Oh Edward...Roy bemoaned. Why do you always see to the question I never want you to ask?

"He was lonely, Edward," Hawkeye said quietly. "Have you ever been alone?"

Edward looked thoughtful. "No...I always had Al. And Granny Pinako and Winry..."

"Well, Roy is desperately afraid of being alone," Hughes said somberly.

How did Riza and Maes know that? Roy supposed that was a stupid question. All right. If ever there was a chance for Edward to laugh at him, this was it, Roy thought morosely. The big, bad bastard Colonel is afraid to be alone. Being alone made one think. Thinking made one contemplate too many things, leading, inevitably, down to a precipice whose edge Roy had found himself many times walking too closely for comfort.

"So he surrounds himself with people," Edward said softly. "His inner circle."

Roy let out a sigh he hadn't realized he was holding. Edward hadn't laughed. He had understood. By all that was holy in this war torn, crazy world, Edward had understood. Roy wasn't sure why he was so relieved and thankful. He of all people should have known that Edward would understand. Hadn't a part of him counted on that? Some small, unacknowledged part of himself that reached out to be understood and accepted by another person who walked the same edge he did?

"Not just any people, Edward," Hawkeye replied seriously. "People who can protect themselves. Who won't give up. Who will fight to the death to stay alive and not leave him alone again. It may sound a bit selfish, until you realize how much he cares and how much that care cripples him. You don't get to the top by caring."

"That's why he pushes people away," Ed guessed wonderingly. "Now I get it."

"You're a sharp kid, Ed," Hughes said, ruffling Edward's hair affectionately. "We can see why Roy keeps you around." He winked at Riza, who gave him a warning glance.

Roy tried to make himself into a small ball of black fur. His little white paws peeked out, however.

"You mean it's not for all the entertainment he derives?" Ed snorted disbelievingly.

"That too," Hughes admitted candidly. "But there are probably other reasons. Roy's a very complex individual, as I'm sure you've noticed." Hughes' eyes twinkled as he set out the lure.

"I've noticed," Edward groaned feelingly. They laughed. "So, tell me more?" he entreated, eyes almost as bright as a kid at Christmas. "I want to hear more stories about what he was like as a child!"

Roy groaned internally as Riza and Maes shared identical evil smiles.

"You could always ask him yourself, Ed," Hughes suggested innocently. "The others will be arriving soon and there's not enough time to get into all of that right now. There are a LOT of stories," he cackled. Roy cringed and made a mental note to himself to tape Hughes' mouth shut one day.

Edward scowled. "He wouldn't ever tell me. He'd say something like, 'children shouldn't question their elders, nor soldiers their superiors'."

Hughes started to laugh at Edward's imitation while Hawkeye tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a snicker.

"You might be surprised at what he'd be willing to tell you, Edward," Hawkeye said, in a surprisingly gentle voice. "It all depends on how you ask."

Riza didn't bear the name of "Hawkeye" for nothing - other than being a crack shot, she was just as perceptive as Maes, if not more so - and if Maes had noticed Roy's apparent protectiveness of and regard for Fullmetal, then she would have to be blind to miss it, although it was equally apparent that Roy himself hadn't yet noticed or chose not to acknowledge it.

As long as she could remember, she and Maes had made a pact to watch out for Roy, whose idealism, fiery personality and temper had never failed to get him into trouble in their small town. Although his idealism had eventually become resolve and Kai's mentorship had taught Roy control over his flame and inner nature, thus curbing his more impulsive tendencies to jump headfirst into the nearest mess at the soonest opportunity, Riza and Maes nevertheless silently upheld their pact to watch over him and support him, whether or not he knew it - although Riza was sure he did, and quietly appreciated their unspoken loyalty and friendship.

It was easier to protect his person than it was to protect his mind and heart, however. Riza couldn't begin to count the number of times she and Maes had had to pull Roy back from the brink of some inner hell. For all of his strength and apparent ruthlessness, at the core of the man was a great tenderness and care for the people around him, which was truly his utmost weakness. He was desperately afraid of losing the people he loved; the more he loved them the greater the danger, and so he kept everyone at a distance, ostensibly for their sake and not his own.

Hence, Riza and Maes allowed Roy that illusion of professional distance although all three knew full well it was an illusion. Their holy triumvirate was silent, but inviolate, bound by friendship and love - any fool messing with one of them messed with all of them, as they had proven time and time again. If called upon, any of them would gladly die for the others, though if Roy was the last one standing, Riza feared he would finally leap off that precipice in his inner mind.

At the time though, Riza was slightly more hopeful. For the first time in her life, she had seen Roy slowly begin to open up to someone outside their little trinity. It may have been that first glance of Fullmetal as an utter wreck of humanity, completely undone by his failure and its ultimate cost that had reached directly into Roy's soul and found an answering echo. It may have been the fiery resolve to conquer and surpass the past that Roy read in those golden eyes at that fateful meeting between the two, which reflected the iron resolve in his own. It may have even been the first sight of the boy, standing and walking again, having overcome what would have destroyed most fully grown men.

Whatever it was, something about Edward Elric was slowly but surely bringing down those carefully constructed walls Roy had built around him over the long years, to Riza's secret delight and Maes' apparent glee. It was only a matter of time, Riza was certain - even Roy could only stay bull-headed and stubborn for so long before he had to face up to the truth. What would happen from there all rested upon Edward.

Who was looking absolutely confused right now, she noted. Riza sighed, wondering if she was hoping for too much. It really was a case of the blind leading the blind. Roy with all of his denial and illogical logic, and Edward with his adolescent confusion of the emotions he was slowly beginning to confront. It was really quite painful to have to watch the two wary alchemists try and dance around each other and ignore the affection between them that was obvious to those around them.

"How I ask? Isn't there only one way to ask a question?"

Riza sighed again. "You'll learn, Edward - you'll learn." She fervently hoped.

"Learn fast though," Hughes advised. "Before Roy wises up and perfects a new evasive technique."

Edward laughed. "That's true; he's good at those."

Roy preened. Impossible odds, Fullmetal, he smirked. I have years of experience at evasion. There's no question out there I can't dodge.

"Good luck, Edward. We're rooting for you," Hawkeye smiled, returning to her professional demeanor as the sounds of the rest of the group entering the tower came filtering up the stairs. Hughes nodded in agreement, giving Edward a small salute.

Roy felt sourly that his friends ought to be rooting for HIM, not Edward. He wasn't quite sure what they were rooting for, come to think of it, but he suspected that he didn't want to know and that it had something to do with those thoughts he was having earlier.

Edward still looked rather mystified, but gave a sharp little salute back. "I'll give it my best shot," he said solemnly.

"We'll leave Roy up to you then," Hawkeye smiled, snapping a cartridge into a gun as Havoc and Fury entered, bickering inanely. Farman and Breda followed closely behind, moaning about the sheer number of stairs in the tower. Bringing up the rear was Major Armstrong, looking his usual self, despite his arm being out of commission.

"Huh?" Edward said, bewildered at Hawkeye's choice of words. Roy was feeling rather bewildered too. Why was he being left up to Edward?

"Never mind, Edward," Hughes said, smiling wisely. Poor Roy. He almost felt sorry for him. Once Edward realized a few things, Roy was going to be in for a very bad time, he was sure. Oh well. It was about time Roy got back some of that teasing Hughes had endured from him when he'd first begun to court Gracia.

Payback was going to be SUCH fun! Hughes could hardly wait. He'd save the "break his heart and I'll break your legs" talk for when the two stubborn alchemists finally faced up to it though. He'd had it planned for years. He could wait just a bit longer.

* * *

To be con't... 


	17. Felis Catus: Circle Sixteen

Warnings: More icky stuff mentioned

Spoilers: None

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

Notes: Sorry for the delay...I've been very busy lately. The next chapter will be out soon, but will be very short as I'm low on time this week too. The following chapters will be longer out of necessity, so I will have to wait until I can properly write and beta them, ETA about 2-3 weeks. Thanks for your patience!

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Sixteen

* * *

"Yippee, another wonderful day in The Life of an Underpaid, Overworked and Unappreciated Drone," Havoc remarked sarcastically as he and the rest of the team began to assemble weapons and demolitions as Hughes set up his charts.

Edward was still happily examining the walls and wondering if he could attempt the fire transmutation, while Roy sat watching him bemusedly. Hayate continued dozing lightly. He'd learned to nap whenever possible as the hectic lifestyle his owner and him led didn't really allow for much rest at normal hours.

Armstrong, unlike Hayate, was pacing the floor, mentally strategizing - or so it was assumed. His wounded arm was wrapped up carefully, and firmly bound to his chest as to avoid being jounced in a sling in the probable event that he'd be undergoing strenuous physical exertion.

"We're worker bees, Havoc, not drones - a drone gets the queen at least," Breda cackled, loading a rifle.

"Worker bees are female, Breda - got something you want to share with the rest of us?" Hawekeye asked sweetly.

Everybody laughed.

"Oh no, you've discovered my secret!" Breda screeched in a high falsetto. The laughter escalated at Breda's feminine posturing.

"We mourn your defection to the Dark Side," Hughes informed him with a serious expression on his face. "One woman on our team was enough. Not you too!"

Hawkeye aimed a handgun at Hughes. "Dark Side?" she inquired mildly. "Do tell."

"I'll pass," Hughes said impudently, saluting Hawkeye with a grin.

"Hughes, you're a smart man - so why, exactly, do you have this compulsion to act so dumb sometimes?" Edward grinned. "You should know better by now!"

Hughes sighed, and looked artfully mournful. "It's the Roy in me, man - it comes out at the worse times! He's been a bad, bad influence," he bemoaned theatrically as everyone began to snicker.

"The 'Roy' in you?" Hawkeye asked skeptically, beginning to laugh. "You blame your juvenile behavior on ROY?"

"Oh! The pain of my deteriorating sanity," Hughes said mechanically, in deadpan voice - complete with a perfectly straight face.

Most of the men doubled over laughing uproariously, while Hawkeye's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Edward was rolling on the floor laughing helplessly at the inanity of HUGHES claiming that ROY was the cause for his suicidal remarks.

Roy was not exactly pleased. Hughes' sanity deteriorated at an astounding rate with or without Roy's influence, which was a _stabilizing_ factor, not the reverse, thank-you-very-much! Humph. See if his so-called best friend got a present from him this year! Other than some hot coals dumped down the back of his pants.

"Well, Colonel Mustang has been known to act with some, erm, impetuosity at times," Armstrong chuckled. "Diving head first into bar brawls when we were younger, 'for the heck of it', I believe."

You were the CAUSE of some of those too, you know, Roy accused mentally.

"Running around in the rain threatening suspects when he knows full well that water and fire don't mix?" Hawkeye suggested dryly, making a quick recovery from her momentary fit of humor. Roy winced. "You were right there in the middle of those bar brawls, by the way, Major Armstrong."

Armstrong shrugged rather philosophically. "Youth is not a crime."

"Stupidity is."

"Leaving paperwork for the last minute knowing that it's due the next day and he'll only have an hour to finish it," Fury chimed in.

So he liked to live dangerously. What? Was that a capital offense? Roy didn't think so. Besides, it got DONE, didn't it? That was what counted, after all.

Farman looked thoughtful. "Sleeping on his desk when the Fuhrer is rumored to be making the rounds."

He woke up in time. When the Fuhrer was two steps from his door, but still, in time is in time, Roy huffed.

Breda laughed. "Challenging Hawkeye to a game of darts, loser buys drinks for the office?"

All right, so that was NOT his finest hour, Roy had to admit.

"There's that," Havoc acknowledged with a grin. "Calling Fullmetal short when he knows full well he's just begging for a revenge prank."

"Very true," Edward said ominously. "Speaking of which, I owe him one for the insult he made 25 days ago."

"Of course, you wouldn't be keeping track, now would you?" Hughes murmured, amused.

"Who, me? It's not my fault the bastard Colonel can't keep his mouth shut."

Yes, you, Edward. Roy sighed. It hadn't been that bad of an insult. All he did was ask Edward if he would please get a folder from the top shelf of Roy's very high bookcase in his office. All right, so watching Edward slowly look up at the top of the bookcase with that plaintively sinking expression on his face had been rather funny...but still! It was a legitimate order!

"It's all right, Edward - we tease the ones we love the most," Hughes said loftily.

Edward looked at him warily. "What's THAT supposed to mean, Hughes?" he asked, eyes narrowed with suspicion. Everyone kept dropping innuendo like it was going out of style, and Edward was beginning to think he'd better get to the bottom of it soon before the curiosity drove him nuts.

Yes, Hughes, what WAS that supposed to mean? Roy wanted to know too - for different reasons, of course.

"What DOES life mean? What does ANYTHING mean?" Hughes cried out, striking a dramatic pose. "Where is the TRUTH in this existence we cling to? Acht! Give me liberty, or give me death!"

Edward gave him a dirty look. "You're avoiding the question."

"It looks that way, doesn't it?" Hughes agreed readily.

"Oh Hughes," Hawkeye said, shaking her head sadly. "Whenever I start to think you've grown up, you go and prove me wrong again."

"It's what I do best," Hughes said cheekily. "Prove you wrong, that is." He prudently ducked as a bullet went zinging over his rapidly lowering head.

Armstrong clapped his hands. "All right, all right now my little children, let's all settle down and get back to business."

Everyone looked at each other before simultaneously turning back to Armstrong and sticking out their tongues. Hughes crossed his eyes and thumbed his nose, while Edward blew a raspberry. Roy was very hard pressed not to hack up a hairball. Dignity, you understand.

"Don't make me spank you, now," Armstrong warned serenely. "Stern discipline is another tradition handed down through many, many generations of Armstrongs." He sparkled menacingly.

It was NOT a pretty thought. Everyone winced and straightened up.

"All right, all right, since you put it THAT way," Hughes grumbled, unrolling a large parchment that had been leaning against the wall behind him. "Intelligence managed to dig up some more dirt on the chimeras and combined with what we've learned from last night and the bodies of the chimeras killed, we're getting an even more gruesome picture."

* * *

"Both bodies started to deteriorate almost immediately," Hughes readjusted his glasses to take a closer look at his notes. "The one we got in First District and the one Gran's team got in Fourth District were barely able to be loaded into the carrier trucks before they began to liquefy from the inside out. It appears that the Animator Alchemist somehow created some sort of an array linking the brain to the body, and when the link was broken, the connection was likewise severed, so the body immediately began to revert to its original state of decomposition."

Edward looked very thoughtful. "A bit similar to how I bound Al to the armor..." he mused out loud.

"Very similar," Hughes agreed. "Only in this case we don't know if there is an array drawn ON the chimeras' bodies somewhere, or if they were completely created within an array or if the array was internal...kind of like the chicken or the egg argument."

"Wouldn't it be a simple matter to examine the bodies of the chimeras destroyed and see if they've got markings?" Fury asked.

Hughes grimaced. "If you would like to volunteer to swim through a puddle of decomposed mulch, be my guest," he informed a rapidly greening Fury.

"No thank you."

"I didn't think so," Hughes sighed. "But we did, in fact, closely examine the muck, and from what we could see, which wasn't much, there were no arrays drawn. But that doesn't mean there weren't any originally."

"So what you're saying is that maybe in order to destroy these chimeras, we don't have to beat them to a pulp; we just have to find and destroy the array on their bodies?" Edward guessed.

Hughes grinned. "Bingo! At least, that's the theory."

"That's a rather dangerous theory," Farman observed. "Instead of trying to kill the things, we have to spend time trying to stay alive to FIND the array on their bodies so we can kill it."

"Well, after seeing how hard it was to kill just one of those things, I'd really prefer to know there's an Achilles heel somewhere on those monsters," Havoc replied dryly. "Not like looking for the array is going to stop us from pounding it to a pulp in the meantime."

"Good point."

"There's another issue," Edward pointed out logically. "If the chimeras were created from a single array, that's one thing, but if they were created using multiple arrays and multiple alchemical transmutations, finding one array on one body part may or may not be the key to undoing the entire chimera. Hell, we don't even know what the arrays may be for."

Everyone winced.

"Yeah, Boss, be the voice of reason," Breda complained half-jokingly.

"Sorry."

"Ahem, moving on," Hughes coughed. "As I mentioned before in the hospital, there were three more disappearances in Second and Third Districts last night - and we have three missing chimeras still. Which in turn, stands to reason that these chimeras appear to need at least one body each to maintain their current states."

"Wait, Hughes - these chimeras have been loose for a week or so, right? Then shouldn't there be a rather huge number of missing people?" Havoc asked suspiciously.

Roy felt his stomach roll. He really wished he hadn't eaten those oddly yummy looking flowers on the windowsill now.

Hughes' shoulders sagged. "We believe so. The five or so disappearances that brought the case to general military attention instead of limiting it to Gran's super-secret military research operations were probably just due to the chimeras getting careless, so that the deaths and MO could be linked to them instead of dismissed as random incidences of crime."

Edward blanched. "So there're MORE deaths?"

"If we use the estimate of one person per chimera per 24-hour period...then we're looking at about at least, at the very least, twenty-five missing individuals."

"So WHY hasn't there been wide-spread panic yet!" Edward yelled, leaping to his feet, glowering.

Armstrong put a hand on Hughes' shoulder to forestall his reply. "Because we believed at first that the vanished persons were homeless, or criminals, wandering Central's streets at night. People that no one would notice missing or people whom no one would care were missing, hence no one reported in their disappearances. Military had assumed that without whatever it was that the Animator Alchemist was supplying to the chimeras in lieu of human material, the chimeras would die on their own. No one ever suspected that the chimeras would know that eating humans as supplements would prolong their unnatural life."

"That's hideous!" Edward sputtered. "So let me get this straight! First, the military think, 'oh, well they'll die on their own without their super vitamins of who-knows-what they were being fed originally!' then they think 'oh, well, the missing people aren't really people, they're just those on the fringe edge of society so who cares!' THEN they finally haul their asses in when, 'oh no, a fine, upstanding citizen or two or three or FIVE are missing...gee, I wonder why, maybe we'd better DO something now, don't you think?' WHAT the HELL were they THINKING! WERE they even thinking?" he exploded. "Then they call US in for damage control and risk OUR lives to cover their own incompetent asses! FUCK!"

You tell 'em Ed! Roy cheered in his mind. He added a yowl into Edward's diatribe for support and got an absent-minded pat on the head for his efforts.

"Edward, Edward, calm down," Hughes soothed. "We KNOW, okay, we KNOW. We feel exactly the same way."

Edward sat down with a fuming huff, golden eyes blazing angrily. He was still swearing sulfurously under his breath.

"Maybe we should go hunting bigger game," Havoc drawled, snapping a cartridge into a rifle. "The kind that sign our paychecks."

Hawkeye gave an almost feral smile. "Why do you think we're all on Colonel Mustang's team? All that cigarette smoke clouding up your head there?" She drew her gun with a fancy twist, spinning it about before aiming it at Havoc with a raised eyebrow.

Havoc returned her smile with a slow grin of his own, setting the rifle back against his shoulder. "Don't be getting all trigger happy on us now, Hawkeye - Mustang wouldn't thank us if he missed out on all the fun of a coup."

Darn straight! Roy wanted in on the action! It was HIS coup, after all.

She sighed. "True, true." With an almost seamless gesture, the gun was safely returned to its holster.

"My hearing seems to be failing me again," Armstrong muttered, half to himself. The two bantering team members winked at him.

Hughes smirked, then looked serious once more. "Moving right along, the chimera that Gran's team brought down was odd in one veeeery interesting way. I feel a bit gypped - our chimera didn't show anything of that sort."

"Of what sort, Hughes?" Farman asked.

"I suppose our chimera was a finished product," Hughes continued, furrowing his brow.

"Finished product? Wait a minute, why do you say that?" Havoc looked alarmed.

"Well, our chimera just died as it was. From what I saw of the gryphon chimera, it looked slightly different than the picture I showed you all yesterday. This was from a photograph taken before the liquefaction was completed, so we have a good idea of the physical appearance by the way," Hughes explained, showing up a photograph that had been blown up.

"Spit it out already, Hughes - do we have to drag the details out of you?" Hawkeye said in exasperation.

"Different, how?" Fury asked suspiciously.

"I'm not quite sure," Hughes admitted candidly, scratching his head in annoyance. "If I were to hazard a guess, I'd say that it looked as if it was..."

"...Was?" Breda prompted nervously.

Roy knew he wasn't going to like the sound of this.

"...Was possibly not quite finished evolving," Hughes said glumly.

Yep. He didn't like the sound of that at all.

* * *

To be con't... 


	18. Felis Catus: Circle Seventeen

Warnings: Filler...getting there...really.

Spoilers: None

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

A/N: You get three short chapters...because I've gone off on a tangent again...oh dear...

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Seventeen

* * *

"All right. So now we've got possibly evolving chimeras," Edward groaned feelingly. "What in the world was going through that mad alchemist's mind? I'm not going to ask if things can get any worse."

"You've just jinxed us, Boss!" Breda accused.

"Oh, shut up. We're already jinxed," Edward sighed.

Breda shrugged matter-of-factly. "Don't make it worse."

Edward snorted and shook his head.

"So what's our strategy for dealing with whatever chimera we're up against tonight?" Fury prompted. "It'd be kind of nice to know what we're going to do."

"Squash 'em," Havoc informed him.

"Be serious," Hawkeye scolded, almost reflexively.

"I am," Havoc retorted. "We've got a giant scorpion bug and a spider bug. Bugs squish. The end."

"Spiders aren't exactly bugs," Farman murmured.

Havoc looked ever so slightly exasperated. "Fine, arachnids, whatever!"

"I hate spiders," Edward muttered.

Roy's ears perked up. Really? He rather liked them. To burn, that is. The legs always went first. Yes, he was a curious child. Magnifying lenses, pre-alchemical fire, were wonderful things.

"You're forgetting the snake thingy," Farman said helpfully.

"Argh! Just kill 'em all," Havoc complained.

"As soon as you tell us how," Hughes said brightly.

"That's your job," Hawkeye informed him.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So what Intelligence, or in other words, I, since I am the nuts and bolts behind Intelligence..."

"Save the ego trip, Hughes - for when the Colonel's around to compete with," Edward rolled his eyes comically.

Roy felt a bit disgruntled. He wasn't really THAT conceited, now was he? He decided to ignore that.

Hughes winked and went on blithely. "...Was thinking was to concentrate on the types of animals we're looking for. Like you said, there's a snake, a scorpion and a spider. We've got to start thinking like those creatures."

"No thanks," Breda shuddered.

"It could save your life," Fury encouraged.

"No thanks," Breda repeated.

"So, snakes like warmth, scorpions like sand, spiders like dark corners."

"You're a world of information, Hughes," Edward said dryly. "There are dozens of species members of each of those three groups and each sub-species is slightly different."

Hughes laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I know. Believe me, I know. But from all of that information we've got to narrow it down to what all those subspecies have in common, relatively speaking."

"You're overlooking information," Edward protested.

Hughes shrugged, and looked seriously at Ed. "There's no other way though. We're working with very scant information in regards to species."

"So we're still pretty much on our own then," Havoc sighed.

"Yep," Hughes agreed cheerfully. "Only a few words of caution and advice: if you run into the snake, don't get within reach of her tentacles and try to keep the battle long distance if you can, because she can easily cover long distances and at close range she'll break your body in her coils like a dry twig. If you run into the scorpion, try to get to its underbelly; in theory it's softer and not covered with heavy plates. Also, don't get too close to that either because those pincers mean business and that thing can scuttle real quick. Don't ever forget there's a tail back there too. As for the spider...don't get stuck in her web. Spiders usually don't leave their webs if they don't have to, but they will leave webbing and tendrils around to catch prey and I'm almost positive this one will spit things at you."

"You put the light in our lives, Hughes," Breda commented dryly. "One hundred flavors of death, and counting!"

"I aim to please," Hughes replied flippantly. "Now get out there and get hunting."

"Aye!" They all saluted.

"Same teams as before," Armstrong instructed as everyone suited up. "But this time instead of splitting up the district as we did last night, I want us to use a radiating pattern. Since we're pretty much in the middle of Third District, what we'll do is patrol a fourth of the district and meet back here, then rotate so that all the areas get a thorough scouring by different sets of eyes."

"Wait a sec, Major - you're not thinking of going off alone with that injured arm, now are you?" Havoc asked.

Armstrong grinned and flexed his good arm. "I'll have you know I can still wrestle a bear one-handed."

"But you can't use your alchemy with one arm bandaged up like that," Edward protested. "You need to throw an object to hit the object and transmute it."

"Ah, do not worry so," Armstrong chided him. "An alchemist should know all the strengths and weaknesses of his techniques and how to compensate for physical injuries and balance everything out to achieve victory."

"Is that another tradition handed down many generations of Armstrongs?" Breda grinned.

Armstrong smiled back ruefully. "Alas, no - it is knowledge hard-earned through trial and error. Very terrible errors." He shrugged.

"You'll be okay on your own then?" Edward asked, still worried.

Roy sighed. You're wasting your worrying, Edward, he thought drolly. That man isn't human. He's a solid mass of muscle; I don't even know where he's got room for that clever mind of his. The only thing bigger than his muscles is his heart. He's not going to let man-eating chimeras run free on his turf while he's still breathing, arm or no arm.

"I will be fine, young Elric. Worry about your ribs," Armstrong smiled and raised an eyebrow.

"Rib, singular," Edward stuck out his tongue. "It's much better. I can still clap; I just need to be careful not to get slammed into anything," he sighed.

"No close combat for you, Eddie boy," Hughes grinned. Roy snickered.

"Don't call me Eddie boy," Edward growled. "And I don't want to get up close and personal with any of those remaining chimeras, thank-you-very-much. They smell bad." Ed wrinkled his nose.

"Alchemists," Hawkeye sighed, rolling her eyes yet again. "Good thing Colonel Mustang's not here or he'd probably be injured too and pretending it's nothing. It must be a male deficit disorder or something."

It was Roy's turn to roll his eyes. Hmmm. This from the woman who was hit on the head with a flying piece of shrapnel, refused all aid, staggered back to her post and still managed to hit her target before finally letting the medics treat her? Sure. Male deficit disorder his tail!

"All right, are all the 'be carefuls' and 'don't over do yourself honeys' done yet?" Hughes asked. Everyone nodded. "Great. So let's move out," he ordered. "Ta ta my darlings!"

"Shut up, Hughes," everyone chorused automatically.

They all gave Hughes and Hawkeye a quick salute before they started trooping down the stairs, Havoc and Fury exiting first and heading off into their quadrant with Breda and Farman close behind before they branched off into theirs. Armstrong gave Edward a small salute before he went off into the third quadrant. Edward spared the inside of the clock tower one last look before closing the gate behind him.

"I still wish the Colonel was here," Ed muttered to his cat. "I've got a feeling we're really going to miss not having him here tonight."

Roy shivered. He got that same feeling too.

* * *

To be con't...


	19. Felis Catus: Circle Eighteen

Warnings: More introspection...I swear I'm getting to the action, really!

Spoilers: None

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Eighteen

* * *

"By the Gate, it's so cold," Edward was complaining, as he stalked through the darkened streets of Third District. "Look cat, I can see my breath! It's crystallizing in mid-air! I can't believe it's supposed to be summer here and it's this cold outside!"

Har-de-har-har, Roy thought, hunching over slightly where he sat on Edward's shoulder as usual. Fullmetal was exaggerating again - much as he did when he perceived an insult to his height. It was only a balmy sixty degrees.

Edward really was too skinny; that was the problem, Roy thought critically. When he got back to normal he was going to make sure Fullmetal stopped skipping out on meals to hide in the library, even if he had to drag him out to dinner to be positive that Edward got fed.

The health and happiness of his team was paramount, after all.

"Well, you've got a fur coat on, so you can't complain," Ed muttered, stamping his feet just a bit harder than necessary as he walked by a collection of trashcans, giving them a wary look as he passed. "I hate being cold."

Warmer coat, genius. Roy rolled his eyes.

"The lining on my coat must be getting thinner...I better get Al to fix it for me," Ed frowned. "He's going to lecture me again. 'Brother, why can't you keep your clothes in better condition? Don't you think I have better things to do than to fix your clothes for you? Why can't you fix them yourself? You're an alchemist aren't you?' Nag nag nag..." Edward waved a hand about irritably as he rolled his eyes. "I tell him, mending clothes with alchemy isn't as long-lasting as doing it by hand, because you have to replace the threads somehow or the cloth just gets thinner to fill in the holes but there's no increase in material. I have better things to do than fix clothes! Besides, Al sews better than I do."

Hmm. Would it be, perchance, because Alphonse has more patience than you, Fullmetal? Roy thought sarcastically. He was scanning the side streets carefully with his enhanced night vision.

"Al's got more patience for that sort of thing anyways," Edward grinned unabashedly, his eyes likewise scanning along the streets quickly. "He got it from Mom."

Oh...so the impatience and arrogance and volatile nature must be from your father then. It would explain a lot, Roy thought.

"Mom says that I must take after Dad when he was younger, but she said that he'd mellowed out with age by the time they met so maybe that's the only way I'll learn patience...by getting old," Edward scowled, putting his hands into his pockets. "Stupid old man. I'm nothing like him." He kicked at the ground crossly, muttering softly to himself.

Denial is not a pretty thing, Edward, Roy thought a bit snootily. Ah hell, who was he to talk? He was practically drowning himself in denial. He managed to get in a few gasps of reality here and there, but it was a losing battle. Roy sighed comically. Well, denial really never got anyone anywhere. He was going to have to grab onto the metaphorical life raft eventually and start breathing through reality again. Hmmm. What a drag.

It couldn't hurt to put it off until tomorrow. Roy really wasn't quite ready to deal with his conflicting feelings towards Edward right now. Maybe not ever, if he could help it.

"I bet the Colonel would argue that I'm never going to mellow out...and make some crack about how short people have short tempers," Edward scowled blackly, kicking at an unoffending pebble, which bounced off into the street.

Hmm. Good point. Roy wished he'd thought of saying that sooner. He filed it away in his complex mind to deliver at a later date.

"Geeeeh. Why am I talking about the bastard Colonel again?" Ed griped, slouching slightly and making a wry face. "I wasn't even thinking about him and somehow he manages to get into the conversation anyways. Even when he's not here, he's still a pain in the ass."

It was so nice to be appreciated, Roy thought dourly. If you don't like me, don't talk about me then, he sniped, ignoring the little twinge in his chest cavity.

"It's so weird...when he's around, all we do is argue, but when we're not in the same room together, it's almost as if we have to go out of our way just to pick on each other! I don't get it."

Huh. Well, what do you know? Roy didn't either. Edward was the genius. He could figure it out for a change. Roy's brain hurt enough from that tangled reasoning he'd constructed earlier only to have Edward pull a loose string and have it all come apart again. It was Edward's turn to suffer, Roy thought a bit spitefully. See how he liked it!

"I thought I was hallucinating at first, you know? I thought he was just bored, or something and that was the result."

I was, Roy said dryly. That's always how problems start - from boredom. Rather like a snowball at the top of a hill. So small, so innocuous...such an innocent prelude to a spectacular mess.

"Then I started finding myself doing the exact same thing. Probably for different reasons, but still..."

What?

"I didn't want to admit to it at first - I mean, c'mon! Why would I do such a weird thing? Make up excuses to see the Colonel, pick fights with him...for crying out loud, I actually left Al back in Risembol and made a trip out here because he asked me to!"

Um...maybe perhaps because I'm fun to fight with...? Roy ventured tentatively, hugely intrigued at this point.

"It's definitely not because he's fun to fight with, let me tell you," Ed huffed. "I still haven't won an argument because he somehow always gets the last word in. I could swear he's bluffing, only I can't prove it!"

Duh. Of course he was bluffing. Roy smirked inwardly.

"Then he smirks! Smirks! And I can't find another single, solitary thing to say!"

Roy tried very, very hard not to snicker. He was proud to say that it worked. Almost.

"Are you catching a cold, cat? That was a really odd sneeze."

Roy shook his head a bit guiltily.

"He should be here right now, you know," Ed mumbled. "Things don't feel right when he's not around."

Roy felt taken aback. Was his presence that important to Edward's state of mind?

"It's bad enough that Al's not here with me. But I thought it'd be okay if the Colonel was around, but he's not around either. I mean, I like everyone and all, but they're not...quite the same for some weird reason."

Not quite the same...?

"I mean, Al's my brother, you know? Having him there, I know someone's got my back. And the Colonel...? Roy may be a bastard sometimes, but he's always looked out for us, and I just...oh hell, I feel a lot safer when he's around acting smug because he knows what he's doing..." Ed rambled on. "I mean, every time I'm in a tight spot, he comes out of the blue and snaps his fingers, and bam! No more problem," Ed snickered a bit softly. "Like one of those sappy knights in shining armor or something...heh heh heh maybe he and Al should switch places..." Ed dissolved into muted cackling, which he tried to stifle as he peered into a darkened alleyway.

Roy was stunned. Knight. In. Shining. Armor? The imagery was promptly dismissed, but the tone behind it was...fascinating on so many different levels. Roy filed that away in his head to go over later.

Finding nothing amiss in the alleyway, Edward resumed his monologue as he walked. "Anyways, what the hell is he doing vacationing with some hussy at a time like this? It's not like him at all. He's a slacker but he never shirks his duties. Hell, he never takes a vacation at all! I think there's something fishy going on..." Edward muttered darkly.

There is. Roy sighed.

"I'll get to the bottom of that later. But really, he should be here with m-US," Edward was saying, a bit forcefully, correcting himself quickly but not before Roy caught the small distinction.

Huh?

"Argh...I don't know how I feel about that stupid Colonel...one minute I think he's a total manipulative bastard, and then I turn around and he's being nice to me and lending me books on interesting theories, then he's being smirky and uncooperative, then suddenly he smiles when he thinks I'm not looking and it's back to square one. I hate it! I can't figure him out at all!" Edward paused to smack his head against a wall lightly to Roy's alarm. "Stupid, complex, annoying..."

Roy tuned out the familiar litany to try and put a few more of those puzzle pieces in his mind together. The big picture was beginning to shape up quite a bit differently than he'd first expected. The border was almost done; all that was left was trying to fill in all the missing area in the middle. Right now, it was still gray.

"I don't know why I'm telling you all this, cat," Edward sighed heavily, passing under a streetlamp. "I guess I just need someone to talk to about this. It's really not something I think I can talk to Al about."

Roy was very confused. It sounded almost as if...

"I don't know why I even try to figure him out..." Edward grumbled, slouching even more. "It started out like another game, trying to figure out his weak spots, attempting to catch him unaware so I could get the last laugh - then before I knew it, it was about trying to understand his motivations, trying to find out what makes him tick, how he thinks, how to make him smile or laugh for real..."

Roy's eyes couldn't get any wider if he tried. As if...

"...Oh shit. I didn't just say that..." Edward's head dropped comically. "You didn't hear it from me, okay Spitfire? This goes no further or I'll skin your furry little butt."

As if Edward...was harboring some odd feelings for him too?

All right, the puzzle border was complete, Roy thought dazedly. Now what?

* * *

To be con't...


	20. Felis Catus: Circle Nineteen

Warnings: Some mild language...

Spoilers: None Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

A/N: I am an evil, evil person. Heh. Sorry. ETA to next chapter is about 1-2 weeks.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Nineteen

* * *

"Anyways, we should probably head back to the tower for the next rotation, huh?" Edward remarked, after they had examined a few more empty streets in silence, as both human and cat went over their own private thoughts.

Mmmm. Roy's mind was still staring at the puzzle border bemusedly.

"Man...I wish Al were here," Ed sighed. "Everything seems so much more practical and in focus when he's around."

Roy felt inclined to agree. His psyche could have used a bit of focus right about now. Thoughts were chasing each other about on a mobius strip.

Edward stopped at the end of the block and turned back around in the direction of the tower. For a short while, there was a companionable silence between human and cat, before Edward spoke up once more.

"You know...I feel as if there's something I'm not seeing, something to do with these chimeras," Edward muttered thoughtfully as his boots made a light noise on the pavement stones. "I bet Al could figure it out right away."

Something...you're not seeing...hmmm. Roy bent his mind gratefully in thought of a problem he could solve.

"I mean, they're out on the own, right? They have human brains, but they're not thinking human thoughts; they're not even human anymore, right?"

Right...so far, they were on the same page.

"So why the hell does it seem like they're split by Districts, and they're limiting themselves to one human each per day? What sort of animal, never mind having a visceral but non-computational human brain, does that? Doesn't that seem strange to you?" Edward muttered distractedly, his brow furrowed with concentration and annoyance. "Like they're hunting in a pack, but somehow dividing up the hunting ground systematically...I can't imagine a creature who only wanted to eat flesh would somehow have the presence of mind to restrain from a bloodbath... It's like they're act similar to bees or ants, creatures with a hive mentality, but that's impossible for higher organisms."

Oh, no. No no no. Roy, with all his years of political maneuvering, was beginning to see the answer all too well. He hissed, a small sound that escaped involuntarily that managed to reach Edward's ears regardless.

"You think it's strange too, huh?" Edward's booted tread became slightly louder as his agitation was transferred through to his walking. "I mean, it's almost as if..." Edward paused suddenly, standing shock still in the night.

Roy hissed again. Follow that train of thought, Edward...

"...They're taking orders from someone..." he whispered in horror. "Someone or something is controlling the chimeras!"

Bingo.

"Oh shit. This isn't good. We've got to tell Hughes. C'mon, let's get back to the tower!" Edward said in a rush, picking up his pace but not full out running, as the rhythmic sound would give away his location.

Calm down, Edward! Roy wanted to shout at him, but the shout came out as a muted yowl. Impulsiveness begets carelessness, and carelessness begets casualty. We can't afford that!

"If someone's controlling the chimeras then that must mean there's some sort of a scheme afoot and we're dealing with something on a whole different level," Ed was saying quickly, as he glided with ever quickening steps back towards the tower. "That means that instead of a practical search and destroy mission, we're now dealing with a game where there's a mastermind using chimeras as puppets. Fuck. Someone's playing games with the humans in Central!" he bit off angrily, as he increased his pace yet again.

Getting excited isn't going to reveal the answers, Edward! Roy's tail lashed the air agitatedly. Yes, Alphonse would come in handy right now to make his headstrong brother stop and think. Puppets had strings, after all, and the strings, tangled though they may be, always led back to the master puppeteer. Their task was to unravel the strings, not to tangle them up more!

"Why didn't we see it sooner?" Ed was raging. "It's so obvious! We were all thrown off track by thinking that the chimeras were organizing themselves because they were human transmutations, but damn it all, they can't think for themselves; their brains are alive but like Hughes was saying, they're functioning without thought and they're completely mad! Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Edward growled.

Roy was equally upset at himself for not seeing it sooner. It was a masterful move. The puppeteer was the hidden piece, lurking in the shadows to deliver a crippling blow to his opposition...only to what end? And why? Where was the purpose in all of this...? Was this aimed at the military? The Fuhrer? This was a conspiracy against what, exactly? There was still something they weren't seeing!

"Oh man, I completely forgot about the radio," Edward was cursing, as the electronic device at his waist gave a sharp cackle of static.

"Ed, come in, do you read me?" Hughes' voice came in, sounding very worried.

"Yeah, Ed here," he snapped into the receiver. "I've got news for you."

"Save it, Edward," Hughes said. "Something's come up. I need you to investigate."

Edward's eyes widened. Hughes always called him Ed or some inane nickname. Edward was reserved for serious occasions.

Roy also caught the veiled indication. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

"It's important though, Hughes," Edward said urgently. "I'm heading back to the tower right now."

"Edward, it can wait. We...hell, we've lost radio contact with the rest of the group."

Roy's fur went straight on end as he froze. What?

Edward likewise froze.

"Edward? Ed? Do you copy?" Hughes barked.

"...Copy..." Edward said in a strangled tone.

"I need you to investigate," Hughes replied. "We can't get in touch with anyone, and Hawkeye and I can't leave the tower or we'll risk losing radio contact with the command center and any chance of backup."

"I'm on it. Where do you want me to start?" Edward ground out through his teeth.

"Stick with Major Armstrong's plan - keep radiating through the district following the sweep hand. Check in every ten minutes."

"Got it. Edward, out."

"Roger."

Edward put the radio back into the holster at his waist with trembling fingers. "Oh damn, what's happened to them?" he whispered.

Roy would have given one of his nine lives to find that out too. It didn't make sense. The District was silent; any noise would have brought the entire team over to investigate immediately.

What was going on here?

* * *

"Hughes, I can't find any trace of them, anywhere!" Edward panted into the radio. "I've gone through the entire District at least four times! It's like they've vanished with no trace!"

"Get back to the tower then, Ed - this isn't good. The other teams from the rest of the districts have also called in to report missing team members."

"Shit. I'm on my way. Ed, out."

"Hughes, out."

"What the hell is going on here, Spitfire?" Edward's eyes were wide and worried, and beginning to look a more than a bit panicked. "None of this makes sense!"

It has to, Edward, it has to, Roy thought just as frantically. These were his men, his team - the guys who watched his back! He had a duty to protect them! Hell, these were his friends!

Vanished with no trace.

The words played over and over in Roy's mind.

Vanished with no trace.

It was Ishbal all over again. Vanished comrades. Dead comrades. Helplessness to make the killing and the dying stop. No. Not again. Never again. He'd sworn that he'd protect his own, and he would, blast it all! This wasn't happening. It couldn't be happening!

And the worst part was that there was nothing he could do about it.

Vanished with no trace.

"We'll find them, cat. If it's the last thing we'll do, we'll find them," Ed was saying grimly, as he almost flew through the streets back to the tower, golden eyes glinting with an angry fire. "And we'll make the ones who took them pay."

But in what shape will we find them? Roy cringed, his eyes wide and unseeing. Will their limbs be shattered? Eaten? Gone? Will their eyes, blank, staring, accusing be fixed on me, wondering, why? Why? We trusted you, Colonel Roy Mustang, we trusted you - gave you our lives, our service, our devotion. Why? Why did you not save us from this fate?

Save us, Roy, save us.

Roy shuddered limply.

"Hey now, I need you," Edward said sharply to the small bundle on his shoulder. "I don't know what's going through that feline mind of yours, but I need you. Don't you dare flake out on me now!"

I'm useless like this! Roy wanted to howl. If you count on me, you'll just get yourself killed!

Like them. Like everyone else.

No no no, please no, not like Ishbal, not again, flames licking through the streets indiscriminate over friend or foe, rising inferno from the poisoned red rings they all wore - were forced to wear - to amplify their powers raging through the streets, the smell of roasting flesh, the screams, oh dear God, what God, where was there a _God_ in any of this, all of this madness, screams, stop the screams, the screaming, the pain, the guilt, he'd never wanted to kill, evereverever, stop the war, stop the screaming, please, just stop stop stop stopstopstop...STOP

"I need you, Roy. C'mon, stay with me here, I need you. Riza needs you. Your friends need you. Central needs you. Ametris needs you. Don't give up. You can get past this. You can change this. We need you, Roy, damn it, come back to us!"

Hughes...?

That's right. Hughes saved me from making an irreversible mistake, Roy thought foggily, coming out of his brief daze. He brought me back from the edge that time. I can't "flake out" now; there are people who need me. Maes needs me. Riza needs me. My team needs me.

"I need you here, you stupid cat! Don't you dare go chickening out on me now, after all your fussing about sticking with me!" Edward's voice sounded strained.

Edward needs me.

"We can do it...we can bring them back!" Edward growled, eyes staring ahead with a steely, grim, almost inhuman determination.

Roy recognized that look in Edward's eyes. It was the same look that had captured his immediate attention at their first meeting: golden eyes with the sparks to an untamable conflagration.

You could beat down flames. You could put them out and smother them. But you could never, ever, extinguish the spark that birthed the chaos...and it only took one.

Snowball rolling down a hill...

How could he have forgotten that...? It was the spark that counted, not the array, not the gloves, not the flames, not the fire, no, not the intense rawness of the element Roy dared to call his own, none of that counted. It was the will. It was the will that sharpened the spark that began the blaze, the heat - the sheer, unadulterated joy of mastering the most difficult element. Sheer willpower. It began everything.

When there is a will, there is a way.

"The best way to predict the future is to invent it" - Roy lived by those words. He had set out to invent his own future and bent his considerable will towards achieving it. He'd set up the board - all he was waiting for was the spark to set it all in motion.

Then he'd found Edward.

Edward was gold tempered in fire. His fire - he'd counted on that, provided the tinder, the motivation. Edward had a will. Roy gave him a way. At every step of the road, despite all the obstacles, Edward's will never wavered and Roy never stopped helping him find his way. Gold. Fire. Destruction. Rebirth. Alchemy. Redemption.

Edward.

"I need you."

You...need...me?

"Stay with me here."

Are you sure? Do you know what you're asking?

"We can do it."

We can...? Yes...yes...that's right. We can. Roy sat up straighter.

"Because nothing is going to stop us."

Not while we have the will to keep on going.

"Nothing can stop us."

Together, we are invincible.

"As long as we stick together."

Together. Yes, Roy echoed. And smiled. A real smile. Had Edward been able to see the smile on Roy's human face, he would have been stunned. As it were, a small purr escaped, prompting Ed to break his tirade to glance at his cat.

Who sat perched on his shoulder, sitting proudly, dark eyes glowing with renewed vigor.

Edward grinned fiercely with relief. "Now that's the right attitude. Let's go save our friends and kick some chimera ass."

Roy's heart sang.

I'm with you. Let's do this.

To be con't...

* * *

Quote is from Alan Kay...it's one of my favorites.

Yes, yes, you all hate me for the cliffhanger...I know, I know! Ireally didn't mean to leave one; I just got off on a new tangent so I have to change a few things around in my head to make this work. The story's turning out nothing like what I intended, but I'm having fun...and hope you all are too!

Thanks to everyone for all the great reviews!


	21. Felis Catus: Circle Twenty

Warnings: Language

Spoilers: None in this chapter

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to get these couple of chapters out...I dug myself into a plot corner and needed to dig myself out again. This fic is nothing like what I'd meant to write originally. I intended just humor in a few short chapters; this mutant drama getting darker and darker was a complete accident. Fun though. Oh, and I plead guilty to getting into reading Kushiel's Legacy trilogy and hoooo boy there went a chunk of time... Good stuff. Heh heh.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Twenty

* * *

"Okay, here's what we've got so far," Hughes said in an agitated tone, pacing furiously across the floor of the tower in front of a map of the Third District he'd tacked to the wall.

Hawkeye was staring through the open windows of the tower with a peculiarly flinty look in her eyes, and every so often her fingers would twitch slightly as if she couldn't wait to start blowing holes in something. Hayate was eyeing her worriedly.

"We lost radio contact with the team members at approximately here, here and here," Hughes continued, stabbing small red pins into the map. "They checked in, then nothing. Between the time they checked in and the time we lost contact with each pair, the distance they could have covered lies within these spheres."

Here, Hughes drew large red circles around the pins. "Now, what we have to figure out is why those locations?"

"Do you have any information from Gran's group or the other Districts?" Edward asked sharply. He was fidgeting irritably where he sat on a stone bench. Roy was sitting next to him and feeling equally fidgety, his tail lashing about as if it had a mind of its own. He wanted to be out getting things done, not sitting around twiddling his thumbs! Metaphorically speaking, that is.

Hughes snorted. "You think Gran would volunteer any information? Think again," he said bitterly. "We're on our own, Edward. He would have us write off our team as a casualty and tell us to get more men and sweep the area again. Never mind that all the teams have a large number of people missing; we're all expendable little toys to that man."

Edward gritted his teeth. "But the information could help us capture the chimeras," he pointed out reasonably.

Hughes sighed. "I've already radioed it in. He said that unless we have a lead, to not bother him again because he's got too much stuff going on over on his end."

"Bastard," Edward snarled, slamming his fist into the wall.

"Less cursing, more thinking," Hawkeye said abruptly, turning around from the window. She stalked over to the map, her heels making sharp reports on the stone floors that sounded like gunshots. Her brow furrowed as she glared at the map, as if the force of her will alone could make it spit out whatever secrets it was holding.

"We're thinking..." Hughes said seriously. He sat down next to Edward, a bleak expression on his face. Roy jumped lightly into Edward's lap to make room for him.

"By all means, if you think of anything don't hesitate to speak your mind," Hughes said wryly. "I can't think of anything linking those areas."

"You didn't hear any radio noise at all?" Edward wondered, as he absentmindedly petted the small black cat perched in his lap.

"Nope. Not a peep," Hughes said with a heavy sigh. "Something managed to take them all out without even a whisper."

"Do you think it was one of the chimeras?"

"It must have been...but damn it all, there are lots of military personal missing and only three chimeras on the loose! How the HELL could they have managed that?" Hughes exploded, running his hands through his hair in agitation. It firmly stood up on end.

"Shit! That's what I needed to tell you!" Edward exclaimed, smacking his hand on his forehead. "I got distracted by the news of everyone's disappearance, but there was something I really had to tell you!"

"Well, I'm all ears now," Hughes said with a grimace.

"There's someone controlling the chimeras," Edward stated flatly.

Hughes' eyebrows shot up and Hawkeye likewise turned around to eye Edward incredulously.

"How do you figure that, Ed?" Hughes asked intently, his eyes alight with a dreadful eagerness.

Edward quickly explained his reasoning, the expressions on Hughes' and Hawkeye's faces growing grimmer by the minute.

"I should have seen that sooner," Hughes groaned, his head falling into his hands. "Hang it all!"

"It's not your fault, Hughes; we all should have seen it," Edward said practically. Hawkeye nodded abstractedly, going back to study the map with a look of concentration on her face.

"Roy would have seen it right away," Hughes mumbled through his fingers.

I didn't, Roy thought despairingly. If Edward hadn't prompted the idea that there was something off about the chimeras' behavior, I wouldn't have even thought of it. Don't blame yourself, Hughes.

"Hughes, even Roy, I mean, Colonel Mustang, wouldn't have seen it in time," Edward soothed.

"Maybe you're right," Hughes sighed, looking up. "That doesn't make it any easier."

"It never does, but we've got a job to do, so let's do it. We're going to get our friends back no matter what the hell is coming at us."

Hughes grinned faintly. "You're a real trooper, you know that Eddie boy?"

"Don't call me that." Edward grinned back. "C'mon, use that mind of yours and let's figure out where to start blowing things up."

"Now that I can understand," Hughes said fervently.

"Guys..." Hawkeye murmured. They turned around, hope lighting their faces. "I think I know what these locations have in common."

"Well, spit it out!"

Hawkeye turned around, a look of distaste on her face. "You're not going to like it."

"We don't have to like it. We just have to deal with it," Edward growled. "We'll dismember those fucking chimeras and whoever's behind this whole charade."

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, how do you feel about getting your feet wet?"

Roy didn't like the sound of that.

"Huh?"

"Shit," Hughes said, his eyes widening as comprehension dawned.

Nope, Roy didn't like the sound of that one bit.

"Exactly. No pun intended, I'm sure."

"Huh?" Edward was looking a bit frustrated.

"Each location where we lost contact is suspiciously close to an entrance to the underground sewer system," Hawkeye said calmly.

Edward groaned. "Why did they have to pick the sewers?" he complained half-heartedly. Roy gave a heavy sigh. It figured. Looked like there was another bath in store for him tomorrow. Supposing he survived the night, of course.

"When you mentioned that someone was controlling the chimeras, that made me think that if I had five man-eating chimeras at my disposal, where would I hide them? Where would I send them? And how? The sewers came to mind immediately and the areas of disappearance confirmed that."

"Brilliant," Hughes murmured. Hawkeye gave him a faint smile.

"The place you were ambushed yesterday night in First District was right next to another entrance to the underground system too."

"You can't beat the smell for camouflage," Hughes shrugged with a wry look. "I'm off my game. I should have seen that too," he berated himself.

"Hughes, stop it. You haven't slept for the last two days digging up all that illicit information you managed to acquire and you have too much on your mind to think of everything," Hawkeye said sternly. "We're a team. 'The well-being of all is the responsibility of all'#, or have you forgotten that?"

"No," Hughes admitted with a weak smile. "But it doesn't assuage the guilt."

"Well, spread the blame then," Edward suggested almost cheerfully. "We're all at fault. We can either sit here and feel guilty or go out and do something about it."

"Ah, they grow up so quickly," Hughes muttered audibly, a bit of his old humor coming back. He sniffled melodramatically. "Roy would be so proud." He mimed wiping away a tear.

"Shut it Hughes," Edward said ominously. "Stupid Roy..." he grumbled almost to himself.

Hawkeye and Hughes shared a brief smile after a quick glance at the blackly scowling boy.

"I'm sure that the Colonel would be here if he could. Since he's not, we'll just have to show him what fun he missed out on," Hawkeye soothed.

Gee...thanks, Roy thought sourly. Well, he was here and he wasn't having fun, so there!

"That's true, huh?" Edward smirked. "Great! Let's go kick some chimera ass, Spitfire!" Edward declared brazenly, leaping to his feet.

Okay, well...some fun. Not that much, Roy thought bemusedly, leaping silently onto Ed's shoulder.

"Hold your horses, Ed - you're not going down into the sewers just like that," Hughes said, holding up a hand to forestall Edward's furious protest. "You're going to need back up."

"I'm not working with Gran," Edward stated, his golden eyes a flat, flinty color. Roy hissed his agreement.

"Who said anything about Gran?" Hughes grinned, idly taking out one of his serrated throwing knives and flipping and catching it casually with one hand. Hawkeye snapped a cartridge into her gun and raised an eyebrow over at Ed.

Hayate barked, as if to say, "What? You thought you'd leave us behind? Think again!"

Edward's answering smile was like the sun coming up, Roy noted abstractedly. "Well, what are we waiting for then?"

The radio chose that moment to spring to life and crackle out, "Lt. Colonel Hughes! Two of the chimeras have been spotted at the Central fountain! Brigadier General Gran wants all available personnel to report there immediately!"

The three humans and two animals looked at each other.

"Shit."

That pretty much about summed it up, Roy thought with an inward grimace.

* * *

To be con't...

* * *

#Quote is from the epic Mallorean by David & Leigh Eddings (Book Five I believe)


	22. Felis Catus: Circle TwentyOne

Warnings: Language, gore, general repulsive imagery; don't read if you're squeamish.

Spoilers: None for now

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

A/N at the end.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Twenty-One

* * *

"Fuck!" Edward kicked the wall in frustration. "There's no way we can disobey a direct order!"

The other two looked just as frustrated as Edward felt. "We'll just have to hope that our friends will last long enough for us to save them," Hughes said, frowning.

If they were still alive, was the unspoken thought weighing heavily on everyone's mind.

"Ah, hell! Let's go liquefy those chimeras! Two less to deal with in the sewers," Edward said grimly.

Two less to eat our captured friends, Roy said silently. There was still something he didn't like about this whole thing. There was one chimera left that hadn't shown up, and a mastermind to expose and deal with. But as with everything else, they could only deal with one thing at a time. He could only pray that they would be in time to save everyone.

"Well, the sooner we get there, the sooner we eliminate the threat, the sooner we can go down into the sewers and save our friends," Hawkeye said matter-of-factly, heading towards the door.

"And do some serious damage," Hughes said with a vicious grin. "We'll teach 'em to mess with our team."

Edward's answering grin was just as vicious. "I like the sound of that."

"I thought you would."

"Gentlemen. To the wars?" Hawkeye swept an arm through the door extravagantly to hurry them up.

"Aye!"

* * *

The three humans and their furry companions were fairly a blur as they ran breathlessly through the streets of Central to the fountain that was the absolute center of the city.

Roy was perched on Edward's shoulder, keeping his body low to reduce wind resistance and his claws firmly dug into Edward's coat, which streamed along behind the running alchemist in a red blur. He mentally willed Edward on faster, and as if in response to Roy's silent prompting, Edward seemed to increase his pace. He positively flew through the streets, his energy channeling into his movements, sheer poetry in motion. If Roy didn't know Edward had a bruised rib, he never would have suspected it, but for the small hitches in breath Edward took. It pained Roy that Edward had to push himself to such limits, but he knew that he would do the exact same thing in Edward's situation and so he kept his thoughts to himself. Sometimes pain was to be overlooked, for the sake of the mission.

Roy glanced back at their companions to see how they were keeping up.

Hawkeye ghosted along just as swiftly as Fullmetal despite the added weight of her rifle strapped across her back, her eyes darting from side to side and her gun held at the ready. Hayate ran with all of the unbound grace and unbridled delight of the canine race, keeping perfect pace with his owner and silently watching her back.

Surprisingly, for a man who spent most of his time at a desk job, Hughes was having no problem keeping up. He held a dagger in each hand and was surprisingly light on his feet. Roy smiled internally. It was classic Hughes. He never failed to surprise.

"Are we almost there?" Edward asked breathlessly.

"Up ahead," came the quick reply.

The sound of deceptively calm, splashing water reached their ears before they burst out of the alley and skidded to a stop in battle ready positions, breathing heavily but not yet winded.

It took a moment for their minds to comprehend was their eyes were seeing.

The scene before them was one straight out of a nightmare.

"By the Gate..." Edward said in a very quiet voice. They were all frozen in shock.

The streets and fountain were running blood. It was everywhere.

Blood from the dismembered bodies of what were previously military personnel was strewn liberally about the paved cobblestones surrounding the fountain and here and there a severed limb reached out from the carnage as if in mute supplication to a higher power that had abandoned them.

"What happened here?" Hawkeye asked sickly. "It's a complete massacre."

Edward shook his head wordlessly, his expression still aghast.

"There!" Hughes said sharply, pointing to where there was a ruckus going on over on the other side of the weeping fountain. "Something's happening over there!"

They cautiously picked their way over, gingerly stepping through the bodies and keeping low. Hayate gave a small whine. "It's okay, boy," Hawkeye murmured soothingly. "It's okay…I'll give you a bath when this is all over, okay?" As if that helps any, she thought inanely, with an internal shudder. She never thought she'd have to do this again.

Hayate waved his tail a few times and nudged her hand with his nose. Hawkeye crouched next to him and gave him a quick hug before moving on. It was unprofessional, but then again, the situation they were facing wasn't one normally found in most handbooks.

Roy sympathized whole-heartedly. Wading through blood was not a fun thing to do. He knew from firsthand experience. It never really washed away. Everyone dealt with it differently. Roy had his various masks and no one ever really knew which Roy they were talking to. Hughes laughed everything off, but the laughter never reached his eyes. Hawkeye shuttered her emotions away into some small corner of her mind, earning her a reputation as a cold and terribly efficient sniper. Roy, remembering their childhood laughter, could only guess what it cost them all. He only hoped it would be worth it in the end.

"Oh, hell." Hughes stopped short. Roy immediately refocused his attention.

"What?" Edward asked nervously. Hughes pointed.

Edward chuckled despairingly. "And they say a picture's worth a thousand words," he said softly. "No picture could do those things justice."

His companions nodded mutely.

In front of them, the chimera fused with an anaconda, octopus and human, writhed in an almost obscene ecstasy as its heavy coils crushed a screaming man to pieces and its tentacles lashed about, decapitating and dismembering the soldiers attempting to free their comrade. Its snake-like head hissed mockingly before biting the man's head off in a brilliant spray of crimson blood.

Next to it, the curious scorpion-like creature scuttled about almost mechanically, snapping up humans with its pincers and jabbing them with its pincer. It appeared to be moving very quickly for such a heavy looking thing.

"What the hell can we do?" Edward asked in a sick voice. Roy looked at him sharply. Damn. He hadn't thought about this. Edward had never seen war. He'd never seen such a level of carnage before.

Hughes apparently just had the same thought. "Ed...you okay?"

"I have to be," Edward swallowed thickly. "Someone's got to stop those things."

"It doesn't have to be you," Hawkeye said gently.

"There's no one else. I'm the only alchemist here."

The other two exchanged a look. Hughes cursed. "Damn. Gran should be here."

"Well, he's not and I am," Edward said shortly. "Which one should we tackle first?"

"The snake thing seems more occupied...a long distance attack could take it out," Hughes murmured.

"Hmm." Hawekeye looked thoughtful, as she carefully studied the snake. "I'll try to get a shot off. We'll use the fountain and bodies as a cover for now."

"Roger."

Hawkeye shrugged off her coat and put it over her head, lying down on the blood soaked ground and angling her rifle over a dead body in front of her. "I'm sorry," she murmured softly to the prone figure. "Hayate, down." Hayate obeyed immediately, with a soft whimper as blood soaked into his fur.

Hughes and Edward immediate mimicked her actions, Edward regretfully balling his coat up and tucking it under a fallen soldier to hide its bright color. He gritted his teeth and carefully removed the coat of another man who no longer needed it. "I hate this," he said sickly, pulling the coat over his head and Roy's. It stank of fear and blood. The blood all around them began to seep into their clothes as they lay there.

"We all do," Hughes said softly. "I never thought I'd have to do this again after Ishbal."

Edward looked at him sharply. "This is what Ishbal was like?"

"This is what war is like," Hawkeye murmured softly, aiming for the chimera's head.

Edward looked haunted, but bravely tried to shake it off. "Well, this is one we can do something about," he said firmly

"Roger." Hawkeye narrowed her eyes and squeezed off a shot.

It flew directly towards the snake's head. The snake froze, as its tongue sampled the air, tasting a faint hint of gunpowder and smoke. As the bullet flew true, the chimera pulled in all of its tentacles, forming a thick shield of living and dying humans around its torso and head. The bullet struck the leg of a dead body with a dull thud.

"Fuuuuuuck," Edward breathed in horror. Hawkeye grimaced and lowered her gun carefully.

"You do have a way with words, Ed," Hughes muttered.

"You got a better word?"

"Nope. Fuck works for me too."

"Then don't complain. What the hell are we going to do now? Got any bright ideas?"

"Hmm. The snake chimera immediately protected its head and torso area…I think we can assume that those are its weak spots," Hughes said critically. "Its hide looks too thick to be pierced."

"Snakes are killed by cutting off their bodies just behind their heads," Hawkeye said with a dark expression. "Dad and I used to hunt rattlers that way. We could do with Havoc's flechettes right about now."

"So we have to somehow separate the torso and head from the snake coils, eh?" Edward asked, his mind working furiously.

Roy looked at him sharply.

"Got an idea there, Ed?" Hughes asked, watching the chimera, who appeared to have dismissed the shot as a random occurrence and had returned to gleefully playing with its food. The other chimera hadn't noticed a thing and was still meticulously picking up bodies and stabbing them with its tail.

"I'm thinking..." Ed said slowly. "What do you estimate the reaction time was when Hawkeye shot at it?"

Oh no. No no no no no and NO! Don't even think about it Edward, Roy warned.

"Hold it right there, Ed," Hughes said, head snapping around to eye Edward incredulously. "You're not thinking about close combat, are you?"

"No, but I will have to get within a certain range for this to work," Ed said seriously. "We've got to deal with the tentacles somehow; those are the main offensive weapon the chimera's using for long distance combat. Those tentacles are giving that chimera three hundred sixty degrees of space to kill and defend itself in and we can use that to our advantage."

"Okay, I follow that so far..." Hughes' eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "You're not suggesting that...? Ed, that's crazy!"

Roy had to agree.

Edward gave him a strained grin. "Bingo," he said, smirking. "If my theory works, we'll be at an advantage."

Hughes closed his eyes, deep in thought. "You know...it's so crazy it just might work."

Don't encourage him, Hughes! Roy hissed.

"Of course it'll work," Edward scoffed. "I thought of it, didn't I?"

You're not inspiring any confidence in me, Roy thought acidly. He'd be the first to admit it was an excellent plan; he just wasn't happy that it was Fullmetal who was going to have to be the one to pull it off. Damn, if only he could use his flames! He could roast that thing in no time!

"Care to fill me in here?" Hawkeye asked dryly. "The finer points of this scheme are eluding me."

Edward smiled ruefully. "Sorry 'bout that. So anyways, here's what we're going to do..."

* * *

To be con't...

* * *

ETA of next chapter(s) - about 1-2 weeks...I'm evil, thanks, I know.

Oh, and on a sidenote: I know spiders and scorpions are arachnoids. I majored in the sciences (kudos if you can guess which field) and I absolutely hate spiders. Know thy enemy. j/k. But I wanted to give the impression of Havoc and the team shrugging them off as "bugs". Also, these are chimeras. Insert evil smile. Author runs off cackling.


	23. Felis Catus: Circle TwentyTwo

Disclaimers: Not mine, theirs...

Warnings: More grisly stuff

Spoilers: Some from the first few episodes with Scar

Feedback: Constructive feedback is very welcome

Notes: Sorry for the long silence...I had a friend staying with me for a while, and I'm going through a bout of abject denial, kind of like what Roy's going through in this fic. It's a happy place to be. Not. Anyways, I'm going to be here and there for the next couple of weeks, so I thought I'd better get another chapter out before disappearing again. Thanks for your patience! I'll try to get back to being more regular with updates, but I'm not going to promise anything...my life's going to be hectic until probably next year...

Oh, and thanks for all the guessing about my field of study...hee...they were fun to read, but not correct. Kudos for trying! It's neuroscience. And in response to a comment about school being out and updates needing to be more frequent, I'm not in school anymore...so that doesn't apply. So nyah nyah. Just kidding.

* * *

Felis Catus: Circle Twenty-Two

* * *

Edward Elric crept slowly around the plaza, picking his way carefully around the fallen corpses, his golden eyes intently focused on the snake chimera, which was still gleefully strangling selective victims from the group of soldiers desperately trying to bring it down. The other chimera was almost absent-mindedly continuing to scuttle about, preferring, it seemed, to herd its prey into alleyways before attacking. Edward watched that one warily, moving only when its attention was on something else.

Roy, who had vigorously protested being left behind with Hughes, Hawkeye and Hayate to no avail, kept his worried dark eyes trained just as intently on the slight figure of Edward, who was now stealthily inching his way behind a vehicle parked near the rampaging creature.

If they survived this ordeal, Roy was going to have some strict words with Edward in regard to concerns about the boy's lack of anything remotely resembling self-preservation. The words being, "If you don't keep yourself alive, I'll personally bring you back to life so I can dismember you myself."

The implications of that statement were shunted away into the portion of Roy's complex mind labeled "denial".

"Didn't your mother ever teach you that if you frown like that your face is going to freeze that way?" Hughes muttered jokingly to the cat, who spared him a withering glare before returning its attention to the reckless alchemist currently giving Hawkeye an OK sign.

Hawkeye returned the OK sign, and carefully aimed her rifle at the snake chimera. "Are you ready, Hughes?" she said.

"I've got your backs," Hughes replied blithely. Only his eyes, narrowed in concentration, betrayed his seriousness.

Roy tensed.

"On the count of one...two...THREE!" Hawkeye ground through her teeth, her rifle giving a sharp report as the bullet sped straight at the chimera. Before the bullet had traveled halfway across the courtyard to its target, Hawkeye had already reloaded the weapon and sent another bullet rocketing in its wake.

As before, the sinuous chimera paused and tasted the air as the first bullet approached, immediately re-forming the shield it had created before. As the shield was instinctively drawing itself together to protect the chimera's body, Edward, a wild grin on his otherwise intensely focused face, raced towards the monster.

Roy tensed even more.

Jumping over the discarded bodies around the chimera, Edward slapped his palms onto the snake's undulating coils and a flash of light announced the activation of an alchemical reaction right as Hawkeye's bullet hit home on the shield. Just as quickly, Edward jumped back and ran out of range as quickly as he could, heading back towards where the others were waiting, sparing a quick glance backwards.

The alchemical reaction had ripped its way up the body of the chimera the minute Ed had activated it, generating a series of cross reactions with the arrays holding the creature's body together. As Edward looked over his shoulder, the chimera began to shudder violently as its artificially generated body began to come apart piece by piece, its tentacles forming the human shield dropping off.

As the shield began to fall apart, Hawkeye's second bullet found its target directly at the chimera's throat, effectively almost decapitating the monster in a spray of arterial blood. The resulting sound was hideous, as the chimera's body thrashed impotently, its coils slamming into everything within range.

At the noise, the other chimera immediately scrambled out from the alleyway it had disappeared into, and scanned the area. Dismissing its fallen comrade, it overlooked the still bodies and easily spotting the moving figure of Edward, began to head towards him, clicking furiously.

"Get ready, Hughes!" Hawkeye snapped, putting her rifle aside and drawing her handgun.

"Roger," Hughes grinned maniacally, readying his throwing daggers as Edward drew closer to them, the chimera gaining almost imperceptibly.

Roy, if possible, tensed yet even further. Almost...almost...

"NOW!" Edward yelled, as he zoomed past them and skidded to a halt, going so fast that he was almost parallel to the ground and had to place a gloved hand on the ground to slow his momentum.

The others exploded into action while the chimera almost seemed to pause as it realized it had chased its prey right into a trap.

Roy ran immediately over to Edward and leaped onto his shoulder, twining himself around the neck of the flushed and panting alchemist, who was grinning like a fool at his success.

"Hey, cat," Ed said almost breathlessly. "Who would've thought that thing could scuttle so quick?"

Of all the stupid, reckless, inconsiderate, idiotic...Roy scolded. Ooh, if only looks could kill...

"It worked," Edward shrugged matter-of-factly, grinning at the expression on his cat's small face. "Never thought I'd be thanking Scar for something, but damn I'm glad the deconstruction technique he uses works on these chimeras!"

That wasn't the point, Roy thought despairingly. The POINT was that Edward should stop making Roy worry about him!

Oops. That wasn't supposed to sound the way it did.

Noting his cat's disgruntled look, Edward shrugged again. "Well, as the Colonel would say, 'The end justify the means', wouldn't you agree?" he said sagely, catching his breath and gearing up to help Hawkeye and Hughes.

Damn. That was so below the belt! Roy felt vaguely discontented, but mentally conceded the point.

"Alright, enough rest. Let's get back to work!" Ed grinned. "You stay put!" he ordered, setting Roy down onto the ground.

Roy scowled, but did as he was told. His claws and teeth would be useless on the insect chimera's tough shell. Damned if he wasn't going to keep a sharp eye on Edward anyways, however.

Meanwhile, Hawkeye had emptied a clip of bullets right onto the chimera's tough carapace, Hayate at her side guardedly watching the odd thing in front of him, ready to leap to his mistress' defense if needed. The creature flinched slightly, but as the bullets caused minimal damage to its shell, it paused only momentarily, snapping its pincers at Hawkeye but not quite daring to get any closer as her bullets continued to warn it off.

Hughes aimed his throwing knives carefully at the monster's jointed appendages. A knife would lodge into the joint and as the chimera would try to move, the segments would effectively snap in a shearing motion, disabling the creature from moving as rapidly as it had before.

As his knives found their targets, Hawkeye continued to slam clips into her handgun and rain bullets on the insect thing's head and pincers to keep it distracted from Hughes' work as he methodically crippled the chimera.

"Okay, your turn Ed!" Hughes hollered as he spotted Edward running up. "It's not fair if we have to do all the work here!"

"Watch out for the tail," Edward shouted in reply.

"Yes, mother!" Hughes shouted back gaily.

Edward shook his head laughingly. "You're having too much fun with this! You need to get out more Hughes!" he called over to the other man.

"Nah, I like to avoid excitement," Hughes replied philosophically, dodging the tail as it came whipping down.

Hawkeye snorted, a corner of her mouth twisting up into a wry smile while her hands almost seemed to blur as she kept reloading her gun.

"Alright then, let's finish this off!" Edward slammed his hands onto the ground. With a flash of light, slim stone spikes began to grow from the ground, slowly, then with ever increasing speed, spearing the soft underbelly of the futilely thrashing insect chimera. Its struggles slowly got weaker and weaker, until they ceased altogether and the creature went limp.

"He'll never dance the tango again#," Hughes observed clinically.

"I certainly hope not," Edward grinned. "I don't dance that well - I have a tendency to step on people's feet. Hard."

Hughes and Hawkeye both began to laugh, mostly from relief that Edward's crazy plan had worked and they'd just managed to bring down two chimeras. Hayate let out a bark and wagged his tail.

"Great work on the timing, guys," Edward grinned. They grinned back, snapping Ed crisp salutes, before all of them began to laugh weakly once again at the sheer audacity of what they'd just done hit them.

Roy sighed and resumed his perch on Edward's shoulder with some relief. Great. Now they could get down to the real business of figuring out who was behind all of this along with rescuing their lost comrades.

As the trio and two animal companions stood gathering their scattered emotions, a frantic shout arose from across the plaza.

"Now what...?" Edward said almost sickly, as they all turned to look in the direction of the snake chimera they thought they'd killed.

"Fuck..." Hughes breathed, his eyes round with disbelief, as he absently adjusted his glasses.

Hawkeye sighed. "Now we think of a new plan."

"Yay."

* * *

#The actual quote is "Don't worry...lil' fucker'll never dance the tango again." Said by Bill, from Stephan King's wonderful book, IT. 

To be con't...


End file.
